Code Geass: Lionheart of the Revolution
by karndragon
Summary: Lelouch made an important decision when he was a child and it leads him to make different choices in his life and now as he decides to fight against his own country of Britannia and the injustice that goes with it, Lelouch takes action on a different path of his rebellion.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass.

**A/N:** This fic has replaced Code Geass: A Different Rebellion but the three chapters that were posted will be placed in this fic, starting with the first one for this chapter. There will be different things that will go on for the characters in the fic resulting in actions. Things will be answered of why certain things have happened as you will see in this chapter.

**Prologue**

Shots had been fired through the windows of the Aries Villa in Pendragon, the capital of the Holy Britannian Empire. Lights were switched on and there was a scene of a terrible tragedy. The stairs had blood spilt and were trailing down. The people in the manor were shocked and horrified as three bodies laid lifeless on the stairs and blood seeping from the bodies. Two of them were male servants of the Aries Villas and the third was a woman and it was Marianne vi Britannia, the 5th consort and Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire. They were two children there and they were horrified with their eyes widened at the terrible scene they have seen and it was Marianne's two children, Marianne's son, Lelouch vi Britannia and Marianne's daughter, Nunnally vi Britannia. Lelouch wondered how this could have happened and Nunnally screamed horrified to see her mother dead.

Outside of the Aries Villa in a place where he was hiding, VV was on his cell phone and he was not pleased.

"Nunnally was supposed to be used as a witness," VV said, "What happened?"

The person in the other line explained and VV frowned.

"I see, that's what happened," VV sighed, "I wanted to make Nunnally a witness but I guess it was just bad luck…well, no matter, Marianne is dead and that's all that really matters. No one will be a wedge between me and Charles any longer."

VV hung up his cell phone and went on his way in the shadows.

**August 10, 2010 atb, Japan**

Three children were running and were heading up to a hill. Two of them were Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia, the now former royal heirs of the Holy Britannia Empire and they were catching up to another boy who had short brown hair and green eyes and it was Suzaku Kururugi, the son of the Japan's Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi. There was someone watching the children and it was a young looking woman who had long green hair and golden eyes and she was wearing a kimono. Suzaku was in front of them and had gone up on the hill and he extended his hand grabbing Nunnally's hand as he and Lelouch were helping Nunnally up and then Lelouch climbed up on his own. As they were able to get to the top, they were seeing Britannian aircrafts swooping and entering Japanese airspace one by one. It was something the children dreaded and that was Britannia was invading Japan and it would be known as the Second Pacific War. The war between Britannia and Japan would occur and the fighting would take in the land and air and Britannia would add something for their invasion and that would be knightmare frames. As the war would continue for days, Lelouch, Nunnally, and Suzaku were heading to another location. They knew that staying in one spot would have gotten them killed. As they went by, they could not avoid the corpses that passed by. Nunnally was crying as she saw what the destruction of the war did. Lelouch held his little sister close trying to ease her pain but that was easier said than done as Lelouch could not help but to cringe at the dead bodies that were all over. Suzaku was not feeling well at the site as well and he stopped for the moment. Lelouch and Nunnally looked over at their friend.

"Suzaku," Lelouch called to see if Suzaku would hear them.

Suzaku did not hear as his concentration was occupied by the horrific site that was the result of war. Nunnally decided to walk over and put her hand on Suzaku's left cheek.

"Nunnally," Suzaku muttered in surprise.

Nunnally smiled, "My mother always said that doing this makes the person feel at ease…so, does it help Suzaku?"

Suzaku could tell that Nunnally was shaking and he didn't blame her, the horrific site that was around them, no one at Nunnally's age should have to be subjugated to witness such a tragic scene. Lelouch went over and put Nunnally in ease and had his sister cover her eyes so that she wouldn't see the dead bodies while Lelouch would guide her to take her where they needed to go.

"C'mon, let's go," Lelouch said.

"Okay," Suzaku said with a nod.

"Lelouch," Nunnally said.

"Don't worry Nunnally," Lelouch said in a soothing tone, "I got you and I have no intentions of letting you go. Just stay close to me."

"Okay," Nunnally said as she held on her brother tight.

Lelouch, Nunnally, and Suzaku continued to walk through what they considered the road of death. As Lelouch continued on while holding on to his sister Nunnally and with his friend Suzaku following them, Lelouch couldn't help but think about the past and the decision that he had made in the past.

**Flashback: Two years ago, May 14, 2008 a.t.b.**

It was in back in Pendragon, the capital of the Holy Britannian Empire. It was there that in area that was used for a knightmare battle that Lelouch vi Britannia was watching a knightmare match. It was a match between his mother, Marianne vi Britannia, who was also known as Marianne the Flash and former Knight of Six and the man who was of the Knight of the Round as the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein. The eight-year-old prince was in awe as he was watching the fight. The match was amazing for him to watch and he kept his eyes glued on the match with excitement. He has been very inspired by his mother more than he ever thought he would before. He was then that during the match, he decided to do something, to learn from his mother.

The knightmare match ended and Bismarck and Marianne congratulated each other and complimented each other. They went their separate ways afterwards. When Marianne left and was on her way to the Aries Villa, she was surprised to see her son there and it looked like he was waiting for her.

"Lelouch," Marianne spoke.

"Hello Mother," Lelouch greeted, "I saw your match with the Knight of One and I have to say I was impressed."

Marianne felt giddy, "Oh my, you were watching. I would have thought you would be reading a book or playing chess with one of your siblings," Marianne grinned, "Or at the very least, keeping Nunnally and Euphie occupied."

"Actually Mother, I snuck away to see you," Lelouch admitted.

"Oh and why is that?"

"I just wanted to get away. Don't get me wrong, I love both Euphie and Nunnally but sometimes they can be overbearing and I need to breath."

The fifth imperial consort couldn't help but to laugh and Lelouch wasn't happy at his mother's response.

"Ah Mother, it's not funny," Lelouch complained.

Marianne calmed down, "Oh, I'm sorry Lelouch. I just that it's so cute, that's all."

Lelouch shook his head and decided to get right down to it, "Mother?"

"Yes, what is it my little Lulu?" Marianne asked.

"I would like to get some training and not only in piloting a knightmare frame but I want to be able to learn to defend myself."

Marianne was surprised and saw the look on her son's face and could tell that he was serious.

"This is a quite surprise, what has brought this up?" Marianne asked out of curiosity.

"I want to be like you," Lelouch answered.

Marianne was surprised again, "I thought you wanted to be like your brother Schneizel. I mean after all, you're always tagging along with him and you look up to him."

"Oh I do, I just also want to be like you as well because I've always looked up to you as well Mother."

Marianne was touched by her son's words.

"Besides," Lelouch continued with a frown, "I know that there are nobles and those within our family who are not fond of us just because you were born a commoner. They may try to do something to us. I want to be able to prepare myself when that happens. You've always protected us Mother; I want to be able to do the same as well."

Marianne thought about it and could see that Lelouch was serious, "You've really given this some thought, haven't you?"

The eight-year-old prince nodded, "Yes, I want to keep protect those close to me and I want to be able to have the strength to do that and not hide when things get too rough."

"I get it," Marianne spoke, "Are you truly serious about what you are asking?"

"I am Mother. So please, will you teach me?" Lelouch showed determination and commitment in his expression and it impressed his mother.

Marianne thought about it for a bit and came up with her decision and smiled, "Very well. I'm willing to do this for you but I want you to promise me something."

"What is it, Mother?"

"I want you to promise me that you will not skip your lessons anymore. Can you do that for me Lelouch?"

Lelouch nodded, "Yes, no more skipping lessons."

"Good. There's a military base thirty miles from Pendragon. We'll go there tomorrow for the start of your lesson of knightmare training."

Lelouch nodded excitedly, "Okay."

"Now then, why don't you go ahead Lelouch and I'll see you back home."

"Okay Mother," Lelouch said happily as he headed back to the Aries Villa.

**Flashback End**

Lelouch continued to walk the path shielding his younger sister Nunnally and his best friend Suzaku Kururugi following them. He had thought about his goals and what he had done since then. Lelouch remembered that he was always scolded for being weak and he was taunted that he would never be able to anything more. He knew that there were people who saw his mother as a real eyesore and he wanted to do everything to prepare himself and protect his sister Nunnally. His life shattered when his mother was killed that night in the Aries Villa and he as well as Nunnally had predicted, their father, the 98th Britannian Emperor, Charles zi Britannia, had no regards of who lives or die. Both Lelouch and Nunnally were always aware that their father believed that the strong should devour the weak like it was a natural thing. When he had an audience with his father regarding his mother's murder, it was all so clear more than he had realized. Lelouch left his father's sight with anger and walked away refuse to show weakness in front of anyone as he did not want to give his father or any of the vultures as Lelouch referred them the satisfaction and Lelouch vowed that would he get justice for his mother's murder.

It was dawn and a Japanese soldier was saluting at the Japanese government bureau that had just been just gone through devastation. Suzaku was sitting on a rock very detached and very sad. With the death of his father, Japan surrendered and with that, the war was over. Nunnally sat on the floor sad and angry with everything that had happened and Lelouch was disgusted with the devastation that Britannia had laid on Japan and he wondered if it was the same to other nations that Britannia had gone to war against. Lelouch clenched his fists as he thought about his mother and then he thought about the people in Japan that he and Nunnally had met in the time they stayed with Suzaku and his father Genbu. Lelouch had flash images of the energetic girl who was the same age as Nunnally and Suzaku's cousin, he then thought about the bald headed old man who held a cane, and then he thought of a man he came to admire who was a Japanese military officer who was also a martial arts teacher to him and Suzaku, and then Lelouch thought about a couple of siblings he and Nunnally met and they both had red hairs who was with their mother at the time. Lelouch decided that if this was how the ruling regime of Britannia was going to be, that if this was going to be how they continue onward, then he would fight against and he would do because he knew that in his heart, it was wrong. Lelouch made a decision.

"Nunnally, Suzaku," Lelouch spoke.

"Huh?" Suzaku uttered.

"What?" Nunnally asked.

"Mark my words on this," Lelouch said, "someday, I will defeat Britannia!"

Suzaku and Nunnally were shocked at Lelouch's words.

"What do you mean?" Nunnally asked.

"I didn't really know anything," Lelouch said, "I didn't really know how Britannia really is but I see it now," Lelouch clenched his fists, "the devastation they caused, the lives they ruined, and their despicable justification to kill even unarmed people. If this is how Britannia really is then I'll fight against it, I will fight against Britannia. Someday, when I'm fully prepared and when I have the things that I need, I will fight and defeat the Holy Britannian Empire. I will defeat the very country of my birth."

Suzaku was shocked at Lelouch's words and Nunnally was shocked as well and not only that, Nunnally was awe inspired by her brother's words. Nunnally felt that she wanted to do something and then she stood up and had a determined expression.

"Lelouch, are you really going to do it?" Nunnally asked.

Lelouch nodded, "Yes, I've made up my mind. It is how I feel; I hate the way Britannia does things and the deaths that we saw…" Lelouch shook his head, "this can't go on. I know that Japan is defeated now but one day," Lelouch looked over the sky, "I want to free it, I want to free Japan and the other countries that Britannia has occupied."

"Let me help you," Nunnally said suddenly.

"What?" Lelouch asked surprised looking at his sister.

Suzaku was shocked as well, "Nunnally?"

"I want to help you Lelouch, I…I feel the same way and I want to do everything I can to help you."

"Nunnally, you…" Lelouch spoke surprised.

Nunnally looked at Suzaku, "Suzaku, you feel the same way to, right?"

Suzaku looked at Nunnally surprised and then he had a sad expression and looked at the ground.

"S-Suzaku?" Nunnally spoke concerned.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch spoke concerned as well.

Unknown to the three children, the young green haired, golden eyed woman in the kimono looked at the three children and had thoughts of the past two years.

**Flashback: May 14, 2008 atb**

Lelouch went on ahead to the Aries Villa and when Marianne was certain that there was no one else around, she sighed of relief.

"So CC, are you just going to keep hiding or are you going to come out?" Marianne asked.

The green haired, golden eyed woman called CC came out she was wearing a business suit.

"I'm a bit surprised Marianne," CC said.

"Surprised? About what?" Marianne replied.

"About your son's request to learn from you."

"Well, it did surprise me as well but I figured it would be beneficial to him and to us as well."

CC was confused, "What do you mean?"

"He may become very helpful for our goal."

"The Sword of Akasha…but there is a possibility that he won't like what you and Charles are doing, what if he was to learn about it and decided to fight against it."

"Well, if that happens, then he'll just have to be put down, that's all," Marianne answered bluntly.

CC was shocked at her answer.

"I'm going to go talk to Charles about this. I'll see you later CC," Marianne said as she walked away.

CC didn't know how to respond in what she had just heard and just decided to walk to another direction.

**Flashback End**

CC sighed, "I wonder…well, your children are fine for now Marianne, I'm keeping watch just like I promised."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Seven years later and Lelouch ends up getting caught up in a conflict that revolves a container.**


	2. Pursuing Conflict

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or have any association with Code Geass.

**Pursuing Conflict**

**Seven years later, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**

In the private academy for Britannian students, there was a girl walking in the halls of Ashford. The girl wore her Ashford middle school uniform and had her long sandy brown hair that went down to her lower back and stood 5'5. It was fourteen-year-old Nunnally Lamperouge formerly known as the former princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, Nunnally vi Britannia. As Nunnally continued her walk through the halls, she looked out of the window and sighed and went on her way.

"Nunnally," A female voice called.

Nunnally turned to see another girl who was her age and wore the same middle school uniform who had long blonde hair and red eyes.

"Oh hi Alice," Nunnally greeted.

Nunnally and Alice walked together.

"So where are you headed Nunnally?" Alice asked.

"I just need to take care of something," Nunnally answered.

"Oh, do you need any help?"

Nunnally shook her head and smiled, "No, I'll be fine but thanks for asking."

"Yeah, sure."

They got to the where the halls spilt.

"I have to go this way," Nunnally said as she pointed to her left.

"Okay Nunnally, I'll see you in class later on," Alice said.

"Sure, see you there," Nunnally said as she went to where she needed to go.

Alice looked on as her best friend kept walking and had a concerned expression. Soon Nunnally got to an area and made sure to look around. When she saw that there was no one there, she opened a door and went inside. Nunnally was in an elevator going down to a lower level and when the elevator stopped, the door opened and Nunnally went to place and she took a look at two huge machines. They were knightmare frames although they were not completely built yet. The one on her left was black and the one on her right was white. Nunnally went to the white knightmare frame and touched the frame.

"There are still things that I need," Nunnally said, "for my knightmare," Nunnally then looked over at the black knightmare, "and for Lelouch's," Nunnally sighed, "I hope Lelouch comes back soon."

Nunnally suddenly felt a presence and she smiled and she quickly pulled out two kunais and threw them behind her. The two kunais were easily caught by a woman who was Japanese and wore a maid outfit.

"Very impressive Lady Nunnally," The Japanese maid said with a smile.

Sayoko threw the two kunais back to Nunnally and Nunnally easily caught them and put them away.

"Hi Sayoko," Nunnally said with a smile, "oh, if you're here, does that mean…?"

"Yes Lady Nunnally," Sayoko said with a bow.

"Okay," Nunnally said as she went to Sayoko.

Sayoko looked at the knightmare frames, "How long will it be before they are finished?"

Nunnally looked at the two knightmares that were for her and her brother, "There are still things that I need and right now, Lelouch is out trying to get the funds for them."

"Oh I see," Sayoko said, "so that's why Master Lelouch went out."

"Yes, although I wish he would have taken me with him instead of Rivalz," Nunnally pouted a bit.

"Well Master Lelouch doesn't want risk you getting a bad reputation in case," Sayoko smiled, "I'm sure it will be fine."

"…Yes, I suppose," Nunnally then thought of something and smiled, "and Sayoko, remember that you promised to show me how to make a paper crane."

Sayoko chuckled happily, "I know, I haven't forgotten."

Nunnally and Sayoko continued with their pleasant conversations as they left and headed in the elevator.

**On the highway of the Tokyo Settlement**

A helicopter was flying in the air and was actually in pursuit of a truck.

"This is Alpha-3. Target is moving from Delta-12 to Delta-14,"The operative officer said, "moving at 80 kph! CCP to all mobile units! Declaring a Code Three from Floor 5 to 2. All units, take 2-8-8, I want the target intact."

In one of the rooms of the upper floor of the Britannian building, there were four Britannian men were watching the news of the terrorist bombing attack that took place in Osaka yesterday which resulted the deaths of 59 people, eight of them Britannians. The television was shut off and the two men were sitting in the table playing a game of chess. The old man that was playing was very nervous and he kept looking around while the middle aged noble was in glee while he was filing his nails.

"You're out of the time," One of the bodyguards said, "from here on out you have 20 seconds to move."

The old man was upset and looked at the chess board. The door suddenly opened and they all looked back to see who it was and the old man was smiled.

"Hmph, so your substitute has arrived," The noble said.

"I'm saved!" The old man said feeling relieved.

The old man stood up and walked towards the two people that had arrived and they were two boys who wore their Ashford Academy uniforms. One of them stood 5'11 and was a bit muscular and it was seventeen-year-old Lelouch Lamperouge, formerly known as the prince of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia. The one who stood next to him was the same age as Lelouch and was a friend of Lelouch, Rivalz Cardemonde.

"How are things in school?" The old man asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, for the most part," Lelouch assured him.

"What's this?" The noble asked, "Students?"

"Hmph, a nobleman," Lelouch responded while Rivalz smiled.

"Hmph, I do envy the young ones who seem to have so much free time on their hands. Yes, time for regret indeed. What's your name boy?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge," Lelouch answered and then he looked at the chess board, "hmm, now that's interesting."

Rivalz looked at the chess pieces on the board as well and was concerned.

"Wait a minute Lelouch," Rivalz said, "you can't win this no matter what you do, right?"

"Rivalz, how many minutes should we leave here in order to make it to our next class?"

"Uh well, if we move quickly, speed it up…about 20 minutes."

"I see," Lelouch crossed his arms and nodded, "in that case Rivalz, I strongly suggest that you drive safely on the way back."

Rivalz was shocked with what Lelouch had just said.

"I'll need nine minutes…oh and," Lelouch looked at the old man, "remember what we discussed yesterday."

The old man nodded, "Yes of course."

Lelouch sat in the chair facing the nobleman.

"Nine minutes though?" Rivalz spoke, "You only have twenty seconds per move."

"That's more than enough for me," Lelouch replied as he picked up the king piece.

The nobleman raised his eyebrow at Lelouch's action, "What's this? You're starting with the king?"

The nobleman laughed it off while Lelouch just sat with a grin.

**Ashford Academy's Campus**

It was lunch time for the students of Ashford Academy and three female students sat in their grassy area having their lunch and it was Milly Ashford, Shirley Fenette, and Nina Einstein.

"Where's Lulu?" Shirley asked.

"He went out with Rivalz again," Milly answered, "Nunnally told me that they went to gamble."

"Dammit again?" Shirley responded frustrated, "Aren't they even aware that they're part of the Student Council? Yet, they're gambling for money! Honestly, Lulu may be smart and gets high scores but he has such bad habits," Shirley sighed, "it's a miracle that he still the top of our class."

Shirley munched on her small tomato and Milly had a mischievous grin.

"Oh, if only my dear Lulu was such a serious man," Milly spoke imitating Shirley's voice and then smiled, "that's so adorable!"

"Madam President, please," Shirley said as she blushed.

"I wonder if it's hard for Nunnally," Nina said.

"Yes," Shirley looked at Nina and nodded, "I'm sure it must be."

"It is but I'm used to it," Nunnally suddenly said.

Milly, Nina, and Shirley were surprised to find Nunnally sitting next to Milly and Shirley.

"N-Nunnally," Milly spoke, "hi."

"Hi," Nunnally greeted with a smile.

"Um, Nunnally, when did you get here?" Shirley asked amazed as she looked around a bit.

"Mmm, three minutes ago," Nunnally grinned, "it's just that none of you noticed that I was here."

"Ah…y-yeah," Nina said as she blinked her eyes.

"Okay Nunnally, you have to teach me," Milly said.

"Teach you what Milly?" Nunnally asked as she opened up her boxed lunch.

"That thing you and Lelouch do, you know when you leave and appear without people really noticing," Milly waved her fork at Nunnally with a smile, "that trick you do."

"No," Nunnally looked at Milly with a smile, "I'd be putting everyone at risk teaching you…especially Shirley."

Milly pouted, "You're just like your brother, always feel the need to ruin my fun."

"Madam President!" Shirley said shocked.

**The highway of the Tokyo Settlement**

The truck continued to make its way to its destination. In the driver and passenger seats of the truck were two people. One was a man with long black hair and the other was a girl with red hair who wore a hat that was covering her eyes and the man was irritated.

"Damn it," The man said upset, "after going through the trouble of stealing this thing…this is all because Tamaki couldn't stick to Naoto's plan."

**A Britannian building**

Back in the room, the nobleman looked at the chess board in shock as he realized that he had lost and he couldn't believe how it was possible for him to lose.

"You lose," Lelouch said with a grin.

The nobleman looked at Lelouch in shock and Lelouch just gave a warm smile and the nobleman had his head down in defeat cursing how he was defeated by a mere schoolboy. Soon afterwards, Lelouch and Rivalz were leaving the building.

"It's always fun playing against the nobility," Rivalz commented, "their pride ensures that they'll pay what they owe you and besides that, 8 minutes and 32 seconds, that's a new record."

"Although, he didn't have enough time, another thing with nobles like him, they make tepid opponents," Lelouch chuckled, "it almost makes me sad," Lelouch then had a look of disdain, "but then again, they're nothing but parasites, maggots grown too fat on the backs of others."

"Man, that deep buddy," Rivalz said although he was a bit concern.

"It's a fact Rivalz, that's all there is."

"Uh, right…say why don't you play against one of the Elevens, they're not like us Britannians."

Lelouch stopped and glared at Rivalz and it surprised Rivalz.

"Uh, what?" Rivalz asked, "Something wrong?"

Lelouch closed his eyes, "No, it's nothing."

Lelouch walked past Rivalz and Rivalz looked over to Lelouch with a concerned expression.

"Lelouch," Rivalz called.

"What is it?" Lelouch replied.

"Well—"

Rivalz stopped himself when he and Lelouch suddenly heard people talking and they looked, they saw people watching the news of the terrorist bombing that killed many people and people were talking about how terrible the people behind the attack were and some even said how the Elevens were vile and some people said that how the Elevens were also scary. The screen changed showing the flag of Britannia.

"It's time for an address by His Royal Highness Prince Clovis, the third prince of the Holy Britannian Empire," The announcer spoke.

The screen changed again showing Clovis and Lelouch narrowed his eyes seeing one of his siblings.

"To my imperial subjects," Clovis started, "and of course, to many Elevens that cooperate with us."

**In the truck**

"We're not Elevens," The red haired girl said offended hearing the word, "we're Japanese!"

**Area 11 Government Bureau**

Clovis clenched on the spot where his heart for the camera.

"Do you not see?" Clovis said acting sad and torn, "My heart is torn in half! Into the heart filled with sadness, into the heart filled with rage!" Clovis gave an expression of determination and a strong resolve for people to see, "However as Viceroy of Area 11, I will not allow terrorism of any kind! The reason being that the battle we fight is a righteous one, a righteous battle that will protect the happiness of all! Now everyone…won't you join me in grieving for the eight who died in the line of duty of justice?"

"Now, let us have a moment of silence," The announcer said.

**Ashford Academy**

Nunnally was in a room watching Clovis's speech with a mini television.

"Clovis, this is typical of you," Nunnally spoke as she shook her head, "you're just putting on an act."

**A Parking Lot**

"Say, you're not going to join in?" Rivalz asked.

"Are you?" Lelouch asked.

"Naw, I'd be embarrassed."

Lelouch sighed and looked back at the screen showing his half brother Clovis. Lelouch narrowed his eyes.

"He's just putting on an act," Lelouch said in a low tone, "it makes me sick."

"Lelouch?" Rivalz said wondered what was going on in the mind of his friend.

Lelouch hopped on the passage seat of his friend's motorbike putting on his goggles and helmet.

"Let's go Rivalz," Lelouch said, "staying here in any longer will just give me a headache."

"Uh, s-sure buddy," Rivalz said as he got on his bike and started the engine.

Lelouch looked at the screen again, "I wouldn't be surprised if he was in fact actually attending a party enjoying himself."

**Area 11 Government Bureau**

The cameras stopped rolling and Clovis stepped down from the small stair very pleased with himself. Clovis's guests were in awe in glee with Clovis's on-camera performance.

"You were wonderful Your Highness," One of the female noble guests said impressed.

"One would never guess that you were actually attending a party and enjoying yourself," Another female noble commented who was impressed as well.

"The Viceroy is the face of the Area 11 after all," Clovis said with a smile as his two butlers were went to remove his cape.

"My, such self-confidence you have," Another guest said impressed.

Clovis was relishing in himself and was pleased, "I'm always prepared. Besides, I'm just trying to please the media."

Clovis looked over to the people who were part of the media and the members were pleased with Clovis.

"Oh no, we're pleased to aid you in your reign over Area 11,"One of the people part of the media said happily.

There were smiles and laughter as they continued to have fun in the party by Clovis and his guests. There was a tall man with long blonde hair that was tied to a ponytail and had blue eyes. He leaned against the wall reading over something in a book and it was Diethard Reid and he was both bored and disgusted with the display that was going on in the party as he was with himself as he criticized himself for being just as corrupt as his colleagues. Suddenly a Britannian soldier who was large and bald who also wore a monocle rushed to get to get to Clovis calling for him. This surprised Clovis and he was not happy with the fact that the soldier rushed in during the party.

"Bartley, how boorish of you," Clovis admonished.

"I beg your pardon Your Highness," Bartley replied, "but, well…"

Bartley whispered something in Clovis's ear and Clovis was not pleased with what he was just informed.

"You fool!" Clovis reacted angrily.

"The police have been told that it's medical equipment," Bartley whispered, "if we scramble our entire army, then there will be records of—"

"Send out my personal forces!" Clovis interrupted, "send the Knightmares as well."

Bartley was taken back a bit but obliged to his prince's command, "Yes Your Highness!"

Elsewhere, members of Clovis's personal forces were deployed in their Sutherland knightmare frames to pursue for the object in question as it was considered to be an Alert One.

**On the highway**

"That first move you made," Rivalz said, "why did you start with the king Lelouch?"

"If the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" Lelouch replied as he was reading a book.

"Hmm….say Lelouch, do you want to run a corporation? I bet you could since you're so smart."

"No thanks, I don't see that as something positive for my future."

"You sure?"

"I'm absolutely sure," Lelouch then had his thoughts, "_there's no way for me to know what will be the end result will be for me when I begin my fight…my only hope is that—_"

Lelouch's thoughts were interrupted when there was a sudden honk on the horn. Lelouch and Rivalz looked behind them and saw the truck was in way too close to their space.

"What the hell?!" Lelouch spoke surprised.

"Oh geez!" Rivalz spoke surprised as well.

Rivalz steered his bike away from the truck's path.

**In the truck**

The long haired man ranted about the two people he saw in front of them and the red haired clenched her teeth and then when she glanced at Lelouch, she was surprised as her eyes widened.

"_Is that…?_" The red haired girl asked in her head and then realized as to what was happening in front of her, "No, not the way!"

It was too late, the driver had already made the turn to an area that was closed off which was an abandoned construction site and ended up crashing the truck. Rivalz stopped his bike and he and Lelouch looked at what had just happened.

"Um, was this our fault?" Rivalz asked.

"No, but—" Lelouch stopped himself when he noticed something.

**Area 11's Government Bureau**

Bartley was in the hall walking with a concerned expression reminding himself that they had to do whatever it took to get it back as he predicted the consequences would be if the content of the container that was stolen was seen and known.

**In the highway**

Lelouch ran a bit and looked over the wreckage that was caused by the truck that crashed in the area. Rivalz had just informed Lelouch that their energy line had been cut. Lelouch looked over to the side and saw people looking over the damage as well. He also noticed that people were taking pictures on their cell phone while some were saying that maybe they should call for help. Lelouch noticed that not a single one of them were really doing anything and it really didn't surprised him and he shook his head as he was disgusted with what he was seeing.

"_These damn fools…_"Lelouch said in his head and then he decided to speak to Rivalz, "Rivalz, I'm going to try to help, if I don't make it back, go on without me."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Rivalz surprised and then he saw Lelouch drop his helmet and goggles and went off somewhere, "Wait Lelouch, where are you going?"

Lelouch got to the truck and looked around while the people that were just watching noticed; some made comments that it was a student that was part of the rescue team. There was one person making the suggestion to call the police while texting on her cell phone. Lelouch tried to remove the rubble that was blocking the side door.

"Hey, are you all right?" Lelouch asked, "Please answer, "Lelouch was not getting a response and it worried him, "damn."

Lelouch looked up and decided to go up as he noticed a ladder and decided to climb up. Meanwhile, Rivalz was moving his bike.

"I understand," Rivalz said upset, "I understand that Lelouch does what he believes is right, but still…I wish he stop showing off that meaningless pride of his and now…we'll be late for class."

In the truck, the red haired girl regained consciousness and looked over to the driver.

"Nagata," The red haired girl called, "Nagata!"

Outside the truck, Lelouch called for the people in the truck, asking if anyone could hear him. Lelouch suddenly felt a strange presence and he wondered what it was and then he decided to go further and try again. Suddenly the engine of truck started and the truck moved suddenly with Lelouch quickly realizing what was happening as he quickly hopped in the opened hatch at the top of the truck and got inside landing on his feet. He was doing what he could to keep his balance when the truck was swirling. Lelouch looked around again and was a bit agitated. Outside, Rivalz witnessed what had happened and was dumbfounded.

"They have a ladder outside the truck but none inside," Lelouch complained, "crap…"

"Attention!" A voice from the outside spoke, "Surrender now and you will have a chance to defend yourself in court!"

"Huh?"

From the outside, pursuers in helicopters were chasing the truck that was speeding.

"Surrender at once!" The pilot of the helicopter demanded as the pilot started shooting at the truck, "The next round will hit you! Surrender!"

In the truck, Nagata clenched his teeth, "They've called out the army, now what?"

"Did you forget, that's why I'm here," The young female red head said as he took off her hat.

As the truck kept moving, Lelouch was trying to figure out his next move. He knew that just going out was too risky and had to do things smart so that he doesn't do things recklessly. He suddenly saw that the doors were opening and quickly hid. Lelouch was ready as he narrowed his eyes and pulled out a kunai. He saw someone walking by and was surprised when he saw the red headed young woman.

"_Wait a minute_," Lelouch said in his head, "_is that…Kallen?_"

Lelouch waited to see what the young woman named Kallen was doing as he was also hearing her talk to someone on the other line.

"_If Kallen is involved then does that mean…._" Lelouch said in his head, "_I see, so this is your move, Naoto..._"

Meanwhile, Rivalz was calling for Lelouch but he had no luck. Rivalz started to think that Lelouch actually ditched him.

Meanwhile, three helicopters were still pursuing the truck and one of them was about to fire at the truck again but was struck by a Slash Harken.

"What was that?" One of the helicopter pilots asked shocked.

The back of the truck opened and something jumped out from the back of the truck and it was a red Glasgow knightmare frame. Kallen was in the cockpit piloting the red knightmare as she shot another Slash Harken at another helicopter.

"Stand down men," A voice commanded, "I'll handle this!"

A VTOL appeared carrying a Sutherland knightmare frame and it released the Sutherland knightmare frame and the frame landed on the highway. The pilot inside was a tall man with turquoise hair and orange eyes and he was in glee to perform his duties.

"It's amazing that you could get your hands on an outdated junky Glasgow," The blue haired pilot of the Sutherland said, "but that scrap heap is not a threat, much less a pathetic Eleven that can't appreciate the Empire's lenient and kind affection!"

The pilot of the Sutherland started shooting at the Glasgow and it did some damage and Kallen was off balance as a result.

"Lenient and kind affection my ass!" Kallen cursed angrily.

"Kallen, we need to split!" Nagata said on the other line, "We both can't get killed so make a run for it!"

Kallen was surprised, "But Nagata…"

"Just do it," Nagata insisted.

Meanwhile as Nagata was driving the truck, another Sutherland appeared and caught Nagata completely surprised as the Sutherland shot at Nagata and the truck, making Nagata make a turn off the highway. In the second Sutherland, a female pilot that was dark-skinned and had long blueish teal hair and golden eyes smiled as she was seeing what was happening.

"How simpleminded," The dark-skinned woman said.

Meanwhile, Kallen attempted to fire her Slash Harken at the Sutherland she was facing but the controls were not working for her and she was frustrated and she was forced have her knightmare's arm shot off towards the knightmare frame as a distraction as she ran away.

**In the truck**

Lelouch was looking at his cell phone and found that he had no reception.

"Just as I thought," Lelouch said as he closed his phone and put it back in his pocket and then looked from his side, "from the way the truck is moving and the darkness in here, we must be heading in the old subway lines," Lelouch sighed, "heading to the ghettos no doubt...exiting out would be dangerous," Lelouch narrowed his eyes, "still though, I can't just stay here."

Lelouch stood up and looked over and picked up the radio that was left here.

**Somewhere on the highway**

Rivalz was pushing his bike and was angry.

"Damn him," Rivalz complained, "leaving me behind like this. He just can't let go…no matter what it is, he just doesn't want to just let go…"

**In front of the Area 11 Government Bureau**

Bartley was shocked as he faced a man who wore a lab coat and had lavender hair, grayish blue eyes and wore glasses who man smiled.

"What are you looking at?" Bartley asked surprised.

"I am looking at a man who blundered," The bespectacled man replied.

Bartley was shaking with anger, "Why you…"

"You really overdid it General. Terrorists stole something that you and Prince Clovis were secretly working on. Retrieving it would be a simple matter but you want to sweep up their compatriots as well and should you let the terrorists go, you'll be able to track down their hideouts," The bespectacled man turned to face a young woman in uniform that had dark blue hair and light blue eyes, "Congratulations Cecile, your reasoning was right on the mark!"

The young woman named Cecile was surprised, "Oh n-no, I just thought that it was strange, that's all Lloyd."

"Enough!" Bartley demanded, "So what does the members of the Special Envoy Engineering Corps want?"

"We're willing to help you out," The man named Lloyd turned to face Bartley with a smile.

Bartley was surprised, "Help?"

"Yes, I want data."

"So what exactly did they steal?" Cecile asked.

"…Chemical weapons," Bartley answered reluctantly, "in other words, poison gas."

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

Masked Britannian soldiers were scoured to look for the truck that carried what was known to be poison gas. The Japanese people living in the ghettos were nervous and scared as they were seeing soldiers running all over the place looking for the object in question. Meanwhile in the tunnel, Nagata was bleeding and it was hard for him to steer and he ending driving right to a huge pothole. Lelouch barely held on to something when it happened and he wondered if it was an accident. A masked Britannian soldier was at the scene and he noticed the truck that was stuck in the huge pothole and that it wasn't able to go any further.

"Could that be it?" The masked soldier asked himself.

In the truck, Nagata was still trying to drive but no matter how hard he pushed down the gas pedal, he was not able to get the truck to move and he decided to flip the switch causing the side door of the truck to be opened and Lelouch was surprised of what was happening. The masked Britannian soldier saw what was happened and took a close and he nodded as his guess was indeed correct and he was making contact to let his superiors know that he found what they were looking for. Afterward, the soldier looked and saw someone and ran towards him. Lelouch wondered what was with the container and then he suddenly felt a presence and his instincts kicked in as he able to quickly block a kick of the soldier that spun around. Lelouch jumped back and clenched his teeth.

"_Damn it_," Lelouch said in his head, "_how could I be so careless?_"

The soldier attempted to subdue Lelouch but Lelouch countered by grabbing both wrists of the soldier and then he tripped the soldier and then he flipped him over surprising the soldier as Lelouch had him pinned on the ground. The soldier's mouth guard came off.

"You, enough with the killing!" The soldier demanded.

"What?" Lelouch replied surprised.

The soldier was trying to free himself from Lelouch's hold, "I can't believe you people would use poison gas!"

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch replied annoyed.

"Don't play dumb!" The soldier shot back as he did a quick kick.

The quick kick forced Lelouch to dodge and the solder was able to free himself and quickly got back on his feet and Lelouch was annoyed with what the soldier was implying.

"If there's any poison gas here as you say, then it was Britannia that made it, right?" Lelouch responded.

When the soldier took a good look at Lelouch, he was shocked.

"Y-You…" The soldier spoke.

"You want to avoid more deaths, then it would be more beneficial to defeat Britannia," Lelouch said with a glare.

"Lelouch?" The soldier uttered.

Lelouch was surprised as his eyes widened, "What? How do you know my name? Who the hell are you?" Lelouch said as he got in a fighting stance.

The soldier smiled and took off his helmet and Lelouch was surprised to see someone he had not seen in seven years.

"That stance and they way you blocked and countered my moves, I should have known it was you Lelouch," The soldier said, "it's me, Suzaku."

"It really is you," Lelouch uttered surprised as he dropped his stance, "but…you actually became a Britannian soldier? But why?"

"What about you? Don't tell me you—"

Suzaku was interrupted as the container was suddenly opened. There was a bright light and both Lelouch and Suzaku got away from the container and Suzaku covered Lelouch's mouth with his own mouth guard as it opened up. They both feared the poison gas was about to spew out. As they looked, they saw a figure that was moving as the container was opened but what they saw was not something remotely of gas but instead, what was revealed was actually a young woman with long green hair and golden eyes who was tied in a straight jacket with her mouth covered. Lelouch and Suzaku were surprised and didn't know what to make of it. Afterwards, Lelouch and Suzaku helped the woman out of the truck and were untying her.

"Answer me Suzaku," Lelouch said, "how could this girl be poison gas?"

"But it was what we were told in the briefing," Suzaku said.

A light suddenly flashed on them and they looked to see what was going on as Suzaku stood up. Members of the Royal Guard appeared with their guns pointing at them and the leader who had dark blue short hair and a scar on the right side of his face next to his eye.

"Damn monkey," The royal guard leader said coldly, "even an Honorary Britannian doesn't have the authority of you've just done."

"But I was told it was poison gas," Suzaku said as he ran and faced his superior officer.

"You have no right to protest!" The Royal Guard leader countered.

"_We're in trouble_," Lelouch said in his head, "_in a way, this girl is poison, poison to Suzaku's superiors if this gets out._"

"However in face of your great achievements, I'll be merciful," The Royal Guard leader said with a smug look and then brought out a gun to give to Suzaku, "Private Kururugi, take this gun and execute the terrorist."

Lelouch clenched his teeth and glared at the leader, "_That bastard!_"

Suzaku was surprised and then looked back at Lelouch, "But he's not a terrorist. He's a civilian who got dragged into this."

The Royal Guard leader didn't like what he heard, "Why you…that's an order! Didn't you swear your loyalty to Britannia?"

"Yes, I did but I still can't, I can't follow that order sir."

"What was that?"

"I won't do it sir," Suzaku turned to Lelouch with a smile, "I won't kill a civilian, not him especially."

"I see…then die!"

Suzaku was surprised and then he was shot in the back.

"No, Suzaku!" Lelouch shouted.

Lelouch's eyes widened as he was seeing his childhood friend lying on the ground and he felt shattered. Lelouch was upset that Suzaku became a Britannian soldier but the fact that he was just shot just because he refused to follow a heinous order that made no sense was inexcusable and it was too much to bear. Lelouch was shaking and had his hatred toward the men before him grew more. It was an aspect of Britannia that he despised.

"You seem to be a Britannian student," The Royal Guard leader said, "too bad you chose the wrong day to skip school, it's just not your day."

"You bastard!" Lelouch said with hatred.

"After you retake the girl, kill the student."

"Yes, my lord," The members said in unison.

Meanwhile in the truck, Nagata was bleeding out and he knew that he was not going to live much longer. He took a glance at the picture of himself with his wife and child.

"Death…to Britannia," Nagata uttered, "long live…Japan."

Nagata pushed the red button and it caused the truck to explode, surprising Lelouch and the members of the royal guard. Lelouch used his quick thinking get away and took the mysterious girl with him and the Royal Guards were thrown off by the explosion.

**G-1 Base**

In the bridge of the G-1 Base, Bartley was being informed by the leader of the Royal Guard of what occurred and he was not pleased.

"They got away?" Bartley asked angrily, "And you call yourselves the Royal Guard?"

"Forgive me my lord," The Royal Guard leader replied on the other line, "the blast was mainly directed upward—"

"You fool, why the hell do you think I only told you people about this?" Bartley interrupted.

"We-we'll continue the investigation," The Royal Guard leader assured.

"The plan has moved forward to the next phase," Clovis said suddenly.

Bartley was surprised and turned to face Clovis, "B-But Your Highness…"

"If knowledge of her gets out, I'll be disinherited," Clovis pointed out, "tell them back home that we're carrying out a plan of urban renewal here," Clovis stood up from his throne, "as Clovis la Britannia, third prince of the Empire I command you, destroy Shinjuku ghetto, leave no one alive!"

The knightmare frames and armed soldiers were deployed and they were ready to carry out the massacre in the Shinjuku ghetto.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Lelouch receives his Geass power from the green haired girl and he strikes back against Clovis's forces guiding a group led by a young man.**


	3. Strike Back

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass.

**Strike Back**

The people of the Shinjuku Ghetto were running for their lives in horror as Britannian soldiers and their knightmares were shooting and killing people. The lives of the Japanese in Shinjuku were nothing for Clovis when he gave the order and in all in order to protect his dirty little secret. The massacre continued in Shinjuku as people were trying to get away, only to be shot down without mercy. It was truly hell for the people of Shinjuku. Meanwhile, Lelouch was running with the mysterious green haired girl with him. Lelouch looked and he was mortified when he saw people were being killed left and right. He was seeing men, women, children being shot down by soldiers and for Lelouch, it was too cruel and it made him angry seeing soldier just shooting down people who he was sure they were just ordinary people and had nothing to do with the people that stolen the canister the girl he was with inside.

"It's a damn massacre," Lelouch said angrily.

Lelouch looked over the girl who just tripped and looked helpless. Lelouch clenched his teeth with anger and rage and then sadness as he had just witness Suzaku being shot by his commanding officers. Lelouch was losing his composure when this horrendous and vile massacre was happening to the people of Shinjuku.

"You…this is happening because of you, right?" Lelouch asked the girl angrily, "Innocent people are being slaughtered," Lelouch was shaking in anger, "even Suzaku…they killed him…in terms of being a soldier for Britannia, he was being logical and they killed him and all because…" Lelouch looked at the girl and then he stopped himself when she saw how helpless she looked and then he had his hand over his face and felt ashamed, "No, this isn't your fault, you're not the one that's causing this," Lelouch clenched his teeth, "Clovis is, this is his doing," Lelouch went to the girl and had a remorseful expression, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blamed you for this, it's not like you have control over this…I'm ashamed of myself for pointing the finger at you. Anyway, we should get out of here…okay?"

The girl just looked at Lelouch and nodded and Lelouch helped her up. Later on, Lelouch kept going, guiding the mysterious woman with him. He got to a warehouse as he arrived, he witness a man in a suit running scared out of his mind and then he saw the man turned around seeing the members of the Royal Guard.

"Why?" The man in the suit said, "Why are you doing this? This doesn't make sense; you're just killing for no reason."

The man was immediately shot and he fell on the floor dead. Lelouch witness what had just happened and just looked at the man who was questioning the reasoning of the soldiers.

"Well?" The Royal Guard leader asked.

"Nothing but Elevens sir," One of the soldiers said.

"I see," The Royal Guard leader looked around, "are you sure the exit comes out here?"

"Yes sir, it matches up the map of the old city."

Lelouch was upset at the site of the people that were killed and he had an image of the time he along with Nunnally and Suzaku were walking along the path that were riddled with dead bodies seven years ago.

"_They believe they are justified_," Lelouch said, "_they're just cold blooded murderers who kill out of a whim and convenience…and Clovis is the worst of it._"

Lelouch cell phone suddenly rang and it surprised him as well as giving him away to the Royal Guard and Lelouch quickly hung up.

**Ashford Academy**

Shirley was on her cell phone trying to talk to Lelouch but when she got hung up, she got upset.

"That jerk hung up on me!" Shirley said angrily.

**Shinjuku Ghetto Warehouse**

Lelouch was pushed back and his back was to a wall as he glared at the members of the Royal Guard and the mysterious green haired woman was being held by two members of the Royal Guard and she tried to get free while rest were pointing their guns at Lelouch.

"Damn you," Lelouch said in anger.

"An appropriate location to end a terrorist," The leader of the Royal Guard said with a smug.

"You people…"

"Still, you did well for a student, as expected from a Britannian. It's a shame that we have to kill a fellow Britannian as a terrorist, but we have our orders so your future ends here schoolboy."

The Royal Guard leader brought up his gun and pointed it at Lelouch and then the mysterious girl suddenly got free and rushed in as she got in front of Lelouch.

"He mustn't die!" The woman said.

The leader of the Royal Guard fired his gun and the bullet hit the girl's forehead and she fell on the floor dead. Lelouch was surprised as she looked at the girl that had just shielded him. This also surprised the members of the Royal Guard as none of them expected the girl to take such action.

"No…" Lelouch said softly, "why would you…?"

Lelouch kneeled next to the girl and the girl lied dead as she was bleeding from the gunshot in the head and the leader of the Royal Guard sighed.

"Oh well," The Royal Guard leader said, "we were told to bring her back alive if possible…" The leader smiled, "we'll tell our superiors this. The Royal Guard found the terrorist hideout and wiped them out. However, the hostage was already tortured to death. What do you think schoolboy?"

Lelouch had his head down, stood up, and had his hands behind his back and he sprung two kunais from sleeves.

"Here's something," Lelouch said, "What should a Britannian that actually despises his own country do with his life?"

"What?" The Royal Guard leader replied, "So you're some kind of radical, huh?"

"I'm someone who has his eyes opened to Britannia's vile actions," Lelouch replied.

"Vile actions you say," The Royal Guard leader replied, "You know, it really doesn't matter what you think," The leader smirked with a sadistic glee, "we're just doing our jobs."

"And I'm going to do what needs to be done to stop this madness."

"What was that?" The Royal Guard leader replied surprised as well as his subordinates.

Lelouch looked at the soldiers with cold eyes and threw his two kunais finding its mark on the heads of two soldiers killing them and it surprised the others and then Lelouch quickly ran and punched the leader in the face and Lelouch yanked the gun away from the Royal Guard leader's hands and Lelouch quickly shot and killed all the members of the Royal Guard with the leader's gun. The soldiers were all dead and the leader of the Royal Guard was the only one left alive and was shaking, surprised at what had just happened as Lelouch pointed the gun at the man.

"Why you…" The Royal Guard leader spoke.

"How the tables have turned," Lelouch said, "it's a rotten feeling, isn't it?"

The Royal Guard leader was shaking in fear and didn't know what to do.

"Think about it, that's how the Japanese feel when you point your weapons at them and torment them and then kill them just because you can."

"Japanese?" The leader said surprised that another Britannian would refer to them as such, "They're not Japanese, they're Elevens, just stinking Elevens!"

Lelouch shot a round that grazed the left cheek of the Royal Guard leader and it was bleeding.

"You…do you understand what you're doing?" The leader of the Royal Guard asked still shaking in fear, "Don't you realize the consequences of what you've done? This is an act of treason."

"You were about to kill me, falsely accusing me of terrorism just so that Clovis's dirty little secret was kept intact and you have the nerve to talk to me about treason."

"Okay, listen, let's talk this over," The Royal Guard leader waved his hands, "you don't want to kill me. Let's make a deal. I admit that I'm quite impressed with what you just did actually. You have skill, skill that would be beneficial serving Prince Clovis. I can put in a good word for you with Prince Clovis and General Bartley."

"So you think you can win me over with praises and promises of recognition after what you've done?" Lelouch shook his head, "I really hate people like you, especially the kind of scum who will say anything just to save their own damn lives and have no regard of others who can't defend themselves. Let me tell you something and this is something that I believe in, the only ones who should kill are the ones prepared to be killed."

"You…" The Royal Guard leader clenched his teeth, "who the hell are you that would refuse a great offer schoolboy."

"Seven years ago, my mother was murdered at the Aries Villa in Pendragon and my sister and I were exiled to this land, only to be expected to die and to be made martyrs. That and this massacre that you people committed is part of the reason why I'll bring Britannia down on its knees."

"Seven years ago at the Aries Villa? What are you…?" The Royal Guard leader's eyes widened as he suddenly realized who Lelouch was, "no, it can't be…you're…"

"That's right," Lelouch said darkly.

"Lelouch vi Britannia!"

It was the last thing the Royal Guard leader said as Lelouch shot the man in the head and the Royal Guard leader fell on the ground dead with his eyes opened as he was seeping blood from being shot in the head. Lelouch realized that the gun he used was out of bullets and said to himself how lucky he was as he threw the gun away and picked up the two kunais he threw at the two soldiers. He then went over to the dead green haired girl and was sad to see her dead.

"I'm sorry," Lelouch said with sadness, "I should have protected you."

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault," The green haired girl said suddenly.

Lelouch was surprised as he went back and he looked at the woman and was shocked again as he saw that girl that got shot in the head opened her eyes and looked at Lelouch. Lelouch saw that she was healed from the gunshot she suffered from the head and was no longer bleeding.

"Are you alive?" Lelouch asked shocked.

"Yes," The young woman said as she sat up.

"But how, you were shot in the head…you were dead."

"Yes I was…and it's not the first time," The woman looked at the dead Royal Guard members, "you certainly gotten better, that's for sure Lelouch."

Lelouch was surprised again, "Who are you?"

"I've actually known about you Lelouch and now for what you've done for me, I want to give you something."

"Give me something, what do you mean?"

The woman took hold of Lelouch's hand and suddenly Lelouch found himself in something in a different place. Lelouch was wondering what was going on.

"What is this?" Lelouch asked as he gasped of the different surroundings.

"Surely, you don't want things to continue on as they are?"

"Is it you? What is this? Where am I?"

"Do you desire power Lelouch?"

"Power?"

"If you had power, could you live?"

"What?" Lelouch asked confused as he was seeing multiple images of the woman.

"I'll make a deal with you."

"A deal?"

"Yes, in exchange for power, you must make my one wish come true."

"A wish? What wish is that?"

"Accept this contract and while you live in a world of humans, you will live unlike any other human."

"Hold on, you didn't answer my question."

"When the time comes Lelouch, I promise to tell you…but only if you agree to the contract and I will grant you power. A different providence, time, and life…the power of the king…the one that may, no, will isolate you. Are you prepared for it?"

Lelouch thought about what the woman said. He thought the things that were going on at the moment and the things that had happened in his past. Lelouch thought about and was preparing himself when he was ready to fight and defeat Britannia and he thought about the people he had met in Japan and then Nunnally and Sayoko were supportive and were willing to do everything to aid him in his quest. Lelouch didn't know what the future would hold for him, he wasn't even sure if he would live or die in his struggle against the country of his birth but Lelouch was certain that whatever it may be, he was going to need everything he had in his disposal and he figured being granted a new power could help in his own rebellion, he just only hoped that he was not making a mistake in accepting the contract but he also figured whatever happened, he would find a way.

"I see," Lelouch said and then he paused, "if that's the case…then I accept. I accept the contract!"

The contract was made and Lelouch felt a strange feeling on his left eye as he was holding over it. He was sure he gained whatever power that the girl was talking and then he looked around and saw he was back in the surrounding as before and he looked at the green haired girl.

"What is this power you have given me?" Lelouch asked.

"It's the power of Geass," The girl answered.

"Geass?"

"Yes, the power of the king."

Lelouch felt his power and realized what he was able to do with the power he felt on his eye and he nodded and he turned towards the green haired girl again.

"I would like to know your name," Lelouch said.

"Sure," The girl said as she stood up, "I am CC."

"CC?"

"Yes, that's what I go by," The woman named CC smiled, "it is a pleasure seeing you again Lelouch."

Lelouch stood up, "Tell me, how is it that you know about me?"

"I've seen you with your sister Nunnally."

"And?"

"That's all I'll say for now."

Lelouch was taken back, "You can't be serious."

"I am."

Lelouch twitch his eyebrow with annoyance and he seriously hoped he did not make a mistake in trusting her.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the Shinjuku Ghetto, the armed Britannian forces with the G-1 Base in the center were directing the onslaught.

"Remember, your enemies are garbage that could never be Honorary Britannians," Bartley said, "wipe out every last one of them!"

A Sutherland pulled up and in it was the same blue haired, orange eyed Britannian pilot and he was smiling.

"Naturally," The blue haired pilot said.

"Lord Jeremiah," A soldier said on the other line, "General Bartley wants you to take command of the second area—"

"He's got staff officers, right?" The pilot named Jeremiah interjected, "It's been ages since I've had this much fun on the front lines!"

Jeremiah started shooting and rushed in. In the bridge of the G-1 Base, the staff members as well as Bartley and Clovis were watching their forces closing in and Clovis smirked, pleased with himself for the result of the order he gave.

Back in the warehouse, Lelouch was looking over the dead bodies of the Japanese that were killed by the Royal Guard.

"This has to stop," Lelouch said.

"What are you going to do?" CC asked.

Lelouch didn't get to answer because a Sutherland suddenly arrived and just started shooting all over the place but neither Lelouch nor CC even flinched when that happened and they just looked at the knightmare. Lelouch signaled CC to hide and CC nodded and did just that. In the cockpit, the blueish teal haired, yellow eyed dark-skinned woman activated her sensors and saw the bodies of the Japanese and then she was surprised see the members of the Royal Guard dead.

"What the hell happened here? Why are His Highness's Royal Guard here and dead?" The female pilot asked shocked and then she saw Lelouch and then pushed the button in order to speak to him, "You boy, what happened here? You look to be a Britannian student. Why are you here?"

Lelouch just stayed silent and the female pilot was a bit irritated.

"Answer me!" The pilot demanded, "Otherwise…"

Lelouch just glared at the knightmare, "Tch…"

The dark-skinned pilot started shooting again and shot very near Lelouch and again, Lelouch was not intimidated.

"Hmph, typical," Lelouch retorted, "this is how you people operate. Are you really knights or are you just trigger happy maniacs?"

"What was that? Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

"Oh well, my name is Alan Spacer, I'm a son of a duke," Lelouch put his hands up, "you can come and take a look at my ID. It's in my breast pocket. Afterwards, I request your protection."

In the cockpit, the female pilot narrowed her eyes, "_a son of a duke here in the ghetto…hmm_," The pilot nodded, "I don't know why a duke's son would be here in the ghetto, especially with what's going on but I'll be right there so don't move."

"Of course," Lelouch said and then he had his thoughts, "_time to test out my new power._"

The female pilot got out of her knightmare and pulled out a gun pointing it at Lelouch and she walked towards him.

"Obey my orders," Lelouch said as he activated his Geass.

The Geass power took hold of the female pilot.

"Yes, of course," The pilot said becoming obedient.

"_Excellent, so this is really is my power_," Lelouch said in his head as he put his hands down, "Answer my questions, what is your name and unit?"

"My name is Villetta Nu, 8th Mobile Battalion, part of the Purist Faction."

"Tch, the Purist Faction," Lelouch said as he was disgusted, "What is your objective?"

"To eliminate the Elevens here in the Shinjuku Ghetto."

Lelouch made sure to keep calm and he also made sure he kept his eye contact on the woman named Villetta as he guessed that it was required, "What do you know about the reason for it?"

"I was told that terrorists have obtained poison gas and they were hiding in Shinjuku and the Elevens living here are aiding them."

"_So like Suzaku, she doesn't know about CC…I guess only those soldiers did_," Lelouch said in his head, "Give me your knightmare."

"Of course, the code is XG21-G2D4," Villetta said as he tossed her knightmare key to Lelouch.

Lelouch caught the key and decided two last things, "Villetta Nu, you are to sit next to the dead bodies of those soldiers," Lelouch pointed at the dead Royal Guards as CC came out of hiding and stood next to Lelouch, "in fifteen minutes, you will return to normal with absolutely no memory of having seen or heard me and what we discussed."

"Understood," Villetta said as she went and sat next to the dead bodies of the Royal Guard.

"A little cruel, don't you think?" CC said.

"Hmph," Lelouch replied, "I don't how she'll respond when she gets out of the trance but I'm not going to stick around and find out. Well CC?"

"I'm going to another direction."

"Huh? I think it would be best if we stick together."

"Don't worry, now that I'm no longer tied up, I can evade easily, don't worry, I'll meet up with you, I promise, besides, now that you and I have a contract, I have to make sure you stay alive. I won't let you die. Don't worry, I can keep myself out of trouble and besides, I might be in your way if I get in the knightmare with you."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"I'm positive."

Fifteen minutes later, Villetta was recovered and she was jumped up surprised and it was creepy for her that she was literally next to the dead Royal Guard and then she looked around and saw that her knightmare was missing.

"What happened?" Villetta asked, "Where the hell is my knightmare?"

Villetta held her head not having any recollection of what happened and she was upset.

"Dammit!" Villetta cursed, "What happened to me and why can't I remember?" Villetta looked at the dead Britannian soldiers, "And why the hell am I next to dead bodies?"

Villetta felt her skin crawl.

**An A.S.E.E.C. Trailer just outside the Shinjuku Ghetto**

Suzaku was on the makeshift bed asleep and he dreamt of his past. He was in bandages to recover from the gunshot wound he received. Lloyd and Cecile looked over to him and Lloyd had grinned.

"Having a bad day, are we?" Lloyd said.

Suzaku suddenly woke and looked and saw the two people.

"Looks like you missed your chance to go to heaven Private Kururugi," Lloyd commented.

"Huh?" Suzaku uttered and then spoke in his head, "_I'm alive?_" Suzaku attempted to sit up but still felt the pain of the wound he suffered, "Where…?"

Suzaku was still able to sit up and looked around.

"We're still in the Shinjuku ghetto," Lloyd answered, "With Prince Clovis near, it's probably the safest place there is right now."

"This is what protected you," Cecile said as she showed Suzaku a damaged pocket watch as she was holding it with a cloth under it.

"It deflected the bullet from inside your protective suit," Lloyd explained.

"Is it valuable?"

"Y-Yeah, it is," Suzaku answered as he took the pocket watch.

"You Elevens do believe that gods live inside objects," Lloyd said, "I guess this one—"

"Uh, is Lelouch…?" Suzaku interjected but stopped himself to redirect what he wanted to know, "What's the current situation?"

"It looks like the poison gas was released. They say there have been massive casualties among the Elevens. They don't seem to have even found the perpetrators yet."

Suzaku was shocked what he had just heard and he was upset about it, "I see…not yet…but more senseless killing," Suzaku had his thoughts again, "_Why do they continue to fight? If they work with the system, surely…_" Suzaku shook his head in disgust, "_they're just lashing out, not caring who dies in the process._"

"Private Kururugi, how much experience do you have in piloting a knightmare frame?"

Suzaku was surprised at that question, "Uh, m-me? But there's no way that an Eleven like me would actually be allowed to…"

Lloyd simply held up the key and smiled, "But if you actually could?"

"If I could?" Suzaku asked confused.

"Congratulations!" Lloyd said happily with excitement, "The only knightmare of its type in the world awaits you! Mount it and it will change, you and the world…whether you want to or not."

**Within the Shinjuku Ghetto**

More Japanese people were being gunned down and then a Slash Harken shot one of the tanks and it was the red Glasgow that was piloted by Kallen. In the cockpit, Kallen was enraged in seeing the massacre that was occurring.

"Damn Britannian bastards!" Kallen said in anger and tears in her eyes, "You'll pay for this!"

Kallen looked around and saw another tank and Kallen was about to shoot the other Slash Harken but someone had beaten her to the punch and she looked and saw a grey Glasgow as it retracted its Slash Harken.

"I finally found you Kallen," The voice of a young man said, "I'm glad you're safe."

Kallen recognized the voice and was she was happy to hear his voice.

"Naoto, it's you," Kallen said happily.

In the cockpit of the grey Glasgow, the young man with red hair smiled and it was Naoto, Kallen's older brother. Naoto looked around and was disgusted with what he was seeing.

"Murdering bastards!" Naoto said.

"We can't let this go on Big Brother," Kallen said.

"I know Kallen, I know…Kaname, how are things on your end?"

"Not so good," The man who was Kaname Ohgi said on the other line.

"Damn…okay, listen, I'm going to act as a decoy. While I'm doing that, all of you concentrate in getting the people to safety, we can't let anymore of our people get killed."

"Wait Naoto, I'll help you as well," Kallen suggested.

"Kallen…"

"Naoto, please, let me help you."

"We'll do what we can to get the people to safety but we're surrounded and pinned already," Ohgi pointed out.

"I know, but please try Kaname, relay that to the others and make sure Tamaki doesn't screw this up."

"Sure Naoto, you got it," Ohgi said.

Meanwhile, the Sutherland that was piloted by Lelouch made its move. In the cockpit, Lelouch was looking around and getting the feel of the controls. He then spotted a Sutherland targeting people that were trying to run. Lelouch moved and shot at the knightmare and this caught the pilot by surprised seeing another Sutherland shooting at him.

"What…what the hell? Who—?"

The pilot didn't get to finish because Lelouch quickly charged the knightmare and rammed the other knightmare causing it to fall on the ground. Lelouch pointed the machine gun at it and started shooting the knightmare point blank, destroying the knightmare. Lelouch then quickly moved on to avoid being seen by other enemy knightmares. Lelouch hid in between the buildings and activated the sensors. When he saw it cleared, he took out his cell phone and dialed a number to make a call.

**Ashford Academy**

In the girl's locker room, Shirley was with her teammates in the Swim Club when her cell phone suddenly rang. She looked at her caller ID and saw that it was Lelouch as she answered the phone.

"Lulu?" Shirley said, "What are you up to? Where are you?"

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

"Are you near a TV Shirley?" Lelouch asked.

"Huh, a TV?" Shirley asked on the other line.

"Yeah, sorry, it's important."

Shirley sighed, "Hang on for a moment."

Lelouch heard Shirley asking her teammates if she could change the channel and one of her teammates asked what channel she wanted to change to. Lelouch told Shirley to change it to the news to see if they was anything regarding Shinjuku. Lelouch got his answer when Shirley told him that they were reporting traffic restrictions. When he asked why, Shirley responded that they were not saying why. Lelouch concluded that the Britannian forces would kill everyone in the Shinjuku ghetto and then make up whatever story they wanted to show. Lelouch then noticed something that he was seeing on his monitor.

"You're gambling again, aren't you Lulu?" Shirley asked, "It's dangerous, I told you that before."

"I know what you're saying Shirley. Anyway, I have to go."

"Wait Lulu, what are you—?"

Lelouch hung up and then he sent a text to Nunnally and one more person since he figured that Nunnally would be in class and the other person would be working on something at the moment.

**Ashford Academy**

Shirley was upset again when Lelouch hung up and he was shaking.

"Why does that jerk have to hang up on me?!" Shirley said livid.

Shirley tried to call him again only to find that his number was beyond service range. Shirley just slumped.

"Dammit Lulu…" Shirley said in a soft tone.

Shirley's swim club teammates were looking at Shirley with concern.

Meanwhile, Nunnally was in her class and she felt a vibration in her pocket. She discreetly looked at her cell phone and saw that she received a text from Lelouch. In a room, a male student with silver hair looked at the text he got from Lelouch.

"I see," The silver haired student said, "a dangerous situation indeed…be safe my friend."

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

Lelouch looked at the monitor in the knightmare he was piloting and calculating his next move. Lelouch piloted the knightmare and was moving while being careful of not being seen. He suddenly heard a loud noise and he looked and saw a Slash Harken that just brought down a helicopter and he saw the red Glasgow.

"That red Glasgow," Lelouch said, "it must be Kallen," Lelouch smiled, "Okay, I'll help them out…I just hope they trust me enough to follow my directions," Lelouch then picked up the radio he got from truck, "good thing I kept this."

Meanwhile Kallen in the red Glasgow had two Sutherlands behind her and Kallen was startled. Naoto in the grey Glasgow appeared behind Kallen and started shooting them.

"Naoto!" Kallen said.

"Kallen, get moving now!" Naoto ordered.

In the cockpit in one of the Sutherlands, Jeremiah grinned.

"That red Glasgow and now we have another one," Jeremiah said, "must be another insolent Eleven!"

Jeremiah rushed in and started shooting at both Glasgows and Kallen retreated. Kallen looked at her power supply reading and saw that it was low.

"Damn, only 30 minutes at the most," Kallen said and then she was worried for her brother, "Naoto, please be safe."

"The west entrance," Lelouch's voice suddenly spoke.

Kallen was surprised, "What the…that voice…who…?"

"Use the train tracks to move over the west entrance."

"Who is this?" Kallen asked, "How do you know this code?"

"That doesn't matter at the moment Kallen, if you want to win, then you'll need to trust me."

"To win?" Kallen asked surprised.

"Correct, surely you and your brother Naoto don't want to die."

"How do you know about me and my brother?"

"West entrance by train tracks, hurry Kallen!"

Kallen was not sure but she decided in a moment's haste to listen and she piloted her Glasgow to the train tracks.

"Hey, what do I do now?" Kallen asked being very nervous as two Sutherlands were tailing her.

In one of the Sutherland cockpits, Jeremiah was finding it amusing.

"Pathetic Eleven," Jeremiah commented, "What kind of hunt is this that you just run away?"

Kallen noticed that a train was coming along.

"A train…" Kallen uttered.

"See Kallen, because you trusted me, you get to win," Lelouch said, "jump on that train."

Kallen did what she was instructed and hopped on the train and it stopped Jeremiah.

"Tch, you actually think you get through that way?" Jeremiah asked not being impressed as he had his Sutherland stopped the train and then he turned to the Sutherland with him, "you go after that red Glasgow."

"Yes, My lord!" The other pilot responded.

The second Sutherland jumped to go after Kallen but as the Sutherland was in the air, it was struck by two Slash Harkens, damaging the Sutherland and knocking it off the track. This surprised Jeremiah and he looked to see the source and saw a Sutherland that was inside a building as the Sutherland that was actually piloted by Lelouch retracted the Slash Harkens.

"A friendly fire?" Jeremiah asked, "What's your unit?!"

Lelouch pointed the machine gun at Jeremiah's knightmare and started shooting. Jeremiah's knightmare was taken damage and Jeremiah had realized.

"A terrorist?" Jeremiah spoke surprised, "But how did you…?"

Jeremiah was still getting shot at and one of legs of his knightmare was shot off.

"Damn you!" Jeremiah responded by pointing his machine gun at the Sutherland shooting him.

Kallen charged her Glasgow toward Jeremiah. Jeremiah seeing the incoming charge decided to make the decision to eject from the knightmare cursing being outwitted and being forced to retreat. Kallen was not happy that she didn't get to finish him off but was pleased of being able to one up him.

"You saved me," Kallen said, "but how did get a Sutherland and how do you know about me and Naoto?"

Kallen looked and was surprised that person that helped her disappeared from sight.

"What, where did he go?" Kallen asked.

"Kallen!" Naoto called.

Kallen looked and saw the grey Glasgow that her brother was piloting and saw that he dismounting it and their group was meeting with them as well.

"Kallen, what was that radio message from before?" Ohgi asked.

"You heard it too Ohgi?" Kallen asked.

"Yeah," Ohgi said as he nodded.

"We all did," Naoto said and then had his thoughts, "_that voice though…is it him?_"

"He contacted us as well," Ohgi said, "in fact Yoshida's group should be here soon."

"I wonder…" Kallen spoke.

"Naoto, do you have any idea who it was?" Ohgi asked.

"I might have a guess of who it is…but I want to hold off in telling my guess until I'm absolutely sure."

"The one holding the radio," Lelouch said, "who is this?"

"Oh, this is Ohgi," Ohgi answered.

"Ah yes, Kaname Ohgi, Naoto's second-in-command."

"Here Kaname," Naoto said as he signaled his best friend to give him the radio.

Ohgi nodded and handed Naoto the radio.

"This is Naoto here," Naoto said, "listen, I don't how it is that you know about us but you have my thanks for what you did."

"Hold your thanks until after we stop Britannian forces in their tracks," Lelouch said, "anyway, the cargo train that had stopped there is my gift to you. They're tools for your victory. If you wish to use them to win, then follow my direction."

Naoto's group looked in the cargo train and was surprised to find Sutherlands.

"Wow," Kallen said.

"There's more here too," One of the members of Naoto's group said.

"This is amazing, let's hear what he has to say," Another member said.

Kallen and Naoto were stunned with what they were seeing.

"All this…but how…?" Kallen asked.

"All these Sutherlands…" Naoto said.

"Kallen," Lelouch called.

"Uh, y-yes?" Kallen responded.

"Stay where you are, that unit is going to be used as a decoy."

"Understood."

"Energy filler status?"

"About 15 minutes worth."

"Then load a new one because in 10 minutes, I'll contact you again."

In the cockpit of the Sutherland, Lelouch sighed.

"Okay, so far so good," Lelouch said, "it's nerve-wracking but I need the will and determination to succeed. After all, I'm betting my life on this."

**G-1 Base**

In the bridge, Clovis, Bartley, and the staff officers were checking the current status of the situation.

"The terrorists are mixed with the general Eleven populace," Bartley said, "and are mounting a bit of resistance against us but it hasn't affected our army's overwhelming superiority."

"Of course it hasn't," Clovis said, "besides that…"

"Understood, the gas capsule…"

"Yes, as the public think."

"We'll keep looking for the girl."

"Yes, dead or alive, you must find her," Clovis said with a dark expression.

**Within the Shinjuku Ghetto**

"Hey, are you sure about this?" The short red haired young man asked, "Their IFFs have been stripped. Are you sure this isn't a trap?"

"The other side has the total advantage in this war Tamaki," Naoto pointed out as he was back in his Glasgow, "they don't need to set up any traps."

"I agree with Naoto," Ohgi said as he was in a Sutherland getting prepared, "you guys should get to your assigned posts."

"Exactly…I'm sure this is no mistake on our part."

"P-1, can you move?" Lelouch asked.

"Uh, me?" Ohgi asked.

"Yes, you Ohgi. The fundamentals shouldn't be any different from what you're used to."

"Who are you? Can you at least tell us your name?"

"Right now would not be wise, our signals could be intercepted, hence why I'm referring to you as code names now. Anyway, if Q-1 is on schedule, enemy Sutherland will be reaching you in 23 seconds, probably several of them. Shoot them through a wall."

"Huh, what the hell is he talking about?" Tamaki asked being moody.

"Everyone," Naoto called, "make sure you double check your weapons."

"Naoto, you serious?!"

"Yes Tamaki, I am! Stop arguing and move it, we need to get ready now!"

Elsewhere in the Shinjuku Ghetto, CC was on top of a building watching the events of what was going on.

"I doubt Lelouch will need my help in this," CC said, "…what's that?" CC was silent and then she shook her head, "You're making assumptions, yes, I'm glad to be free but to make such a silly claim…you're just being silly Marianne."

CC was silent again and then decided to take a walk.

"Where am I going?" CC asked, "I'm going to wait for Lelouch. If I'm correct, he'll confront Clovis in the G-1 Base, I'm just going to meet him there," CC was silent and then spoke again, "how do I know this? Because that's how he is," CC was silent again and she sighed, "don't be surprised, it wouldn't be the first time. Surely you remember what your son did before."

Meanwhile Kallen arrived at a spot and she looked around. A helicopter pilot spotted the red Glasgow and reported in.

"Enemy spotted at F-31," The helicopter pilot said.

**Bridge of the G-1 Base**

"A feint?" Clovis asked and then scoffed, "The monkeys play at being human…"

"Have Lazlo squad proceed straight in!" Bartley ordered, "Send in Eugen and Valerie! Have them strike from the rear!"

**Within the Shinjuku Ghetto**

In the cockpit of one of the Sutherlands, Ohgi narrowed his eyes as he and the others in others Sutherlands prepared.

"3…2…1…Fire!" Ohgi ordered.

Ohgi and his group started shooting the walls. The bullets hitting the walls went through and struck the Britannian forces that were passing by, catching them by surprise and destroying the knightmares.

**Bridge of the G-1 Base**

"Sir Eugen and Sir Valerie," One of the staff members said, "both lost!"

This surprised the others in the bridge.

"An ambush?" Clovis asked.

**Cockpit of a Sutherland**

Lelouch watched as enemy units were lost and he nodded as he was pleased.

"An ID signal can be double edged sword," Lelouch said, "if Naoto and his group follow my direction, this will be a blow to Britannian forces," Lelouch narrowed his eyes, "then I will personally deal with Clovis but not before I get him to tell me what he knows," Lelouch pressed a button, "P-1, P-4, P-7, move to the right and fire your Slash Harkens towards three o'clock."

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

Naoto was piloting his Glasgow to a direction and the Sutherlands occupied by Naoto's group members went onward to another direction.

"Everyone, let's do what the voice says," Naoto said, "My guts tells me to trust him."

"Okay, got it," Ohgi said, "since Naoto is sure of it, we got this."

In the cockpit of the grey Glasgow, Naoto smiled and had his thoughts, "_that voice, I'm certain of it; it must be the same guy who saved my life three days ago_," Naoto grinned, "_so you decided to make your move._"

Meanwhile, Tamaki was still not liking the direction that they were going with but didn't do anything to oppose it.

"Dammit, what else can we do?" Tamaki complained.

"P-5, haven't you moved yet?" Lelouch asked a bit impatient, "This is critical."

Tamaki clenched his teeth, "Fine, I'm going and don't call me that!"

Tamaki boarded the knightmare. Meanwhile, one of Naoto's members struck on of the enemy Sutherland with their Slash Harkens and destroying their frame.

**Bridge of the G-1 Base**

"Enemies sighted moving towards G-28," One of the staff officers reported.

Bartley was nervous and wondered what was going on.

"Send in Glaube after them!" Bartley ordered.

Clovis wondered what was going on as well and he had his suspicions.

"Is it possible," Clovis said, "that terrorists have gotten hold of our own weaponry?"

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

Naoto and Kallen were working together and knocking down enemy Sutherlands. Naoto noticed a very long pole and piloted the knightmare to pick it up and used it as a weapon to strike down more enemy knightmares and tanks.

**Bridge of the G-1 Base**

Their monitor was showing that Glaube have been defeated.

"Sir Glaube has ejected and his knightmare has been lost," One of the staff officer said.

"Change codes!" Bartley ordered, "They're intercepting our transmissions!"

"We've already have, four times!"

"Then do it again!"

Clovis clenched his teeth as couldn't take this failure that was occurring and he stood up from his throne.

"This failure is unacceptable!" Clovis said loudly.

Bartley turned to Clovis, "Forgive me—"

Bartley didn't get to finish because Lloyd suddenly appeared on the monitor.

"Hello there," Lloyd greeted.

"What do you want?" Bartley asked annoyed that Lloyd would interrupt them, "Can you not see we're in the middle of an operation?"

"Then it's a good time for you to deploy the A.S.E.E.C.'s special weapon."

"This isn't the time," Clovis said as he was annoyed as well with Lloyd intervening.

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

An enemy tank was just shot and destroyed. Lelouch in the cockpit of the Sutherland began to give more orders.

"R-2, fire anchor," Lelouch ordered.

A Slash Harken struck a helicopter, bringing it down.

"B-7, use U.N. ordnance," Lelouch ordered.

A Sutherland fired a round at a tank.

"N-group, keep moving forward," Lelouch ordered again.

Several Sutherlands were pushing the enemies back and destroying their Sutherlands as they tried to retreat.

"You damn Elevens!" One of the Britannian pilots cursed as he and his squad were losing.

**Bridge of the G-1 Base**

"We've just lost the Lazlo Squad!" One of the staff officers reported.

Clovis moved forward, "Now bring up Quincy's squad!"

"Your Highness, if we do that, we'll break the encirclement!" Bartley pointed out.

Clovis clenched his teeth.

**Cockpit of a Sutherland**

Lelouch wonder what move was going to be made next, "Now Clovis, what will you do?"

**Bridge of the G-1 Base**

"You may reinforce the gap with units from the ones guarding me," Clovis ordered, "we're certain that the enemy has his forces right there."

**Cockpit of a Sutherland**

Lelouch still waited to see what move the enemy was going to make next and then he took and picked up a black king chess piece and twirled it.

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

Britannian forces were moving to a direction and they were being observed by Jeremiah who was confused with what was going on.

"Are we breaking formation?" Jeremiah asked, "But why?"

**Cockpit of a Sutherland**

Lelouch was seeing what move they were making and he couldn't help but to chuckled as he shook his head.

"My, my," Lelouch said, "this is stupider than I actually expected but it makes it a lot easy for me. You're really not much of a commander my brother," Lelouch held the radio over his ear, "Q-1, your map is accurate, correct?"

"Right, for the old town," Kallen responded on the other line, "but without any landmarks…"

"Don't worry Kallen, it will do."

"…Okay, if you say so."

"Thank you for trusting me."

**Bridge of the G-1 Base**

Clovis felt confident as he was sure his plan was working.

"All right," Clovis said, "now send Bertz and the others in as well."

**Cockpit of the Sutherland**

Lelouch still had the radio over his ear, "Mission number 3."

**Bridge of the G-1 Base**

"Surround them and concentrate our forces there!" Clovis ordered.

**Cockpit of the Sutherland**

"Ready for them?" Lelouch asked.

**Bridge of the G-1 Base**

"The enemy's main force is where that dot is," Clovis said and then he grinned, "Finish them."

**Cockpit of the Sutherland**

Lelouch smirked, "I've got you."

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

Enemy forces were moving fast and closing in but they saw and realized that there was no one there where they were directed to go and all they saw were each other.

**Bridge of the G-1 Base**

Clovis and his staff were seeing what happened and they were shocked.

"What?" Clovis said stunned, "The enemy isn't there?!"

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

Kallen and the others were traveling through the tunnel underground. Kallen stopped and looked at the certain point and then she shot one of her Slash Harkens at that point which caused to break and caused a collapse and the enemy knightmares standing suffered by falling in the hole that was created.

**Cockpit of the Sutherland**

Lelouch placed the black king chess piece in front of him, "Checkmate."

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

A hole was created making it bigger and bringing down the Britannian forces that fell in the trap.

**Bridge of the G-1 Base**

"This can't be," Clovis said as he and his staff officer were shocked in seeing they were gradually losing their forces.

**Cockpit of the Sutherland**

Lelouch grinned, "It worked, my plan really worked and this is just the beginning, it's just the beginning in my quest to defeat Britannia."

**Bridge of the G-1 Base**

Clovis was stepping back as he was still in shock in what was happening and he was wondered who he was fighting.

"_Who…who in the world am I fighting?_" Clovis asked in his head, "_Could he…he's even better than Tohdoh!_" Clovis made a decision, "Lloyd!"

"Oh? Yes Your Highness?" Lloyd responded as he appeared on the screen smile.

"Can it win? Your toy that is, can it win?"

Lloyd still smiled, "Your Highness, please call it the Lancelot."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Lelouch goes one-on-one against the knightmare frame known as the Lancelot.**


	4. The Lancelot

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Code Geass of any kind.

**The Lancelot**

The trailer was opening up and bringing something out that was covered in a huge black sheet.

"Advance unit weapon, Z-01, Lancelot," Cecile said, "now activating, now activating. Releasing hatch, Z-01, Lancelot, stand by for activation."

Preparations were continuing for the Lancelot while that was happening, in the trailer, Suzaku was changing to his knightmare flight suit being careful of the injuries that he suffered.

"Did you read the manual?" Cecile asked over the intercom.

"More or less," Suzaku answered.

"Well done. You scored very high in the simulator."

"Look, about what you said before…"

Suzaku started walking and was heading outside the trailer.

"It's possible but the possibility is close to zero," Cecile said.

"But not actually zero." Suzaku replied.

"That's true but still I don't want you doing anything reckless. The new system doesn't have an escape mechanism installed."

"Right, I understand Miss Cecile."

The hatches were being released and the huge black sheet was dropped revealing a white knightmare frame. Suzaku was amazed as it was the knightmare that he himself was going to pilot.

"So, this is it?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes, the experimental weapon that was developed by us in the Advance Special Envoy Engineering Corps, the Lancelot."

"It's the world's first 7th generation knightmare frame," Lloyd said with glee, "all right Suzaku, shall we proceed with the initial start-up?"

"Initial start-up proceeding from phase 20," Cecile said.

The Lancelot was getting equipment placed in and more preparations were being complete. Suzaku went on ahead and got in the cockpit of the Lancelot as he mentally prepared himself and he placed his knightmare key in started up the frame. The trailers were moving out of the way for the Lancelot and everything was set as the chords were released from the Lancelot checking everything and making sure everything was normal. Suzaku in the cockpit of the Lancelot and was ready to move.

"M.E. Boost!" Suzaku said.

The Lancelot was powered up and ready.

"Lancelot, launch!" Cecile called.

The Lancelot launched and rushed towards the Shinjuku Ghetto and Lloyd was pleased as Cecile covered her eyes from the dust.

"Full throttle right out of the gate, huh?" Lloyd said happily.

The Lancelot continued onward and Suzaku was amazed with the specs of the knightmare frame he was piloting.

"It better than what the manual said," Suzaku commented, "with this…_maybe I can find and help Lelouch and that girl…please be okay Lelouch._"

**Flashback: Seven year ago**

"Mark my words on this," Lelouch said, "someday, I will defeat Britannia!"

Suzaku and Nunnally were shocked at Lelouch's words.

"What do you mean?" Nunnally asked.

"I didn't really know anything," Lelouch said, "I didn't really know how Britannia really is but I see it now," Lelouch clenched his fists, "the devastation they cause, the lives they ruin, and their despicable justification to kill even unarmed people. If this how Britannia really is then I'll fight against it, I'll fight against it and I will. Someday, when I'm fully prepared and when I have the things that I need, I will fight and defeat the Holy Britannian Empire. I will defeat the very country of my birth."

Suzaku was shocked at Lelouch's words.

**Flashback End**

Suzaku shook his head, "I just hope that maybe…just maybe Lelouch has giving up on the idea of wanting to fight Britannia...his own people."

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

In one of the Sutherland cockpits, Tamaki was seeing on something on his screen and wondered what it was.

"Huh, what is that?" Tamaki asked noticing that it was getting closer to his position, "It doesn't look like a Suther—"

Tamaki didn't get to finish because the Lancelot quickly struck Tamaki's knightmare frame. Meanwhile Lelouch was looking over his monitor.

"Another push and the check point will fall," Lelouch said.

"This is B-group," One of the Naoto's members said on the other line, "confirm signs of the enemy!"

Lelouch was a bit surprised, "Reinforcements? I see," Lelouch placed the radio over his ear, "What's the status?"

"Everyone ejected, but they took out four units in no time at all."

"How many units?"

"Just one…one unit."

Lelouch was surprised again, "Just one?"

"I think it's a new model, never seen anything like it—huh, it's here?!"

There was a sudden crash and then static and Lelouch got concerned.

"Hey, what happened?" Lelouch asked.

Meanwhile, the Lancelot was destroying the Sutherlands piloted by Naoto's crew members one by one. Suzaku used its sensors and saw more of them and they were pointing their machine guns at him and Suzaku activated its Blaze Luminous creating a shield as they started shooting him. The shield was able to deflect the bullets and this surprised Naoto's followers.

"What the…?" One of the members said, "It can deflect bullets!"

In one of Sutherland's cockpit, Lelouch was being informed of the current situation.

"It can deflect bullets?" Lelouch asked surprised talking over the radio.

"Yeah!" One of the members said on the other line, "What can we do…huh, hey Ishida!"

Lelouch was receiving static again and he narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"What the hell's going on?" Lelouch asked himself, "Is it really some sort of new knightmare model that Clovis had? If so, then I wonder who the pilot is."

Back with Suzaku, he continued to defeat all those that would try to stop him in his track.

"Good," Suzaku said as he was feeling confident, "I can do this, with the Lancelot; I can end this pointless battle!"

Suzaku decimated more knightmares that were piloted by resistance members. The resistance members tried to counter but Suzaku countered all their moves with ease. Suzaku destroyed their knightmares forcing them to eject.

"Dammit, why can't we stop him?!" One of the resistance members said as he was forced to eject as well.

Lelouch was in his own Sutherland listening over the radio and he narrowed his eyes.

"Okay…we're in trouble," Lelouch said.

**G-1 Base**

Clovis was looking at the monitor. He was pleased with what was happening but at the same time he was also a bit annoyed as he knew what it also meant.

"My goodness," Clovis said, "now I owe my older brother a debt that I did not want," Clovis sighed, "oh well, it is for the best and it's a small price so as long it gets the job done, I don't care how it's done."

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

Lelouch clenched his teeth, "It's just one unit and that one unit is able to decimate them one by one…a new model, huh?" Lelouch thought about it, "If that's the case and the way things are going…" Lelouch made a decision and then spoke on the radio, "Is there anyone that can give me location of the new enemy knightmare?"

"I can," Naoto spoke.

"Naoto?"

Meanwhile, Ohgi screeched as the Lancelot rushed in and damaged Ohgi's knightmare as well and forced him to eject. Suzaku continued the assault against the resistance members in the Sutherlands they acquired. The Lancelot jumped in the air and shot its Slash Harkens at the knightmares around in the vicinity. Suzaku was in cockpit and nodded as he getting more used with the knightmare that he was piloting.

**An A.S.E.E.C. Trailer**

In one of the trailers, Lloyd, Cecile and their staff were monitoring the Lancelot's movements and actions and Lloyd was very pleased and Cecile was impressed with Suzaku's piloting skills.

"Amazing," Cecile said, "these readings are even higher than predicted."

"Yes and our pilot is taking this all very seriously," Lloyd as he was still pleased pushing his glasses.

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

Knightmares were dropping like flies and the Lancelot was in the air with its Slash Harkens that had been shot and then retracted them as the Lancelot landed on the ground. In the cockpit, Suzaku was still focused enduring the wound he was recovering from.

"_If I stop these knightmares piloted by the enemy_," Suzaku said in his head, "_I'll finally be able to end this. Whatever it takes, I have to save Lelouch and that girl. Lelouch, I pray that you're still safe…please don't do anything rash my friend._"

Suzaku was getting several signatures and he saw them approaching and it was a few Sutherlands and the two Glasgows and the Sutherland in the middle was piloted by Lelouch.

Suzaku narrowed his eyes, "Hmm, more of them. Okay…"

Lelouch in the cockpit of the Sutherland had spoke on the radio, "All of you, head to the rendezvous point and just concentrate getting yourselves and the people to safety. I'll take on this new model."

"Hold on, you're going to take him on?" Naoto asked on the other line.

"Yes, so hurry up and retreat all of you."

"But this is a new model," Kallen said on the other line, "can you win against it?"

"Not likely," Lelouch answered which earned gasps from the others, "if this is a new generation knightmare frame then defeating it in the Sutherland may not be possible however I can still buy you all time to retreat."

"Are you certain of this?" Naoto asked.

"I am, now all of you leave and I thank you for cooperating with me."

Lelouch saw that the Lancelot was suddenly charging towards him and the Lancelot did a spin kick but Lelouch in the Sutherland was able to block the kick and pushed the Lancelot back. The Lancelot charged again and Lelouch was blocking the attack.

"Hey!" Kallen spoke with concern.

"I'm fine!" Lelouch said, "Get moving all of you! Do whatever it takes for you all to survive! I'll keep this knightmare busy now go!"

Lelouch used the knightmare to signal the other knightmares to retreat and they all did just that.

"Hey, it goes the same to you!" Naoto said, "Don't die!"

Kallen, Naoto, and the others with them retreated and headed to the planned rendezvous point. Suzaku in the Lancelot saw what was going on and had a good idea as he was looking that Sutherland that was standing in his way.

"I see now," Suzaku said, "are you the one? Are you the one in command?"

Lelouch in the Sutherland clenched his teeth, "So you're the one interfering. I may have underestimated Clovis on this. I didn't think he would have such a trump card."

**Ashford Academy**

Nunnally was in the Student Council room looking over the text she received from Lelouch explaining to her what was going on in Shinjuku. Nunnally was worried for her brother's safety and she was sad and at the same time disgusted with what her half brother Clovis had ordered. Nunnally couldn't believe that her brother Clovis had a complete disregard to lives of the Japanese. Even though they were to be considered to be Elevens, to her and Lelouch, they were Japanese and Nunnally couldn't help but to question why some of the things were. Why did her country have to commit such terrible acts, why did they have to invade other nations and declared the people of those nation less than human. It did not make sense to her or to Lelouch. The door opened and Nunnally saw Milly coming in the room.

"Oh Nunnally," Milly said, "you're here."

"Hi Milly," Nunnally replied, "I hope you don't mind me being here."

"Of course I don't mind," Milly said with a smile, "you're welcomed to come here as much as you want. You are our honorary member of the Student Council."

"Thank you Milly," Nunnally said feeling glad.

"Anyway Nunnally, is everything okay? You seemed worried."

"Well…"

"You are worried about Lelouch, aren't you?"

Nunnally chuckled lightly, "Nothing gets past you Milly."

Milly was silent for a moment as she looked up at the ceiling.

"You know Nunnally, if you and Lelouch need help with anything, anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask me," Milly said with a serious look.

Nunnally was surprised and looked at Milly.

Milly looked at Nunnally with a smile, "The two of you mean so much to me and I…" Milly looked down at the floor, "I would be heartbroken if I were to lose either of you two."

"Milly," Nunnally spoke touched by Milly's words, "Milly, thank you. That means a lot hearing that from you. We just don't want to trouble you and your family. After all, you and your family did more than enough for us when you took us in and let us stay for free in the residence."

"Still though, if there's anything that I can help you and Lelouch, just say it," Milly went to the door, "I mean it, anything."

Milly left the Student Council room and Nunnally raised her eyebrows and was curious. Outside the room, Milly looked down on the floor.

"_I'm sure it's just a matter of time_," Milly said in her head, "_knowing Lelouch, I'm sure he's close._"

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

Lelouch in the Sutherland was facing the Lancelot, not knowing that the pilot was actually his friend Suzaku. The two knightmare frames were attacking each other with fists trying to knock the other down. They pushed each other back and the Lancelot shot one of its Slash Harkens at the opposing Sutherland but the Sutherland dodged it and went to rush against the Lancelot surprising the pilot. The Sutherland was able to quickly throw and land a punch. The Lancelot countered by throwing a punch as well. The Sutherland was pushed back by the punch but Lelouch was able to direct the knightmare to stay on its feet and drew its machine gun. Suzaku seeing it coming quickly activated the Lancelot's Blaze Luminous to create a shield as Lelouch fired at the machine at it. In the cockpit of the Sutherland, Lelouch clenched his teeth, cursing how he was not fast enough to get the shots in. The Lancelot shot one of its Slash Harkens again and this time, Lelouch was able to get the Sutherland to grab it as he dropped the machine gun. In the cockpit of the Lancelot, Suzaku was surprised to see what happened.

"He grabbed it?" Suzaku asked in shocked and then clenched his teeth.

Suzaku fired another Slash Harken but the Sutherland was able to grab that as well and then Lelouch fired both of his own Slash Harkens at the Lancelot, striking him and making the Lancelot get knocked off balance. Lelouch rushed the knightmare towards the Lancelot and rammed the 7th generation knightmare frame to the ground. The Sutherland got on top and started punching the Lancelot and was doing it repeatedly.

"Damn you!" Suzaku cursed in anger.

In the cockpit of the Sutherland, Lelouch narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"_This may not be enough_," Lelouch said in his head, "_but it should be enough to slow him down temporarily._"

The Lancelot was able to stop fist that was doing the punching and threw its own punch striking the Sutherland and then a second landed its mark and making the Sutherland move off balance and that gave the Lancelot the edge to get free and get back on its feet while forcing the Sutherland the move back. Lelouch grinned and then had the Sutherland turned and move fast and this action surprised Suzaku.

"What, you're running?" Suzaku asked and then clenched his teeth, "You coward!"

The Lancelot was running after the Sutherland while the Sutherland picked a machine gun from one of the destroyed Sutherland.

**An A.S.E.E.C. Trailer**

Lloyd and Cecile were surprised to see what was happening.

"I don't believe this," Cecile said, "maybe it's just me but it looked like someone is able to give Suzaku a bit of trouble.

"Uh, th-there's nothing to worry about," Lloyd assured although upset that his creation was being beaten on, "it's only a matter of time…but I admit, whoever is that pilot that is standing against the Lancelot is skillful."

**G-1 Base**

In the bridge, Clovis was not pleased.

"What is this?" Clovis asked upset, "I thought this toy would be able to destroy the enemies so easily, so why is there still one still able to stand up against it?" Clovis was shaking in anger and Bartley and the staff officers were concerned, "Lloyd, this is unacceptable!"

"Patience Your Highness," Lloyd said on the other line, "it's only a matter of time."

Clovis clenched his teeth losing patience.

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

Lelouch in the Sutherland continued to dodge the Slash Harken attacks of the Lancelot. Lelouch looked around searching for something and then he saw what he was looking and rushed towards it. Meanwhile Suzaku was getting upset with what was happening.

"Damn coward," Suzaku said, "committing terrorist acts and then makes a run for—"

Suzaku cut himself off when he saw what had happened and it was the Sutherland picking up a long pole and twirling it and pointing it at the Lancelot.

"Wait a minute," Suzaku spoke surprised, "that's what you were going for?"

In the cockpit of the Sutherland, Lelouch narrowed his eyes.

"This is the same pole that Naoto was using against the enemies," Lelouch said, "I'm glad he left this for me."

The Sutherland charged and the Lancelot shot both of its Slash Harkens again but Lelouch used the pole to deflect them and then swung the pole to whack the Lancelot on its head. Lelouch continued with the assault using the pole beating the Lancelot with a pole.

**An A.S.E.E.C. trailer**

Lloyd and Cecile were shocked in seeing what was happening and Lloyd was mortified with what was happening to his creation.

"What the hell is that thug doing?!" Lloyd ranted, "How dare he strike my Lancelot like that!"

"Who in the world is he giving Suzaku trouble?" Cecile asked.

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

The Lancelot and the Sutherland continued to fight each other and the Lancelot grabbed the long pole and struggled to take it from the Sutherland. The Lancelot succeeded and swung and stuck the Sutherland knocking it on the ground. In the cockpit of the Sutherland, Lelouch gritted his teeth and then looked and saw a building that had a huge hole on the upper floor. The Lancelot hovered over the Sutherland and Lelouch had the knightmare do a sweep kick, tripping the Lancelot making it fall on the ground. In the cockpit of the Lancelot, Suzaku was surprised and gritted his teeth. Lelouch got the Sutherland up and used its Slash Harkens to climb to the upper floor in the building. The Lancelot got up and went in after the Sutherland following it to the upper floor. When the Lancelot got in the upper floor of the building, Suzaku saw no sign of the Sutherland. Suzaku used the Lancelot's sensors but didn't pick up on the reading.

"Dammit, I lost him," Suzaku said, "Where is he?"

Suzaku then saw a huge hole on the floor and checked it out and when he looked through the hole, he saw Sutherland at the first floor with the machine gun in hand and Suzaku was surprised and then Lelouch started shooting through the upper floors around the Lancelot and then moved away and then floor started to crumble and it collapsed due to the shots that Lelouch had fired on the floors and the Lancelot was caught up and fell through the building. The Lancelot was on the ground on its back and Suzaku felt dizzy from what had just happened. Cecile was on the other line asking if Suzaku was okay and Suzaku was able to respond saying he was fine and Suzaku could hear Lloyd being livid with what was happening to his machine. Suzaku was just amazed that his opponent was skilled and clever as well. He realized that the person was not so easy to beat and wasn't like the others he defeated and he wondered who it was that he was fighting and he was still amazed that even in a Sutherland, he was able to still give him some trouble. He got the Lancelot on its feet and stepped outside the old building.

"I have to find him and stop him," Suzaku said and then he had his thought for someone, "_Lelouch…_"

Meanwhile, Lelouch was rushing to get to the G-1 Base and confront his brother Clovis.

"I have to hurry," Lelouch said, "I have to force Clovis to stop the attack, otherwise—"

Lelouch was interrupted when he saw a signature that was coming behind him and he was shocked. He turned and saw the Lancelot on his heels.

"Dammit," Lelouch said upset, "I can't even slow him down. That machine…it's much better than I realized."

Lelouch had the knightmare to start shooting at the Lancelot and the Lancelot used the shield again to deflect the bullets. In the cockpit of the Lancelot, Suzaku clenched his teeth.

"Dammit, I have to stop him quickly," Suzaku said, "I don't know who you are but you're clearly a threat…that I'm sure of."

Suddenly they both heard a scream and they saw a woman carrying her baby falling from the top of a building after she tripped and lost her balance.

"There was one person still here?" Lelouch asked in shocked as he rushed her rescue, "Why wasn't she escorted away from here?" Lelouch clenched his teeth in anger, "Someone screwed up."

Lelouch was about to get close to catch the woman but the Lancelot beat him to it by saving here and her baby. Lelouch was shocked at the Lancelot's action.

"He rescued someone in the midst of battle," Lelouch said and then focused, "I'm running out of time and I need to get to Clovis…maybe the pilot of that knightmare is not so bad. Well, time to go."

Lelouch left and to go to the G-1 Base and he went to a place and looked around and when he saw that it was clear, he left the knightmare and headed for the G-1 Base on foot and he had to make sure he was careful as he was sure it would be heavily guarded.

"You finally made it," A woman's voice said.

Lelouch stopped and looked and he saw that was CC.

"CC," Lelouch spoke.

"You're heading to the G-1 Base," CC said, "I can help you with that. It'll be easier."

Lelouch was surprised and then he smiled, "Thanks, I appreciate it."

**An A.S.E.E.C. Trailer**

Lloyd and Cecile looked at the monitor and were surprised what Suzaku did.

"Huh, he rescued someone?" Lloyd asked.

"So it would seem," One of the staff members said.

"Hmm, that's strange of him."

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

After Suzaku helped the woman carrying her baby to safety, the woman looked at the Lancelot in fear and ran. Suzaku was shocked but really didn't mind much at all.

"Suzaku," Cecile said as she appeared on his screen, "you must be tired. Why don't we call it quits for the day?"

"No, it's okay Miss Cecile," Suzaku replied, "I can still keep going. Besides, I have to find him and stop him. I can still go so please, let me."

**Outside the A.S.E.E.C. Trailer**

"Make sure he's careful with the operational time," Lloyd said looking back at the trailer.

"Yes sir," One of the staff members replied.

Lloyd turned, "My, despite the problem by that one enemy, that boy is certainly an excellent piece of equipment."

Meanwhile Lelouch and CC were near the G-1 Base. They saw a soldier and they formed a plan. CC walked up to the soldier and the soldier was surprised and pointed his gun at her.

"Hey, who are you?" The soldier asked, "This is Prince Clovis's personal transport, you're not allowed here."

Lelouch suddenly appeared behind the soldier and held him in a chokehold and the soldier struggled but soon passed out and Lelouch dropped him on the ground.

"You're brutal," CC commented.

Lelouch simply ignored CC's comment looked on and then back to CC.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course I am," CC said.

"Then let's go. It's been a long time coming."

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

Kallen and Naoto were running and Ohgi called for them. They went in to the place where the survivors of the attack and Naoto's group members were hiding out. Naoto stood in front of the people assuring them that they had a route that would lead them to safety and would require going through the tunnels and he promised that they would protect them. However there were voices of disdain of what had happened and the people were not willing to move.

"This is all your fault," One man said, "it's because you went and oppose the Britannians."

"H-Hey!" Naoto replied shocked.

"What did you say?" Tamaki said angrily pointed his gun at the person that accused them.

"What are we going to do now?" A woman asked in fear, "They could be here any moment."

"That's why we have an escape route so stop whining and let's get moving!"

"Do you have any idea how people died today?" Another man said, "They killed my little brother and he was only ten years old!"

"Hey, do you know how many of us were captured and killed?"Tamaki replied getting more heated.

"Like I give a damn how many you morons were killed! I lost my little brother and he was the only family I had left!"

"Why you!"

The argument continued and Naoto was upset with what was happening.

"Hey Naoto," Ohgi spoke as he stood next to him, "I tried getting in touch with that person but I had no luck."

"I see," Naoto said, "is he still fighting that white knightmare we saw or has he…?"

"Naoto, isn't it time you tell us what you know?" Kallen asked.

"Huh?" Naoto looked at Kallen.

"You know who it is, don't you?"

"…Well, I'm sure it's the same person, the one who saved me three days ago."

Kallen was surprised as she knew exactly who Naoto was referring to and she shook her head.

"Naoto, you can't be serious," Kallen said surprised, "you actually think that it was…him?"

"I'm sure of it," Naoto said with a nod, "he's the only one that I can think that would do this and the tactics that gave us the edge over those Britannian soldiers and their knightmares…I'm sure of it, it has to be him."

"Naoto, who is it?" Ohgi asked, "Who are you referring to?"

Kallen shook her head again, "But Naoto, he's not even—"

Kallen was interrupted when the side of a wall was destroyed and Britannian soldiers with their guns pointed at the people and one soldier in a tank appeared. Tamaki couldn't believe what was happening and he turned to the people that he was arguing with.

"Now you see," Tamaki said in anger, "we could have left by now and avoided this but because you just wanted to whine and argue, it gave these bastards the time to find us!" Tamaki faced the soldiers, "Dammit, we should have used the poison gas!"

"Tamaki, enough!" Naoto roared, "And I told you that using it was out of the question!"

"Damn that Nagata, he screwed us!"

"So this is where you Elevens scurried off to," The soldier in the tank said, "Prepared to fire!"

"No!" Naoto said in fear and then he looked at his sister Kallen and then his best friends and then everyone else, "I failed, I have failed," Naoto clenched his teeth and spoke in his head, "_I'm sorry we wasted the opportunity that you gave us…Lelouch!_"

"Ready!" The soldier in the tank said signaling his subordinates, "Ai—"

"Attention to all forces, cease fire!" Clovis said suddenly over the airwaves.

This stopped the soldiers and the Japanese residents of Shinjuku and Naoto and his group were surprised. Elsewhere Suzaku was surprised to hear Clovis order the cease fire. Many people in the Shinjuku Ghetto which included Jeremiah and Villetta were stunned in what they were hearing.

Clovis continued, "In the name of Clovis la Britannia, third imperial prince and Viceroy of Area 11, you are ordered to cease fire! I repeat, you are to cease fire at once! You will cease in destructions of anymore buildings. All casualties and wounded, whether they be Britannians or Elevens will be treated without prejudice! In my name as third Britannian prince, I shall not allow any further fighting so cease fire at once!"

**Bridge of the G-1 Base**

The lights were turned off and Clovis just sat on his throne.

"There, satisfied?" Clovis said.

"Yes, absolutely," Lelouch said pointing a gun at Clovis and he was hiding in the shadow so Clovis couldn't see nor recognize him.

"So what's next?" Clovis asked with a bored tone, "A round of songs or how about a game of chess?"

Lelouch chuckled, "Chess, now there's a pleasant thought although I doubt you have actually improved really considering what happened earlier."

"Excuse you?" Clovis asked feeling a bit insulted, "You dare insult me?"

"I'm just stating a fact and besides, you used to play chess with me all the time, although I've always beaten you."

"What?" Clovis was confused.

"Think back Clovis…at the Aries Villa."

Clovis was shocked, "Okay, who are you?"

Lelouch walked up and Clovis was able to see him and Clovis was shocked to see him.

"It's been a long time my big brother Clovis," Lelouch said.

Clovis was still in shock when he saw someone he had not seen for years, "Y-You're…"

"Yes," Lelouch said, "the former 11th Britannian prince and 17th heir to the throne, son of the late Empress Marianne vi Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia."

"Lelouch, I thought you were—"

"Dead? Oh I assure you Clovis that as you can see, I'm alive and well.

Clovis was still shocked seeing his younger half brother alive and well.

Lelouch continued, "I've returned my brother and I'm here to change everything."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Lelouch gets answers from Clovis and continues with his plans with Nunnally and their two close allies while going through the day in Ashford Academy.**


	5. From Clovis to Ashford

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the franchise Code Geass.

**From Clovis to Ashford**

The Japanese people in the Shinjuku Ghetto were walking and being left unharmed. Naoto and his group blended in the crowd as Britannian soldiers were doing just as Clovis ordered when he called in the cease fire. Jeremiah was not pleased with what was going on and was talking to someone over the intercom.

"Why the hell are we letting the Elevens go?" Jeremiah asked being very upset with what was happening, "What about the poison gas they stole?"

"But it's by order of Prince Clovis," The soldier responded.

"What about Bartley? Get the general staff on the line."

"They're not at their post sir."

Jeremiah was shocked with what he had just heard, "Are you telling me that Prince Clovis is alone in the con?"

**Bridge of the G-1 Base**

Lelouch still had the gun pointed at Clovis and Clovis was still nervous but was real glad to actually see Lelouch.

"I'm overjoyed Lelouch," Clovis said, "they said you and Nunnally died when Japan was conquered," Clovis then wondered, "wait, what about Nunnally? Is she…?"

"Nunnally is alive as well," Lelouch answered, "She's living with me."

Clovis was relieved to hear that Nunnally was alive as well.

"This is indeed good to hear," Clovis said, "what glorious news. You know Lelouch, to be honest with you, I've always believed that you and Nunnally still lived and now we can make it known."

Lelouch was silent and just stared at Clovis.

"A-Anyway Lelouch," Clovis continued, "you and Nunnally should come back to the homeland with me. I'm sure that—"

"Go back with you to Pendragon," Lelouch interrupted, "and be used as diplomatic tools again," Lelouch shook his head, "no thanks, neither myself nor Nunnally have any intention of being used as bargaining tools again so you can forget it."

"N-No, that's not it," Clovis denied, "I'm not going to use you and Nunnally as tools."

"Even if not you, I'm sure that our father would again."

Clovis was surprised and taken back with what Lelouch said and he had his head down feeling a bit nervous.

"Clovis, have you forgotten why we were used as tools before?" Lelouch asked.

Clovis looked at Lelouch and then he had a downcast expression.

"That's right," Lelouch said, "it's because my mother was killed," Lelouch closed his eyes thinking about the memory of what happened that night in the Aries Villa in Pendragon, "Mother was a Knight of Honor before earning her way up as a Knight of the Round but was a commoner by birth. No doubt the other imperial consorts and other high ranking nobles held her in contempt and that contempt extended to me and Nunnally," Lelouch opened his eyes and glared at Clovis, "even though it was made to look like the work of terrorists, my sister and I are not fools…you people," Lelouch's face was contorted into raging anger, "you people killed my mother!"

"No, it wasn't me!" Clovis responded emotionally, "I swear to you, it wasn't!"

"So you say but I will get the answers one way or the other. The truth will no longer evade me so now Clovis you will," Lelouch activated his Geass, "answer my questions."

"Huh?" Clovis said as Lelouch's Geass power took hold of him and was put in a docile state, "Yes, go ahead."

"Brother, were you involved in any way in my mother's murder?" Lelouch asked.

"No I was not."

"So you were being honest…okay. How did you feel when you learned that my mother was killed?"

"I was upset and wondered how it they were able to pull it off at the Aries Villa."

"So you weren't happy that my mother was killed?"

"No, I wasn't."

"Who was it that killed my mother, do you know?"

"No, I don't know but our brother Schneizel and our sister Cornelia, they would know."

Lelouch was surprised, "They were the heart of this?"

Clovis opened his mouth but didn't say anything and Lelouch frowned when he realized.

"I see, you don't know. Tell me what you do know regarding my mother's murder."

"I know for a fact that Cornelia investigated Lady Marianne's murder and our father ordered Schneizel to move the body although I don't know where."

"Why would he do that?" Lelouch asked raising an eyebrow.

Clovis opened his mouth but didn't say anything again.

"Of course you don't know that either," Lelouch said as he was disappointed and then he took a small device and pushed a button, "Clovis la Britannia, did you order the massacre in Shinjuku just to insure no one will reveal the girl that was used in the human experimentation that you were involved in?"

Yes, I did," The geassed Clovis answered.

"You gave the word that it was poison gas in the canister that the terrorist group had stolen, correct?"

"That's correct."

"Was it really poison gas they stole?"

"No."

"Was it the girl that you were using for human experiments in the canister?"

"Yes."

"What was your reason for ordering everyone in Shinjuku to be killed?"

"To insure that no one would live if they had seen her because if that girl and what I was involved in became known, I would be disinherited."

"That's why you ordered for every single person in Shinjuku to be killed, to protect your secret?"

"That's right."

"Did it ever occur to you that the people in Shinjuku had nothing to do with the terrorist group that stole your canister?"

"I did not care if they did or not, they were just Elevens, for me, it was like taking out the trash."

Lelouch shook his head with disgust, "I'm finished."

Lelouch deactivated his Geass and pushed the button on the device again and put it in his pocket and Clovis was back to normal and looked at Lelouch terrified regarding the accusation that Lelouch made.

"I swear it wasn't me Lelouch!" Clovis stated, "I had nothing to do with it!"

"Hmph, well here's the thing Clovis," Lelouch said, "I believe you."

Clovis was relieved, "You do? Oh, thank goodness."

"Yes," Lelouch then frowned, "however though, there's the matter of the people of Shinjuku."

"Huh?" Clovis looked at Lelouch confused, "What about them?"

"You ordered the attack on the people of Shinjuku, isn't that right?" Lelouch asked even though he already had his answers from the use of his Geass.

"Lelouch, I…I had to do it…terrorists stole something that was dangerous."

"Oh really? Was it a canister that was like a bulb and was it dark red?"

Clovis was shocked, "W-Wait, have you seen it?"

"Not only did I see it, I saw it opened and it was revealed to be someone inside, a girl with long green hair."

Clovis was surprised and then he realized something as it was starting to make sense.

"You…you were there? You were actually in…?"

"Yes Clovis, I was there and your Royal Guard were going to kill me, me!"

Clovis was shocked again, "Lelouch, I…I didn't know you were there. If I had known, then I—"

"It wouldn't have matter," Lelouch interrupted surprising Clovis, "even if you had known I was there, you still would have ordered my death just to ensure that no one lived if they saw that girl," Lelouch looked at Clovis with disgust, "after all, using that girl as a guinea pig for I'm guessing to get what she is capable of, something you wanted or at least try to duplicate it and you were afraid that you would be disinherited if it was made public because even you, a prince of Britannia was not immune to the consequences of what you were doing and that's why you ordered the deaths of the people in Shinjuku. Clovis, you're a monster!"

"L-Lelouch, you…you don't understand," Clovis said.

"You're right, I don't understand, I don't understand how you can be so callous of killing innocent people!" Lelouch shot back.

"But they weren't innocent."

"What?"

"They weren't innocent, they were aiding terrorists!"

"That's not true and you know it so don't sit there and lie to me Clovis!"

"Lelouch, I don't understand you. Why are you so concerned about these people? They're just Elevens. They're not like us Britannians, much less come from superior family like ours."

Lelouch twitched his eyebrow with anger and disgust, "That's a wrong thing to say to me."

Lelouch used his gun to pistol whip Clovis and then he put his gun in his pocket and began to punch Clovis repeatedly. Clovis tried to defend himself but Lelouch kept punching his older half-brother. Clovis fell out of his throne and was on the floor.

"Lelouch, stop this!" Clovis pleaded.

Lelouch quickly grabbed Clovis by the collar and then backhanded him and pushed Clovis back on his throne. Clovis held his right side of his face and he was bleeding from the mouth and he looked at Lelouch terrified.

"I've always hated when someone bullies and/or kills people just because they can and just because they are in a position of power or higher power, I've always hated that even when I was living back in the Aries Villa with my mother and sister. Hell, I saw it happen back in the mainland to fellow Britannians just because they were commoners and the other imperial consorts and our other brothers and sisters would try to make me and Nunnally feel as we were nothing and your mother, Lady Gabriella was one of them as well. How could you forget that about me Clovis? You think just because they're not Britannians that it would be an exception to me, it's not. The Japanese are human beings, not animals and yet you and most Britannians treat them like animals and other natives of nations that Britannia occupies."

"Lelouch, you may not like it but it's the way it is," Clovis replied, "it's survival of the fittest, the strong rule over the weak and it's our nation's policy to oppress the Numbers. It's just the way it is Lelouch. You may not like it but it doesn't matter, you have to accept that just as these monkeys have to accept that we're superior to them."

Lelouch got angry and grabbed Clovis by the neck and kneed him in the gut knocking the wind of him. Clovis held his stomach while he was on his knees on the floor. Lelouch grabbed his brother again and pushed him back on the throne.

"I'm fully aware of the policy and I know what the Emperor believes is the right course for Britannia," Lelouch said, "however, just because he says how it is, doesn't mean I should just blindly accept it. I refuse to accept it no matter what you or anyone else says."

"Lelouch, I…" Clovis then looked over and he and Lelouch saw someone approaching from the lower floor and he was shocked to see it was CC, "it's you."

"Yes, the girl in the canister," Lelouch said looking at Clovis and then back to CC, "did you get what I asked?"

"Yes, I did," CC said as she held up a disk and some papers, "this disk and these papers contain the activities and the logs here."

Clovis was shocked, "What are you doing with those? Wait, you can't have them!"

Lelouch looked at Clovis, "Your request is denied and I see no point in telling you Clovis…and that's because…" Lelouch pulled out and pointed his gun point blank at Clovis's head, "unfortunately you're going to die."

Clovis was horrified, "No, please don't Lelouch! We may have different mothers but you and I are still blood!"

"Yes, you and I are blood but I can't ignore what you did, I have to stop you my brother."

"You're actually going to do this? You're going to betray and kill me for the sake of these damn Elevens? They're not worth a damn and how could you do this to me? You just said that you believed me when I said that I had nothing to do with Lady Marianne's murder!"

"Clovis, this isn't for my mother's death, it's for the deaths of the innocent civilians in Shinjuku and you still fail to understand so I won't waste my breath explaining anymore and since you made the assumption that I wouldn't be bothered by the death of civilians and the destruction you've caused which tells me that you never really knew me."

"What about Nunnally? If she saw what you're doing, then surely—"

"If she heard what you had said to me, she would be disgusted as well!" Lelouch interjected.

"Lelouch, please, I'm begging you, don't kill me! I'm begging you Little Brother, don't kill me!"

"I wonder how often the Japanese said the same thing pleading when Britannian soldiers gunned them down like they were nothing and here you are begging for your life, you have no right to beg for your life when you made it clear that lives of the people who wish not to fight were meant to be sacrificed for your own ends."

"Dammit Lelouch," Clovis said very upset, "why do you have to be a radical, a radical that kills his own family for no reason."

"Funny you say that when neither you nor anyone else was there for me and Nunnally."

"Lelouch, we wanted to but we—"

"Save it, I don't want to hear your excuses."

"Lelouch…" Clovis clenched his teeth.

"I want you to know Clovis that I take no pleasure in doing this," Lelouch explained, "it's rotten really but you caused death and despair when you gave that damn order, which is something I can't and refuse to ignore."

"Lelouch, please! Please don't!" Clovis pleaded desperately.

Lelouch frowned, "Goodbye Clovis."

Clovis's eyes widened and Lelouch pulled the trigger shooting Clovis in the head and the bullet struck Clovis's skull. Lelouch just looked at the deceased form of his brother and was sad.

"CC, let's get out of here," Lelouch said.

CC nodded and looked at Lelouch, "You okay?"

"I just killed my brother and with everything that had happened, no I'm not okay," Lelouch put the gun away in his breast pocket, "Nunnally is going to be sad when I tell her…but I did what had to be done."

Lelouch started to leave the bridge with CC following him and sneaking away making sure no one saw them.

**Later in the evening**

Lelouch arrived back in the campus of Ashford Academy and there he saw Nunnally and the male student with silver hair and blue eyes waiting for them.

"Lelouch," Nunnally called and waved her hand.

Lelouch smiled as he waved his hand as well, "I'm back Nunnally."

Nunnally rushed and hugged her brother, "I was so worried. When you sent me that text of what was happening in Shinjuku, I couldn't help but to worry."

Lelouch hugged back, "I'm sorry to have worried you Nunnally."

Nunnally shook her head, "I'm just glad you back safe."

"It's good you made it back Lelouch," The sliver haired student said.

"Thanks, how things going so far, Rai?" Lelouch asked.

The student named Rai nodded, "So far, so good."

"Good," Lelouch then looked at Nunnally, "Nunnally, there's something that I need to tell you."

Nunnally looked at Lelouch and was curious, "What is it?"

"Let's go inside first."

"Um, y-yeah sure."

Lelouch nodded and then turned around, "Now you can come."

Rai and Nunnally were confused and then they saw CC approaching them.

"Brother, who is this?" Nunnally asked.

"This is CC," Lelouch answered.

"CC?" Rai asked raising an eyebrow.

"She helped me in Shinjuku so I figured that we let her stay with us for the time being. Anyways, I'll explain everything."

They went inside the building and headed to the residence where Lelouch and Nunnally were staying.

"Welcome back Master Lelouch," Sayoko greeted.

Lelouch nodded, "It's good to be back Sayoko."

"Lady Nunnally informed me what happened with you in Shinjuku, I was worried."

"Yeah, sorry to worry you Sayoko."

Sayoko shook her head and smiled, "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Thank you Sayoko," Lelouch replied with a smile.

Lelouch introduced CC to her. Sayoko greeted CC and CC nodded greeting her back. They got settled with the tea Sayoko prepared and then Lelouch explained everything that had happened when he was in Shinjuku right up to the point to when he shot and killed Clovis.

"I see, so that's what happened," Nunnally said.

"Yes," Lelouch said.

Rai, Nunnally, and Sayoko were disturbed for the fact that Clovis ordered the massacre in Shinjuku just to make sure no lived should they have seen CC. Nunnally gripped on her hands and bit softly on her lips.

"Lelouch, did you…did you have to kill him?" Nunnally asked, "Did you have to kill Clovis?"

Lelouch looked at Nunnally and then to the table with a frown, "Yes, I did. It would have been one thing if it was members of terrorist cells that had been killed but…Clovis killed innocent people, people who he knew had nothing to do with the ones that stole the canister that CC was imprisoned in and that was something I couldn't ignore. I honestly didn't want to kill our brother but I had to in order to stop his madness."

"I'm still sad about it, I mean I know what Clovis did is completely despicable and inexcusable…I just…well…" Nunnally had a sad expression.

"It's understandable," Lelouch said as he held Nunnally's hand.

"Lelouch," Nunnally looked at her brother.

"Nunnally, if you feel that…well, if you feel that you want nothing to do with this after I killed our brother, then—"

"No, I'm still sticking with you and helping you," Nunnally said with determination.

Lelouch looked at Nunnally, "Nunnally…"

"I promised you seven years ago and I want to be by your side to aid you. I'm not happy that Clovis is dead and I'm sure it was not something that you enjoy…but even so, I want to stay with you because I want to do what I can as my way of thanks for you always protecting me."

"Nunnally…."

"So Suzaku…he really was…?"

Lelouch had a sad expression and he nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry Nunnally. They killed him just because he wouldn't go along with the order to kill me."

"You got to see Suzaku for the first time in seven years and they…." Nunnally had her hand on her face as tears were streaming from her eyes.

Lelouch and Sayoko held Nunnally to comfort her.

"I went back to where he was killed but I didn't find his body. I imagine that someone from army took his body."

CC was watching and nodded as she leaned on the wall.

"Such a bond they have," CC said in a quiet tone, "it seems that Nunnally hasn't changed as well."

Later on, they were in Lelouch's room and looked at his computer of the things that were in the disk CC contained and it was the activities of the project that Clovis and Bartley were involved in called Code R. They were shocked with what they were seeing.

"I can't believe this," Nunnally said, "this is what Clovis killed all those people for."

"Yes…" Lelouch said.

"That group in Shinjuku you helped out," Rai said, "do you think…?"

"No, I doubt that they had any clue that CC was really in the canister."

"What were they going to use it for?" Sayoko asked.

"Knowing that it was Naoto that was leading them…I believe that he was going to expose Clovis in what he was doing…but his plan probably got messed up somewhere and when Clovis realized what happened, he panicked."

Nunnally looked at CC with curiosity.

"CC, just what are you anyway?" Nunnally asked.

Lelouch, Rai, and Sayoko looked at CC with curiosity as well.

"An interesting question to ask," CC paused a bit, "well, if I was to give you an answer…I'm a witch."

**The Next Day in Ashford Academy**

In the Student Council room, Lelouch was with the other members of the Student Council and Lelouch dozed off and he was suddenly hit with a rolled paper forcing him to open his eyes.

"Wake up Lelouch!" Milly said as she continued to whack him on the head with the paper, "I know that you're sleeping because your hand stopped moving!"

"Okay, okay, you don't have to keep hitting me," Lelouch complained.

"Hah, serves you right for ditching me yesterday," Rivalz with a grin.

"That's right, what was up with you anyway?" Shirley asked glaring at Lelouch.

Lelouch looked at Rivalz and then Shirley and shook his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lelouch said being sarcastic, "I'm so sorry that I 'ditched' you Rivalz when I was pulled in the truck and was accidently dragged into a conflict between the Britannian military and a resistance faction even though I did tell you to go on without me just in case I didn't make it back."

"Wait, what?" Shirley said surprised.

The others in the room were also shocked in what Lelouch had said and Nina was shaking as the idea that Lelouch was near 'Elevens' scared her.

"Yes, I was accidently dragged in the truck that was owned by Japanese resistance members," Lelouch continued.

"You mean Elevens," Nina said.

"Japanese," Lelouch said ignoring Nina's reaction, "anyway I ended up in Shinjuku and then the next thing I knew, guns were pointed at me."

Milly, Rivalz, Nina, and Shirley were shocked.

"Terrorists tried to kill you?" Shirley asked mortified.

"No, it wasn't the terrorists that pointed their guns at me, it was Britannian soldiers."

They were shocked again hearing what Lelouch had just said.

"That can't be!" Nina said not reacting well in what she heard, "Y-You must be mistaking Lelouch, there's no way that—"

"So you're calling me a liar," Lelouch interrupted giving Nina a death glare, "well Nina?"

Nina flinched at Lelouch's glare, "I just…" Nina stopped herself and looked away.

Lelouch shook his head, "A soldier actually defended me because he knew I was someone who was dragged into the conflict not by choice and they killed him because he tried to reason with them."

"That's terrible," Shirley said.

Lelouch nodded thinking about that horrible memory of what happened to Suzaku, "It is, I was able to get away from them somehow but then I saw something horrifying."

"And that was…?" Rivalz asked.

Lelouch looked down with a frown and he was looked disgusted, "A massacre, I saw Britannian soldiers shooting and killing the people in Shinjuku like they were animals…men, women, even children, they showed no mercy, no remorse and they did it for no reason and most of them did it with glee. I had the terrible misfortune of seeing innocent people who were just trying to live their lives and without bothering anyone get slaughtered for absolutely no reason."

"That's impossible!" Nina spoke again, "They must have had weapons or cooperating with the terrorists."

Lelouch twitched an eyebrow. In all honesty, he was so sick of hearing Nina say things that he considered to be foolish. He knew about her xenophobia but he was not going let that be an excuse for her to say things that were completely and obviously wrong.

"Nina," Lelouch said in a calm tone, "do you really think that a six-year-old old would be an actual threat? An old woman who could barely walk or how about a mother carrying her newborn baby," Lelouch looked at Nina, "do you honestly believe that it was justify for them to be killed?"

Nina was about to say something but stopped herself and then looked away again because she didn't want to say anything that would make her sound like an idiot who just throws away common sense, one who just turns off their brain.

"Nina, I get that you have issues but don't say things you know nothing about," Lelouch said in a harsh tone.

Nina flinched and was shaking being very upset and went back to look at her computer screen.

"S-Say Lelouch, you don't have to be so harsh buddy," Rivalz said trying to calm his friend down.

"Whatever, anyway I was able to get away from the disaster only because someone helped me get away, so yeah, that was what was up with me yesterday."

"So was that why you called me yesterday and asked me to see what was going on in the news?" Shirley asked.

"Yes, I curious of what they were showing," Lelouch then sighed, "in honestly, I'm not surprised with what you told me."

"I s-see," Shirley said and then felt ashamed, "I'm sorry Lulu, I didn't realize and yet I was being hard on you for no reason."

Lelouch shook his head, "Forget it, there's no way you could have known."

Shirley was still sad and wondered if Lelouch would really to want to talk to her again and then it occurred to her why Lelouch hung up on her twice yesterday and she was horrified with the idea that Lelouch was being shot at by Britannian soldiers. Shirley believed that the Britannian army would protect its citizen so why did they feel the need to be ready to shoot one of its citizens even though they knew he was dragged into a dangerous situation.

"I'm sorry as well Lelouch," Rivalz said, "I didn't realize what happened and I should have known that you wouldn't actually ditch me…I guess I just got upset…we're cool, right?"

Lelouch just looked at Rivalz, "…Sure…"

Even though Rivalz heard what Lelouch said, he was still not sure. Rivalz was so upset of being left behind but it didn't occur to him that Lelouch was pulled away not by his own choice. Milly was looking around and didn't like the atmosphere and decided to bring everyone back.

"All right, all right everyone," Milly said as she hit the roll of paper on the table, "the conversation just to a huge dark turn, let's bring ourselves out and back to the matters of the agenda here."

"Yeah, you're right," Lelouch said.

"Yeah sure," Rivalz said.

"Yes," Nina said with a nod.

"Anyway, if we don't come up with the fix club activities, there won't be any money left for anything at all," Milly explained.

"And if it comes to that point," Nina said.

"The Equestrian Club will be pissed," Rivalz said with a laid back tone, "we don't want them coming in here in horseback."

"Rivalz, can't you be a more serious Student Council member?" Milly complained not liking Rivalz's laid back attitude.

"You know it would have been nice of you if you would have reminded us about this mess a day ago," Shirley pointed out.

"I would have to say a day later, then we would have given up," Rivalz said.

"Hmm, good idea Rivalz," Lelouch said snapping his fingers, "you know we can still do that."

"GUTS!" Milly shouted.

This surprised the other Student Council members when Milly suddenly shouted and they cringed a bit.

"You trying that 'Guts' spell again?" Rivalz asked.

"Yep," Milly said with a smile, "I want you people start putting your all into this."

"I really don't think your magic is really going to do a whole lot," Lelouch said.

Shirley on the other hand felt motivated and smiled.

"Actually, it's got me going Madam President," Shirley said.

"Supple and willing," Milly commented, "that's what I like."

"I train real hard in the Swim Club," Shirley said proudly.

"That's not what I was getting at."

"Huh?" Shirley said surprised.

Milly looked at Shirley with a pleased expression, "You're a ten."

"What?" Shirley was confused and then looked at where Milly was looking and it was her own chest.

"From what I've seen in the girl's bathroom anyway," Milly continued, "you've been filling out in all of the right places."

"Hohoo," Rivalz spoke looking at Shirley's chest area as well.

Shirley was appalled and covered her chest, "Wha-What the hell are you talking about you perv!"

The meeting for the Student Council was soon over and the members were heading to their class.

"Geez, our president is just a dirty old man on the inside," Shirley complained, "sullying the meeting with her filthy mind."

"Yeah, that's true," Lelouch commented with a chuckle, "it is amazing that she could say those kinds of things so easily."

"Yeah well, that's Milly for you," Nina said.

Rivalz chuckled as well, "Look on the bright side; we were able to balance the budget, didn't we?"

As they entered the classroom, they noticed some of their classmates were watching something and it was regarding Shinjuku.

"They used poison gas?" A male student said.

"Man, that's freaky," A second male student said, "Shinjuku is only 30 minutes from here."

"Oh my god, I saw smoke rising over Shinjuku," A female student said, "It must have been the gas."

Lelouch frowned and shook his head.

"Are they saying anything else about it?" Another male student asked.

Rai also walked in the classroom and saw what was going on.

"Shinjuku?" Rai asked.

"Oh hey Rai," Rivalz greeted with a smile.

Nina, Shirley, and Lelouch saw Rai as well and greeted him.

"Where were you Rai?" Nina asked, "You missed the meeting."

"Yeah, you know it doesn't look good when one of the members of the Student Council misses the meeting," Shirley said.

"I had an emergency to take care of," Rai said, "didn't the Prez tell you all that, I did inform her."

"You informed the Prez?" Rivalz said.

"She may have forgotten," Lelouch said with a shrug.

"You knew Lelouch?" Nina asked.

"Only because he told me on his way out," Lelouch looked at Rai, "was your emergency taken care of?"

"Most of it, I have to go back later on," Rai answered, "I just didn't want to miss class."

Shirley looked at the news footage and then back to Lelouch, "Say Lulu, about what you said earlier…"

"Like I said, it doesn't surprise me," Lelouch said, "of course they wouldn't show the fact that the soldiers were really gunning down people that were not part of the terrorist cell."

"But they are not saying anything remotely of what you're saying Lelouch," Nina said, "you must have been mistaking in what you said."

"So you're really going to insist on that Nina," Lelouch replied.

"They're Elevens, nothing more…I just don't understand why you're so concern with them."

"They're human beings, no different from us."

Nina looked away nervously and was being timid, "I still think you're wrong."

"Uh, Nina, take it easy," Rivalz said trying to calm Nina.

"She can think that way of she wants, it doesn't matter to me."

Rivalz and Shirley looked at Nina and Lelouch with concern and Rai sighed and shook his head.

"Hey, check out the footage of those dead Elevens," A male student said.

"Agh, don't look at them," A female student said feeling disgusted.

Lelouch was disgusted with their reactions but then he thought of something that was going on. Rai tapped Lelouch's shoulder and signaled Lelouch for them to go somewhere to talk privately and Lelouch nodded. They were in the hall with no one being around.

"They haven't said anything about your brother Clovis," Rai said.

"They seem to be covering Clovis's death," Lelouch replied, "either to fend off anarchy or are they trying to do what they can to figure it out beforehand. At any rate, when they finally do announce it…"

"Right…" Rai said with a nod and a serious expression.

"But back in the matter at hand, where are we right now Rai?" Lelouch asked.

"I've gotten in touch with some our contacts in the Philippines and Cambodia. I've also received Intel from the Korean Peninsula. They said that everything in proceeding accordingly."

Lelouch nodded very pleased with what he was hearing, "Excellent, thank you Rai, you've been a great help."

"No problem, I'm happy to help you. It's my way of thanking you and your sister for what you done for me; I'm willing to follow you to hell and back."

"I know I can count on you Rai and I hope we can find a way for you to recover your lost memories."

Well, even if we don't I still have the memories that I'm making now and I'll be making more with what's going on right now. Anyways, it looks like things are coming together."

"Yes, the time is almost near for us, our revolution is near," Lelouch said with a smile.

"And you my friend, the former Britannian prince will be the heart of the revolution."

Lelouch and Rai high fived each other and then went to go back to class.

**With Jeremiah and Villetta**

Jeremiah and Villetta were riding in the back seat of a car that had just left the government bureau.

"That ex-civil servant is such a fool," Jeremiah said.

"You mean Bartley," Villetta said.

"The killer was able to breach our heaviest security twice already. His so-called investigation is disgusting farce."

"Margrave Jeremiah, now that Prince Clovis is dead and out of the way, we of the Purist Faction can—"

Jeremiah put his finger on Villetta's lips, surprising her.

"You let me make that call," Jeremiah said with a smile and moving his finger away from Villetta's lips, "we need to win everyone in our favor first."

Villetta nodded in agreement, "Yes, of course."

**Underground Base Somewhere**

Nunnally was looking over the Sutherland that Lelouch took and was inspecting the frame and CC and Sayoko were with her.

"So this is it," Nunnally said.

"Yes, I watched your brother fight in it," CC said.

"There are some damages to it," Sayoko said.

"It's expected considering that he did face that new knightmare model."

"And from the logs, it's called the Lancelot," Nunnally said and looked over the two knightmares that were still being built, "I wonder if they'll be able to stand up against it."

"We can worry about that later," Sayoko said, "anyway Lady Nunnally, you should get ready."

"Oh right, I promised Alice that I would meet up with her, I better go. I'll see you two later and CC, there are still things I want to ask you…like that power you gave to my brother."

"Okay, but I can't promise I'll tell you everything," CC replied.

Nunnally rushed to leave the underground base and CC looked at Sayoko and saw her smiling at her.

**Back in Ashford**

Lelouch and Rai entered in the classroom.

"Welcome back Kallen," A female student said.

Lelouch and Rai looked over and noticed some of the female students with smiles and were with a female student with red hair that was sitting and it was Kallen although with her hair that was kept straight down.

"It's good that you're back," A second female student said, "Sophie was really worried about you."

"Yeah, I just have to take it easy," Kallen said with a smile.

Lelouch saw Kallen and then he smiled, "_Welcome back indeed Kallen._"

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Lelouch has a chat with Kallen and Suzaku gets accused of Clovis's death.**


	6. Conversing with Kallen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass.

**Conversing with Kallen**

Naoto was sitting in a chair in his base and looked at a picture of him and Kallen when they were younger and the woman that stood between them and it was their mother, Sena Kozuki. Naoto smiled at the picture and thought of times when things were pleasant when Naoto was with both Kallen and his mother. Naoto then thought of the man who was his Britannian father, James Stadtfeld and Naoto frowned when he thought of his father. Naoto believed that his father was a cowardly traitor who abandoned his mother and now his mother's fate was that of servant to the Stadtfeld Manor and it made him angry. Naoto calmed himself and reminded himself why his mother was putting herself in the situation when he was willing to take his mother away and protect her and Naoto had a sad expression.

**Ashford Academy**

Lelouch and Rai sat down in their seats and Lelouch kept glancing at Kallen. Rai and Rivalz noticed Lelouch's glances.

"Hey Lelouch," Rai said, "You keep glancing at that girl. You got a thing for her?"

"Oh ho, so that how it is," Rivalz said with glee, "you see what you like Lelouch?"

"It's not that, it's just she hasn't been in school since the semester started," Lelouch said.

"Who is she again?" Rai asked.

"Huh, Rai, you don't know?" Rivalz asked surprised, "That's Kallen Stadtfeld."

"Kallen…Stadtfeld?"

Rivalz sighed, "How do you not know?"

Rai simply shrugged and Rivalz slapped his hand on his head.

Kallen was still talking to some of her female classmates.

"After all, if I take too much time off, I'll never be able to keep up," Kallen said.

"Kallen Stadtfeld," Rivalz started, "they say she's sick and she was barely in school last year. But her grades are still top notched; in fact, I would even say she's the only one who can rival you Lelouch."

"I can believe that," Lelouch said.

"Hmm, is that so?" Rai said.

"Yeah, not only that," Rivalz continued, "she's the daughter of the Stadtfeld family so she's wealthy and has a gentle disposition," Rivalz grinned, "You really know how to pick them Lelouch."

"No, it's not like that Rivalz," Lelouch replied.

"Come on Lelouch, you don't have to hide it."

"Damn it Rivalz," Lelouch said being a bit irritated.

"She's too sheltered if you ask me."

"Well no one asked you," Rai commented.

"H-Hey…"

In the courtyard, Kallen was having lunch with some of her female classmates and then a bee suddenly appeared in front of them buzzing around. The other classmates freaked out and ran away from their spot while urging Kallen to do the same. Kallen saw the bee and moved away from the bee as well and she went behind the bushes.

"Why is there a bee here?" Kallen asked herself, "Is there a hive nearby?"

The bee was buzzing around Kallen and then she was able to quickly and skillfully slice the bee and cut it into three killing the bee.

"This is so irritating," Kallen complained, "I'm so sick of having to act like a freaking invalid."

Kallen took a bite of one of her sandwiches.

"Hello Kallen," Lelouch's voice greeted, "it's good to see you again."

Kallen was surprised and turned to her left and saw Lelouch who was smiling at her.

"_Lelouch Lamperouge_," Kallen said in her head, "_I was going to look for him after this…but he just saved me the trouble. Wait, he didn't see me, did he?_"

"Kallen, Kallen," Lelouch called.

"Uh, y-yes?" Kallen said getting out of her train of thought, "Uh, sorry," Kallen nodded, "hello Lelouch."

"Good to see you here in school, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I just have to take it easy and not strain myself."

"That's good, you didn't show up in the beginning of the term and you were barely in school last year…but I'm glad to see that you're all right. You know, Nunnally missed you as well."

"I see…how is your sister?"

"She's fine, thanks for asking."

"That's good…um, Lelouch?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a minute? I would like to ask you something."

"_Of course you would and I can guess what it is you want to ask me_," Lelouch said in his head, "_I'm guessing Naoto asked you to confirm it_," Lelouch then gave warm smile, "sure Kallen, what do you want to ask?"

Meanwhile Shirley was walking through the hall of the second floor and then she looked over and saw Lelouch and Kallen talking to each other.

"That's…" Shirley spoke.

Back with Kallen and Lelouch, Kallen shook her head.

"Not here, if you don't mind, somewhere where's there's no people around," Kallen said.

"I see…" Lelouch shrugged.

"Lulu! Kallen!" Shirley called suddenly.

Kallen and Lelouch were surprised and they looked and saw Shirley who was waving at them.

"Hey, we have to the Science Prep Room next! Get a move on!" Shirley said.

Lelouch realized something, "Ah crap, I have to set up the experiment equipment!" Lelouch looked over to Kallen, "Sorry Kallen, can we talk afterwards? I have to do something quickly."

"Uh, yeah sure, no problem," Kallen said with a nod.

"Thanks," Lelouch said and then he ran to go where he needed to go.

Kallen looked on as Lelouch rushed.

"Are you really the one?" Kallen asked in a quiet tone, "But why do so?"

Shirley was looking at Kallen and then Lelouch and she clenched her fists.

Later on in the evening, in Lelouch and Nunnally's residence, Nunnally was cooking up food for dinner. She hummed as she continued cooking with Sayoko assisting her in preparation for tonight's dinner. CC was watching Nunnally and Sayoko.

"I'll just have pizza Nunnally," CC said.

Nunnally chuckled, "CC, we already went over this, you can have pizza at another time. You're eating what I'm making for dinner."

"Are you saying I don't have a choice in the matter?"

"Of course not, you do have a choice," Nunnally faced CC with a smile, "you can choose not to eat and starve yourself. Even though you're immortal, I'm sure it's still unpleasant for you to die of hunger and it's got to be torture to repeat that process over and over again."

"I could find my own way to get pizza."

"How, do you have any money?"

CC frowned, "N-No."

"Then how will you get pizza? Nothing is free CC."

"I could ask your brother."

"You could but I doubt he'll just give in…unless you plan to make trouble for him because if that's the case, then we'll going to have a problem and I won't let you trouble my brother even if you are the one who gave my brother Geass."

CC sighed and crossed her arms, "Fine, I'll eat what you're cooking. I'm in no mood to try to fight this but I want pizza next time."

"Sure, sure," Nunnally said as she went back to concentrate what she was making.

"I admit that I am surprised that you cook."

"It was something that I felt that I needed to do."

"Does Lelouch cook as well?"

"He sure does; in fact, he was the one that taught me. Originally he was content of being the one to cook but I was adamant of wanted to learn to cook. I didn't want my brother to do everything for me and I wanted to help him out in some ways," Nunnally smiled, "and Sayoko has been a real help."

"It's always a pleasure to aid you and your brother, Lady Nunnally," Sayoko said happily.

Nunnally was so happy when she looked at Sayoko, "You're someone very precious to us Sayoko. I hope you know that. You're more than our maid."

Sayoko was surprised and felt glad, "Thank you Lady Nunnally."

CC looked at Nunnally's smile and was reminded of the same smile she saw when Nunnally and Lelouch were with their mother, Marianne back in the Aries Villa in Pendragon. CC walked a bit and looked out of the window.

**In a Britannian Lab**

Bartley was meeting with researchers of the Code R Project.

"As you all know by now, the project was a complete failure," Bartley said, "so unfortunately, I'm disbanding the research center."

The researchers in the lab were shocked and sad to hear Bartley's news.

"B-But sir…" One of the researchers spoke.

"I've already set up a place for you in Narita," Bartley continued, "move everything over there," Bartley had a sad expression and felt ashamed, "while none of us remember doing so, the fact is that the other staff officers and I left Prince Clovis alone," Bartley clenched his teeth, "and as a result, His Highness was murdered and not only that…whoever killed him took the logs and downloaded the activities of the project. I have no doubt that killer knows what was really in the canister that those terrorists stole and could very well expose us and Prince Clovis's reputation could be…" Bartley clenched his teeth, "I'll most likely be recalled back to the homeland and take responsibility and if…should His Majesty learn of the experiments that was proceeding without his knowledge, than I…"

"Understood General," One of the researchers said, "We'll start moving things immediately."

Bartley nodded as then he looked over and looked at the picture of CC who was running through a battlefield back in the 1940's.

**Ashford Academy**

Lelouch going back to his residence and Rai was with him. They smelled something on the way and had pleased expression.

"That wonderful smell," Lelouch said, "it looks like my sister has done it again."

"It smells wonderful," Rai said, "Lelouch, are you sure it's okay for me to come over to eat dinner with you guys every night?"

"Of course Rai, it's like Nunnally and I said, you're welcome to eat dinner with us every day."

Rai was sniffing the aroma and was very happy. Lelouch and Rai entered and when they did, they saw a full course meal on the table and Nunnally waiting with a smile with Sayoko who was also smiling.

"Welcome home Lelouch," Nunnally greeted happily, "Rai, thank you for coming over again."

"Yes, good to be back," Lelouch said and then looked at the food that was on the table.

Lelouch and Rai saw that it was roast beef with spicy penne pasta, roasted potatoes, and sides of green beans.

"This is looks wonderful," Rai said happily.

"You've really outdone yourself Little Sister," Lelouch said.

"Thank you," Nunnally said happily, "Sayoko helped me out."

Sayoko smiled and they all sat down in their chairs.

"Great, let's eat," Rai said.

Lelouch looked around, "Where's CC?"

Nunnally and Sayoko looked around as well.

"Oh, she must be still be in my room," Nunnally said.

Meanwhile CC was standing in Nunnally's room with her arms crossed.

"It's like I told you before nine years ago," CC said, "Lelouch most likely won't like it," CC was silent for a moment and then she sighed, "with the way Nunnally is and the times I've spoken to her so far…yes, I'm sure she won't like it as well," CC was silent again and then she shook her head, "So you insist on going on about this…well, it doesn't matter to me. I have a contract with Lelouch."

CC uncrossed her arms and then was suddenly stunned and then she frowned.

"That doesn't matter…fine…I'll tread lightly," CC said although she still frowned.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Nunnally said suddenly.

CC was flinched and was surprised to see Nunnally standing right next to her.

"N-Nunnally?" CC said shocked, "How long have you been there?"

"Answer my question first CC, why are you talking to yourself?"

CC's eyebrow twitched as she was stunned.

"_How did I not hear her footsteps?_" CC asked herself in her head.

"CC, are you okay?" Nunnally asked out of concern, "Do you…um…have some mental…?"

CC slumped, "_Oh great, she must think that I have some mental issues._"

**Somewhere with Pendragon**

A fourteen-year-old girl with pink hair and red eyes and her eyes brimming with the effect of Geass sighed.

"CC, I warned you to be cautious with my children," The girl said, "It's your own fault for disregarding my warning. Well, I wonder what you'll say to them," The girl paused a bit and then shrugged, "oh well, I'm going to see Charles."

**The next day in Ashford Academy**

Lelouch had just used his Geass on one of his teachers asking what the answers for upcoming exams were. He got what he wanted even though it was really unnecessary for him for he had already studied. He then decided to make the same command on the teacher but found that his power did not have any effect on the teacher. Lelouch then tried a different command telling him to let him see the folder he was holder. The teacher responded by giving Lelouch a weird look and asking him what he was up to. Lelouch smiled and apologize saying he saw something on television about some trick he saw. The teacher laughed and was surprised that one of his best students was go for something like that. The teacher waved it off as Lelouch being a practical joker and told Lelouch to be ready for class and Lelouch nodded and said that he would. As the teacher left, Lelouch realized that his Geass power could only work once on the same person. Lelouch nodded and was glad he made sure to test out his power just in case. Meanwhile Kallen was on the roof talking on her cell phone.

"So how's life in your school?" Naoto asked on the other line.

"Stifling as always," Kallen replied, "I had history class yesterday. Listen Naoto, I really want to head back to you."

"No, you stay there for now Kallen besides, I feel better that you're in school and not with me in the ghetto."

"Naoto…"

"I really want you to have a normal life Kallen, that is something that I've always wanted for you. I don't even want you to be fighting."

"Naoto…please, I'm not a little girl anymore."

"You're my precious little sister and no matter how old you get, I'm always going to be your big brother and as your big brother, I see it as my duty to make sure you stay safe and be concern for your well-being."

Kallen was touched by Naoto's words.

"At any rate," Naoto continued, "the army is on high alert so it would be best to stay where you are."

Kallen sighed, "Okay, I understand."

"Good, that's my little sister," Naoto said happily, "by the way, about Lelouch…"

"Yes, I was originally going to confirm it yesterday but things happened and Lelouch was not able to spend time to answer my question. However, we have made plans to meet with each other later on."

"Excellent, try and confirm it and see how he reacts and Kallen?"

"Yes?"

"Don't do anything rash, okay?"

"I know, I won't."

"Okay, talk to you later Kallen."

"Sure…um Naoto?"

"Yes Kallen?"

"I love you."

"Heh, I love you too."

Kallen smiled and then hung up her cell phone.

**Naoto's Base within the ghetto**

Naoto hung up his cell phone and then looked at a picture which was of him, Kallen and Ohgi and then he looked at another photo which was of Naoto and Kallen when Kallen was five and Naoto was fifteen and Naoto was holding Kallen and they were very happy. Naoto smiled looking at the picture and the he took out a picture from his pocket that was taken seven years ago and it was picture of him and Naoto and they were two children standing with them and it was Lelouch and Nunnally.

"I do wonder how you're doing these days Lelouch," Naoto commented, "you and your sister Nunnally. I hope you two are okay. You two are different from most of the other Britannians that Kallen and I have met…well, more so than my father that's for sure."

"Naoto," Ohgi called.

Naoto put the picture in his pocket and turned to see his best friend.

"Hey Kaname," Naoto greeted.

"So how's Kallen doing?" Ohgi asked as he sat next to Naoto.

"Kallen is doing fine."

Ohgi nodded, "I'm glad to hear that."

"How are things so far?"

"It's still intense, the army is looking all over the place."

"I see."

Ohgi had a sad expression, "It's upsetting that Nagata is gone."

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry Naoto."

Naoto was surprised and looked at Ohgi.

"Kaname, why are you apologizing?" Naoto asked.

"For what happened in the incident, your plan would have been a success if it hadn't gotten screwed up and the result of it led the deaths of many people in Shinjuku. I don't know what…."

Naoto patted Ohgi on the shoulder and shook his head making Ohgi looked at Naoto.

"You don't need to apologize," Naoto assured, "and I already gave Tamaki an earful yesterday. I'm upset that Nagata opened the canister but what's done is done…although…"

"Yeah, there's no real trace of poison gas."

Naoto crossed his arms and frowned, "So if it wasn't poison gas then what the hell did we steal from Clovis?"

**Ashford Academy**

In class, Lelouch stood up as he was giving an answer to a question that the teacher asked him. The teacher nodded satisfied with Lelouch's answer and Lelouch nodded and sat back down. Kallen glanced at Lelouch from time to time. Lelouch sat and glanced at Kallen and they both turned their attention to the teacher that was lecturing.

In another class, Nunnally stood up and answered a question and the teacher smiled and nodded saying that it was absolutely correct. Nunnally nodded and sat back down and Alice who sat next to Nunnally smiled and nodded. Nunnally smiled at her best friend.

**Elsewhere in the Tokyo Settlement**

Bartley was in a transport that was surrounded by several Sutherlands heading to their destination. He was just informed that everything was moved to Narita last night and Bartley thanked the person on the other line and ended transmission. Beside him was a royal coffin and in it was the body of Clovis la Britannia. Bartley clenched his teeth and had his hand over his face.

"Forgive me Your Highness," Bartley said with sadness, "I failed you miserably."

**Back in Ashford**

Class was over and Lelouch put his books away in his bag and Shirley approached Lelouch.

"Lulu," Shirley said.

Lelouch looked over to Shirley.

"Hi Shirley," Lelouch greeted.

"Hi, say Lulu?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to grab something to eat together?"

"Oh, sorry Shirley, I kind of made plans but I'll see if I can still do so afterwards."

"Oh, okay."

Lelouch nodded and he approached Kallen who was talking to the other female classmates.

"Kallen?" Lelouch spoke.

"Oh Lelouch," Kallen responded.

The other female classmates and Shirley were surprised to see Lelouch speak to Kallen.

"Ready to go?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes," Kallen said as she stood up, "after you."

Lelouch smiled and headed out of the classroom with Kallen following him. Shirley was wide eyed in what she was seeing and had no words and the other female students in the classroom were stunned with what they saw and they wondered if Lelouch and Kallen were actually seeing each other and Shirley was mortified at that idea.

**Elsewhere in the Tokyo Settlement**

The Sutherlands that were escorting the transport that Bartley was in were attacked and defeated by Sutherlands of the Purist Faction. Bartley was terrified in what he was seeing happening. The roof of the transport he was in was ripped opened by a Sutherland and the pilot that came out to reveal himself was Jeremiah.

"What is this about?" Bartley asked scared.

"You know exactly what this is about, you incompetent fool!" Jeremiah replied, "Don't underestimate our determination!"

"I already gave my testimony!"

"I know, you don't remember," Jeremiah scoffed with disgust, "do you really think that excuse will fly?"

"It's the truth, you can even ask the others!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself Bartley!" Jeremiah said angrily, "All you're doing to trying to avoid responsibility for your incompetence! I cannot in good conscious allow you to be with His Highness any further."

Bartley clenched his teeth and was shaking, "You…you don't understand! I…I…"

"Enough Bartley, you're just trying to shift the blame…that is what you're really doing."

**Back in Ashford**

Lelouch and Kallen were in the clubhouse that was used by the Student Council.

"I never knew that a place like this existed," Kallen said astonished in what she was seeing.

"It's the clubhouse used by the Student Council," Lelouch explained.

"I see…it's so big."

"Yes, it's built large enough to host a formal dance here."

"And we won't be disturbed here?"

"That's the idea."

"Okay, now Lelouch, what I want to ask you is—"

"Hey, I found it," Shirley's voice said suddenly.

Lelouch and Kallen looked over and they saw Shirley holding up a computer chip. Nina approached Shirley and took the chip.

"Thank you Shirley," Nina said, "I was worried when I couldn't find it…yes, it experimental data."

"Man, my back hurts," Rivalz complained.

"So does mine," Rai said as he walked towards Shirley and Nina.

The door opened and Milly was in an apron carrying a serving tray on wheels of food.

"Did you find it?" Milly asked, "I'm through on my end so why don't we start?"

Kallen and Lelouch looked at them stunned and wondered what was going on.

Shirley, Nina, Rivalz, and Rai looked at the tray of food and were impressed.

"Whoa, amazing," Rivalz said enjoying what he was seeing.

"Way to go Milly," Shirley said happily.

Milly put on the table the plates of appetizers and then a pot of soup.

"Please, you can compliment me more," Milly said in glee.

"Milly, what is all this?" Lelouch asked.

"Hmm?" Milly looked at Lelouch, "Didn't you bring her here because you knew?"

"Huh?" Lelouch replied confused, "Knew what?"

Milly continued to put plates of food on the table, "We're letting Kallen in the Student Council."

"Wait, what?" Kallen asked surprised.

"I didn't hear anything about that," Lelouch said.

"My grandfather asked us to," Milly explained.

"Oh, the principal did? I see…hmm, that's actually a good idea."

"It is?" Kallen said looking at Lelouch.

"Yeah, I believe so."

"He says it would be hard for her to participate in regular club activities because of her health problems," Milly said and then turned to Kallen, "oh, I'm Milly Ashford, the council president, how do you do?"

"Oh, nice to meet you," Kallen replied with a nod.

The other members of the Student Council rushed to greet Kallen.

"I'm Rivalz Cardemonde," Rivalz introduced himself, "I'm the secretary."

"I'm Shirley Fenette," Shirley spoke, "I'm also part of the Swim Club."

Nina fidgeted and was a bit nervous, "I'm Nina Einstein."

"I'm Rai Winston," Rai introduced himself, "nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you all as well," Kallen said.

"Hello Kallen," Nunnally spoke.

Nunnally arrived carrying a tray of food and Alice stood next to her carrying two boxes of pizza.

"Nunnally, hello," Kallen said.

"It's good to see you again Kallen. Lelouch told me that you were feeling a bit better, I'm so relieved."

"Yes, sorry to worry you."

Nunnally shook her head with a smile after she put the tray on the table and Alice but the boxes on the table as well.

"You don't need to apologize," Nunnally assured, "I'm just glad to see you."

Kallen smiled, "Thank you Nunnally."

Lelouch smiled seeing the exchange between Nunnally and Kallen. Alice then approached Kallen and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Alice Macleod," Alice introduced herself, "it's nice to meet you Kallen Stadtfeld, Nunnally mentioned you before."

"I see, you two though…"

"Yes, we're still in the middle school section," Nunnally said, "so we're not in the Student Council."

"That's okay Nunnally," Rivalz said, "you and Alice are honorary members but hang on, Lelouch and Nunnally, you two already know Kallen?"

"Is that true?" Nina asked.

"Yes, we do," Lelouch said.

"We met Kallen years ago," Nunnally said.

"That is true," Milly said.

"Madam President, you already knew about this?" Shirley asked surprised.

"Of course I did."

"How come you didn't tell us?"

Milly shrugged, "You never asked but it's not like they were hiding that fact."

"Um, how long have you known each other?" Nina asked looking at Kallen and the Lamperouge siblings.

"Seven years," Lelouch answered.

"Man Lelouch, I see now," Rivalz said with a grin, "and to think you of all people—"

"Rivalz, don't" Lelouch interrupted, "I'm warning you."

"Hey, hey now buddy, you don't need to be shy about it"

"Uh Lelouch, what is he talking about?" Kallen asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it," Lelouch assured, "he's just letting his imagination run wild."

"_He's not the only one_," Nunnally said in her head noticing Shirley's jealous mood.

"Well anyway, let's start the celebration and I have something to help with that," Rivalz said.

Rivalz brought up a bottle of champagne and placed it on the table.

"Rivalz, are you serious?" Lelouch asked surprised.

"Rivalz, alcohol isn't allowed here," Shirley said.

"Seriously Rivalz," Rai said, "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Ah come on guys, lighten up," Rivalz replied.

"No Rivalz!" Shirley replied.

Shirley attempted to take the champagne from Rivalz but Rivalz was dodging Shirley's attempts and then he looked at Lelouch.

"Here Lelouch, catch!" Rivalz said as he tossed the bottle of champagne to Lelouch.

Lelouch caught the bottle by instinct.

"No Lulu, you shouldn't!" Shirley said as he went after Lelouch.

"Huh," Lelouch spoke, "Shirley take it easy, I'm not even going to—"

Shirley wasn't listening as she was just concentrating in taking the bottle from Lelouch. Lelouch tried to talk some sense into Shirley but then he was slipping the cork of the bottle was getting loose and it popped out. The cork was flying to Kallen's direction and Kallen swat the cork the away from her out of instinct but the champagne spilled out and it got all over Kallen and everyone else watched the display and they all felt real bad for Kallen.

"Oh dear," Milly said.

"Well, that just embarrassing," Rai said.

"Definitely," Alice said.

Lelouch sighed and then turned to Nunnally, "Nunnally, could you…?"

"Get Sayoko," Nunnally said as she was already heading out, "already on it."

"Thank you," Lelouch then looked at Shirley, "I need you to move Shirley."

"Uh, Lulu…"

Lelouch lightly moved Shirley away from him and then rushed to Kallen.

"Kallen, are you all right?" Lelouch asked out of concern.

"I'm fine," Kallen answered although she was a bit embarrassed.

"I'm really sorry about this," Lelouch said with remorse, "Nunnally is getting Sayoko."

Shirley just looked at Lelouch and then had her head down and had a sad expression.

Later on, Kallen's clothes were being washed in washing machine and Milly was sitting next to it waiting for it to be finished and Shirley and Alice were with her Shirley had a worried expression.

"Lulu is angry at me," Shirley said upset.

"Shirley, I'm sure Lelouch is not really angry at you," Milly genuinely assured her.

"Didn't you see the way Lulu acted, he got upset," Shirley was shaking, "he probably thinks that I'm an annoying nuisance."

"Well you did make the assumption that Lelouch was going along with the champagne even though he tried to get you to calm down but you wouldn't listen," Alice said.

"A-Alice…" Milly said.

"What, it's true…anyone would be annoyed when someone made assumptions and wouldn't listen to what the other person was saying."

Shirley slumped and was depressed and Milly went to comfort her.

Meanwhile Kallen was taking a shower and she was in a foul mood regarding what had happened to her and she cursed under her breath of why she hates Britannians. There was a knock on the door.

"Kallen, it's me Lelouch," Lelouch said.

"You can come in," Kallen said, "I'm covered."

"Okay, I'm coming in," Lelouch said as he entered, "I have some clothes that you can wear, Sayoko provided them. I'll set them aside."

"Okay, thanks."

"Again, I'm sorry about earlier Kallen," Lelouch said as he put the clothes by the basket.

"Is it always like that?"

"Sometimes but they mean well although I am going to give Rivalz an earful. I don't know what the hell he's thinking."

"…I see…"

"Well, I'll head out."

"Oh Lelouch, before you go, I want to ask you what I wanted to ask."

"I see…that's fine since there's no one outside. Go ahead."

"Lelouch, were you…by any chance in Shinjuku two days ago?"

"Shinjuku…is that what you're asking?" Lelouch responded.

Kallen didn't like the tone and wondered if it was really a mistake and then she was surprised when Lelouch chuckled.

"Ding, ding, ding, you are correct…Q-1," Lelouch said with a smile.

Kallen was surprised, "So it was you. You were the one that…"

Kallen separated part of the shower curtains and Lelouch was only seeing her head.

"Yes" Lelouch admitted, "I aided you and your group in Shinjuku. I take it that your brother asked you confirm it. Honestly, I would have been surprised if he didn't figure out it was me."

Kallen narrowed her eyes, "Lelouch Lamperouge, I can't believe that you actually helped us."

"Well I did and I was glad to do it."

"Why though, why would you help us? What's in it for you?"

"I have my reasons to fight against Britannia and helping you guys in Shinjuku was the right thing for me to do."

"But you're a Britannian Lelouch."

"That makes no difference; you of all people should know that, in fact, you and Naoto are Britannians as well, well, half Britannian, half Japanese."

Kallen got irritated, "Hold it Lelouch, I—"

"You and Naoto are born from a Britannian father and a Japanese mother. You're half Britannian as well, no matter how much you try to reject that fact Kallen."

Kallen clenched her teeth.

Lelouch continued, "Kallen, I want to make a proposal."

"A proposal" Kallen responded surprised, "And that is…?"

"I want join forces with you."

Kallen was stunned, "You what?"

"I want to work with you and Naoto. In fact, I want to meet with you, Naoto and your friends the day after tomorrow at 16:00 at the observation deck of the old Tokyo Tower."

"Do you honestly believe that we would trust you?" Kallen asked with a frown.

"Come now Kallen," Lelouch said with a grin, "you trusted me enough to follow my direction and because of that, we struck a serious blow to Clovis's forces."

"Y-Yeah, that's true," Kallen admitted.

"Also I did save Naoto's life a few days ago, you remember that, right? After all, you were there."

Kallen sighed, "I didn't forget and I do appreciate it. I admit that if it wasn't for you, Naoto would have been killed that day."

"So what do you say?"

Kallen thought about it a bit and then sighed.

"This isn't something that I can really decide on my own Lelouch," Kallen said, "I'll have to talk to Naoto, he'll make the decision."

Lelouch smiled and nodded, "That's fine with me. Tell him what I have proposed and I'll be waiting for you the day after tomorrow. If you guys don't show up by then, I'll take that as a rejection to my proposal."

"And what will happen if we refuse?"

"Nothing, I won't say anything. I would have said something about you and your brother a long time ago but I didn't. But regardless, my fight against Britannia continues, it began in Shinjuku."

"You're serious," Kallen said surprised.

"I am and I intend to win," Lelouch said with a determined expression, "I have things that are proceeding at this moment and I'm gaining allies from other nations."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, and I would really like to add you, Naoto, and your group as allies as well in the fight to defeat Britannia."

Kallen was shocked and amazed with what Lelouch said and she admitted to herself that he was committed.

"I see," Kallen said and nodded, "I understand, I'll talk to my brother about what you said."

"Thank you Kallen. By the way, does anyone in your group besides you and Naoto know about me?"

"No, it's just me and Naoto."

"Good, I would like to ask to not say anything to your friends about me for the time being."

"Why?"

"They might have issues with me simply because I'm Britannian…and should you show up, I'm going to be wearing a very unique attire with my face covered. Can you and Naoto do that for me please?"

"Okay, sure…I'll tell Naoto, and Lelouch, about that knightmare you fought, were you able to beat it and were you the one behind that cease-fire order? How did you do it?"

"I wasn't able to beat that white knightmare," Lelouch answered, "I did learn that it's called the Lancelot, a seventh generation knightmare."

"Seventh generation, I see," Kallen replied surprised, "no wonder none of us could stand against it."

"Yes, as for the cease-fire order…I forced Clovis when I pointed a gun at him."

Kallen was shocked again, "Wait Lelouch…how did you…"

"I was able to get in that G-1 Base."

Kallen was wide eyed, "How the hell were you able to pull it off?"

"I did have help but don't worry about the details for now, what matters is that I was able to get Clovis to order the cease-fire."

"Lelouch…I admit that you're very skilled."

"Thank you," Lelouch said with grin, "I'll take that as a complement."

"Okay, I'm done asking for now so Lelouch, could you…?"

"Sure I'll wait; after all, now that you're in the Student Council, I'll have talk to you about things."

"Oh, yeah that's right."

"I'll wait outside."

"Thanks."

Lelouch went out of the room and wait and Kallen stood and was thinking everything that Lelouch told her. She turned off the shower and took a towel to dry herself. After she dried herself, she put on the clothes that were provided to her which was a white t-shirt, gray pants and black sneakers. Kallen got out of the shower room and Lelouch stood waiting for her. They walked together and Lelouch and Kallen had a conversation regarding the Student Council.

"The Council doesn't require actual work really," Lelouch said, "beyond the occasional paperwork, we'll sometimes plan school events."

"School events, you mean like the cultural festival?" Kallen replied.

"Along with the Cross-Dressing Festival, the Absolute Silence Party, and Going to Class in your Swimsuit Day."

Kallen was shocked, "S-Seriously, what are those?"

"Our president's weird taste, you'll be spending some time with her so I advise you to take caution."

"Is she really the kind of person you and Nunnally say she is?"

"She is…we got stories."

Kallen chuckled nervously, "I see…"

Lelouch and Kallen entered the clubhouse and they noticed that the others were watching something on TV and they saw them come in.

"Lelouch, Kallen, look at this," Alice said.

"What is it?" Lelouch asked.

"Prince Clovis has been found dead," Milly informed.

"They're saying he was killed," Rivalz added.

"_So they finally announced it_," Lelouch said in his head.

Nunnally went next to Lelouch and held his hand and Rai stood next to Nunnally and nodded to Lelouch and Lelouch nodded back. Kallen looked Lelouch and wondered and Lelouch nodded and Kallen was surprised. Nunnally looked and saw someone making a live press conference standing behind the podium and she was surprised to see the person.

"Lelouch, look who it is," Nunnally said in a quiet tone.

Lelouch looked at the television and was shocked to see someone he and Nunnally had recognized.

"J-Jeremiah?" Lelouch said surprised and in a quiet tone, "Jeremiah Gottwald?"

Lelouch had images of Jeremiah from the time he was young and when Jeremiah was a guard of the Aries Villa and he remembered smiling with Jeremiah and Jeremiah smiling back.

"Prince Clovis has been taken from us!" Jeremiah spoke in the press conference, "He fought for peace and justice against all of the Elevens. He died a martyr! We must all bury our sorrow and carry on his will."

**Naoto's Base**

Naoto and his crew were watching the press conference on their TV and they all frowned in listening to what Jeremiah was saying.

"Damn those Purist Faction jackasses," Naoto cursed with a frown.

**Back in Ashford**

"We interrupt this broadcast for breaking news," A female news anchor said, "the man suspected as the murderer has been captured."

This surprised the members of the Student Council.

"According to this report," The news anchor continued as they showed live footage of someone being taken into custody, "the suspect is an Honorary Britannian."

Lelouch, Nunnally, and Rai were shocked to see who they were seeing being taken into custody.

"What the…?" Lelouch spoke.

"No, it can't be…" Nunnally spoke.

"But how…?" Rai spoke.

"The suspect is Honorary Britannian, Private Suzaku Kururugi, a former Eleven. I repeat, Suzaku Kururugi has been arrested for murder."

Lelouch was upset in what he was seeing. He didn't know how Suzaku survived but he was glad he was still among the living however, he was not happy at the fact that he was being accused for something he himself did and immediately, he figured it was a scheme for them to get what they wanted.

"_Wha…what the hell is this?_" Lelouch said in his head shocked and wide eyed, "_Suzaku is alive and he's being accused of Clovis's death?_"

"Suzaku…" Nunnally said with worry and in quiet voice.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Lelouch meets with Naoto's group and plans a rescue of Suzaku while donning his persona as Zero.**


	7. Zero

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Code Geass.

**Zero**

Suzaku was in the interrogation room with a few members of the Purist Faction and Jeremiah was sitting across from him. Jeremiah placed something on the table and it was a gun in a plastic bag that was labeled as the murder weapon.

"Do you know anything about this weapon Suzaku Kururugi?"Jeremiah asked.

Suzaku just looked at the weapon and didn't say anything.

Jeremiah narrowed his eyes, "It was the one used to kill Prince Clovis. The barrel striations confirm it. I also took the liberty of investigating your background. You're the son of Japan's last Prime Minister, Genbu Kururugi. From where I'm sitting, you indeed had motive to kill His Highness."

"You're making a mistake," Suzaku rebuked, "I've never seen that gun before and while it is true that my father was the last Prime Minister, that doesn't mean that I did or had anything to do with what happened!"

Suzaku's chair was kicked and it got knocked over causing Suzaku to fall on the floor.

"We also found your fingerprints on the murder weapon," Jeremiah continued, "you might as well confess because it's obvious you did commit the crime, not only that, you're also suspected in killing the members of the Royal Guard. Just admit it Kururugi. Do so and you'll be judged as an Honorary Britannian and not an Eleven."

"No, you're wrong," Suzaku said looking straight at Jeremiah, "I am telling you the truth! I haven't been even near a gun and my fingerprints couldn't be on that weapon. I was nowhere near His Highness and I certainly didn't kill the Royal Guards. I swear on my life, I didn't kill Prince Clovis!"

Jeremiah scoffed, "This is the problem with you Elevens, you don't know how to tell the truth."

"I didn't do it, I didn't kill anyone!"

Suzaku got kicked in the face and then he looked straight forward and had a sad expression wondering if somehow, someway he was would be proven innocent. He refused to admit something he didn't do no matter what happened and he had faith that he would be proven innocent in the end.

"There's one more thing I want to talk to you about Kururugi," Jeremiah said.

"Huh?" Suzaku spoke looking at Jeremiah.

Jeremiah gave a death glare to Suzaku.

"It's like I said, I checked on you. I learned that before the empire took over this land, for the time being, you had two young members of the Royal Family stay with you and your father."

Suzaku was shocked and immediately he knew that he was referring to Lelouch and Nunnally.

"Try to do one descent thing Kururugi and tell me what happened," Jeremiah approached Suzaku and kneeled to face him and then he grabbed Suzaku by the hair, "What happened to them? What did you do to them? What did you do to Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally vi Britannia? What happened to my young prince and princess?"

Suzaku didn't say anything and just looked away from Jeremiah's gaze and Jeremiah was not pleased as he clenched his teeth.

"I don't know," Suzaku said, "I haven't seen them in seven years since we separated."

"Damn you," Jeremiah said coldly and shoved Suzaku to the floor.

**Ashford Academy**

Lelouch was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and he was upset, he was upset with the fact that Suzaku was being accused for Clovis's death.

"I have to do something," Lelouch said to himself, "I won't let Suzaku go down for something I did," Lelouch sighed, "oh well, I'll just have to speed up my schedule of make my appearance to the world…it won't be a problem, I have the necessary means."

"Lelouch," Nunnally called.

Lelouch looked over and saw Nunnally and Rai.

"Nunnally, Rai," Lelouch said.

"About Suzaku," Nunnally said with worry.

Lelouch placed his hand on his sister's shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry Nunnally," Lelouch assured, "I won't let Suzaku go down for it."

"Yes, I know you won't," Nunnally said, "it's just that Jeremiah…"

"Yes, I know," Lelouch said.

"Jeremiah Gottwald…he served a guard in the Aries Villa, right?" Rai said.

"Yes, Nunnally and I were very fond of him. Even though he comes from a noble family, he respected and admired our mother and jumped at the opportunity to serve her as one of her guards."

"He was so kind to me and Lelouch," Nunnally said, "we used to talk a lot with Jeremiah."

"I'll rescue Suzaku but," Lelouch frowned, "it's most likely that I'll destroy his reputation to do so considering that he's now the leader of the Purist Faction, but..." Lelouch clenched his fist, "I can't let an innocent man, our friend being executed."

"Will you ask Suzaku to join us?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes, I intend to do so, last time, he didn't really give us an answer but his body language said that it wasn't a good idea…but I'll try again."

Nunnally nodded, "Maybe with everything that is happening, Suzaku will see that it's not worth serving Britannia as it is now."

"Yes, hopefully…"

**Naoto's Base**

"So I was right," Naoto said on his cell phone.

Naoto was talking to Kallen and he was hearing his sister telling him everything that Lelouch had told him.

"So that's what he's proposing," Naoto said and then he nodded, "okay, I've decided, we're going to meet him."

"Really?" Kallen responded surprised on the other line, "You decided very quickly."

"Hmm, true but I think it will be fine. If what he told you is true then I believe it will be beneficial."

"I see…"

"I'll tell the others and will plan to meet him the day after tomorrow."

"Okay."

"By the way Kallen, have you seen the news regarding Clovis's death?"

"Yeah, I saw it with some of my classmates. Lelouch said that it was not true."

"He said that?"

"Yes, he admitted it to me that he was the one that killed Clovis and he said that he was not going to let that Kururugi guy take the fall for what he did. Lelouch also said if it was really true, Lelouch would not have let him get captured in the first place."

"I see…well it does make sense. Did he tell you if he was going to do anything about it?"

"He said he'll bring it up if we meet with him on that day."

"Okay, I'll let the others know, anything else on your side?"

"Um, not really…it's just…"

"Yes?"

"I became a member of the Student Council."

"Oh really?" Naoto then smiled, "That's good to hear."

"Y-Yeah, I guess…"

"Seems like you're doing well in your school right now."

"I wouldn't say that I'm doing well, it's actually been one annoyance after another to be honest…but I guess it's not so bad. Lelouch told me the benefits of being in the Student Council and one of them is that I'll be able to sneak out more often."

"Right…well, that's good."

"Oh I have to go Naoto…it looks like Milly is calling for me."

"Sure, no problem."

"Yes, bye Naoto."

"Bye Kallen."

Naoto hung up his cell phone and then walked over to where the members of his cell were watching TV and it was the news of Suzaku's arrest.

"That's why we should have issued a statement sooner," Shinichiro Tamaki complained, "we could have taken credit for it."

"I don't know what you're saying Tamaki but I suspect that it's not good," Naoto said.

The others looked at Naoto.

"Not good?" Tamaki replied upset, "You see what they're saying on TV, right? We should have taken credit for what happened to Clovis. We could have gotten credit for it and it could have boosted morale."

"I get the sense that it would not give us the results we would like."

"Oh c'mon," Tamaki replied being upset.

"So Naoto, what's the word from Kallen?" Yoshitaka Minami asked.

"Well, it's like this," Naoto said.

Naoto explained what Kallen told him regarding Lelouch's proposal and they were surprised to what they were hearing.

"And you're going to do it, just like that?" Toru Yoshida asked.

"That's right," Naoto said

"Are you sure about this?" Ohgi asked.

"I am, if it wasn't for him, we all most likely would have died and he did aid us taking on the Britannian forces."

"Uh…yeah, that's true," Kento Sugiyama said.

"When we followed his direction, we were able to strike a blow against them," Naomi Inoue said, "it has been a long time since we were able to do that."

"Yeah, that's true," Yoshida said.

Naoto nodded and then looked at Ohgi, "How about you Kaname?"

Ohgi thought about it and then he nodded, "I do agree with what you're saying Naoto and frankly, we could use all the help we can get but it's more than that. You have never said or done anything that wasn't beneficial for us and I take it that your intuition is telling you to go for it."

"Yeah, it is."

"Then I'll go along with it as well. I am curious to meet the guy that helped us…even if he going to cover his face."

"I'm sure you'll get to see what he looks like eventually."

"Well I don't buy it," Tamaki said, "I mean c'mon, are you sure we can trust him?"

"He did help us Tamaki," Yoshida pointed out.

"Well yeah, but still, how are we suppose to trust someone that plans to cover his face when we see him and Naoto, how come you and Kallen get to know who this guy is but can't tell us?"

"It's complicated Tamaki," Naoto replied.

"Complicated, huh?" Tamaki crossed his arms and then scoffed.

**Two Days Later, Ashford Academy**

The students were in the gymnasium for an assembly as a faculty member was giving a eulogy of Clovis. Kallen took glances at Lelouch and Lelouch just stood with a stone face expression. Rai stood and glanced at Lelouch and then he glanced at Kallen. He was thinking about the plan Lelouch came up with and thought about doing his part as well.

**A.S.E.E.C. Knightmare Hanger**

The A.S.E.E.C. members were working on the Lancelot and Lloyd and Cecile were overseeing the work being done.

"We lost our most essential devicer," Lloyd said not pleased.

"Can we make do without him?" Cecile asked.

"I wish, we can't get a replacement pilot for love or money and even if could, they wouldn't get the reading he gave. I mean didn't I tell you? He had an operation efficiency of 94%! There's no way we can replace that."

"Then we should tell them so that they'll release Suzaku, we know he didn't do it."

"Do you honestly think they'll listen to what we say? Besides, he's an Honorary Britannian and because of General Bartley's disgrace, the Purist Faction now has control of the military," Lloyd sighed, "according to them, the guilty party can't be from the Britannian military. But if he's an Eleven, they'll accept Margrave Jeremiah's demands and shut down the Honorary Britannian system."

"And what about Suzaku?" Cecile asked with worry.

"I doubt there will be any way they'll even consider him innocent. Honestly, I doubt they actually did a real thorough investigation. We are talking about the Purist Faction after all. We know what they're about."

Cecile looked at the Lancelot and felt horrible about what Suzaku was going and she thought of how unfair it was.

**Ashford Academy**

Students were leaving gymnasium after the assembly for the eulogy of Clovis. Lelouch and Rai were speaking to each other as they headed out as well.

"It will be ready to go by the time you make your appearance," Rai said.

"Excellent," Lelouch said, "well then, I better get ready."

"Do you know if they will show up?"

"Kallen came to see me yesterday and she assured me that she and her group will be there at the place and time."

"So they did accept."

"I think they want to feel me out which is fine."

"Hey Lelouch, Rai," Rivalz called as he caught up with them.

"Hi Rivalz," Lelouch greeted.

"Hey," Rai greeted.

"So now that we have no classes for the day, what do you want to do?" Rivalz asked, "You want to hit up on chess matches again against the nobles Lelouch? I know there are some that are itching for a rematch."

Shirley who was listening stopped and turned around.

"No, no more gambling," Shirley berated.

"Oh c'mon," Rivalz responded with a whining tone, "don't be so uptight Shirley."

"No, no more gambling," Shirley insisted and looked at Lelouch, "I'm serious."

"Man Shirley, what are you, our mother?" Rai asked a bit annoyed.

"Rai," Shirley said giving Rai a dirty look, "don't you start."

"No matter, I'm not going to gamble. I'm done with that," Lelouch said.

"Huh, really?" Rivalz replied as he and Shirley were surprised.

"Yeah, that's true," Rai said, "Lelouch has something else that has got him interested."

"Indeed I have," Lelouch said with a nod, "speaking of which, I have somewhere that I need to be."

"Oh yeah, me too."

"Huh, where are you going?" Shirley asked.

"I have something personal I need to take care of it," Lelouch said.

Kallen walked by and she looked at Lelouch and when Lelouch noticed, he smiled. Kallen flinched a bit and continued on her way.

Later on, Lelouch and Rai were by themselves and Lelouch handed Rai a piece of paper and it was a list of names.

"So they're the ones," Rai said.

"Yes," Lelouch said.

"Okay, I'll take care of it."

"Thanks, sorry to ask this of you."

Rai shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I'm doing this willingly. No need to trouble yourself on this."

"Right," Lelouch said with a nod, "Thank you Rai."

**Old Tokyo Tower**

Kallen was walking through the museum within the old Tokyo Tower and Naoto was walking with her. On the other side, Ohgi was with Yoshida, Sugiyama, Minami, Inoue, and Tamaki and they were standing around as well. They were listening to a recorded voice about the history of Britannia conquering Japan and Naoto was irritated when he heard the recorded voice of how Japan was not well civilized compared to Britannia and since the occupation that Britannia and Japan shook hands. Naoto was annoyed and he was disgusted.

"So what do you think this guy is like?" Yoshida asked, "The one we're going to meet."

"Good question," Minami said, "I'm curious about it myself."

"From what Naoto and Kallen said, they actually met him seven years ago," Ohgi said, "two weeks before Britannia invaded Japan."

"That is curious but it really doesn't mean much if he going to cover his face," Sugiyama said.

"That's why it's suspicious," Tamaki said, "I can't believe we're going to do this."

"If you're just going to complain Tamaki, you could have just stayed behind," Yoshida said.

"Hey, I'm here to see if he's the real deal and if he tries to trap us or something, I'll be there to deal with him."

"Don't do anything rash Tamaki," Ohgi said, "your action like that is reason why Naoto's plan with the canister got screwed up."

"Yeah, which also led to more grief," Inoue said.

Tamaki flinched and clenched his teeth remembering how angry Naoto was towards him.

"It wasn't supposed to happen," Tamaki said.

"But it did," Minami said, "so do us a favor Tamaki and just keep calm."

Tamaki crossed his arms upset, "Fine."

"Naoto Stadtfeld, your lost item has been delivered to the service desk," A voice said over the intercom, "I repeat, Naoto Stadtfeld, your lost item has been delivered to the service desk."

Naoto and his group were surprised as they listened to the person over the intercom. Naoto narrowed his eyes and went the service desk with Kallen following him. Naoto and Kallen got to the service desk and the female receptionist handed Naoto a black cell phone with a smile and Naoto claimed it thanking her. Naoto and Kallen looked at the cell phone and it was vibrating. They looked at the Caller ID and it read Zero.

"Zero?" Kallen asked quietly.

"Is that the name Lelouch is going by?" Naoto asked quietly.

Naoto and Kallen looked out at the view of part of the Tokyo Settlement and Ohgi, Tamaki, Sugiyama, Yoshida, Inoue, and Minami looked at the view as well

"Yes Hello?" Naoto answered the phone.

"Naoto, it's me," Lelouch responded.

"Hello Lelouch, where are you?"

"Elsewhere."

"But didn't you say to…?"

"Yes, I did and now I'm elsewhere. I'm actually outside the old Tokyo Tower. Get on the fifth Kanjo train line, the outbound line and do bring the others with you."

"Lelouch…"

"I assure you this is not a trick. I just want to remind you and your friends something."

Naoto sighed, "Okay."

They both hung up. Outside the old Tokyo Tower, Lelouch put his cell phone in his pocket.

"Okay, it's almost time," Lelouch said, "now then…"

**Area 11 Government Bureau**

In the office, Jeremiah was sitting in the desk with Villetta standing next to him on his left and another member of the Purist Faction, Kewell Soresi standing next to him on his right side. They were meeting with Diethard Reid.

"His Highness's memorial program was handled very well," Jeremiah said, "a bit too weepy for my taste…"

"The masses do enjoy a tearjerker," Diethard replied.

"Hmm, spoken like a true TV person, still I acknowledge your skills. You really did well in the short time you had," Jeremiah smirked, "so well that one would think that you were expecting Prince Clovis to die."

"I'm afraid it's quite common to have memorial programs prepared for…important people," Diethard respectfully explained with a slight bow and then stood straight.

"Does that include me?"

"After this, we may make one for you Margrave."

Jeremiah chuckled lightly, "That means I wasn't important enough until now, how very honest of you."

"I'm afraid so," Diethard said with a shrug.

"Would like to join the army? We do have a need for intelligence officers."

Diethard shook his head, "I'm afraid I'm not cut out for it, it's just not for me."

"So you prefer civilian work," Jeremiah shrugged, "oh well, no matter. I do have another favor to ask."

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow night, Suzaku Kururugi will be transferred to his court martial," Jeremiah said with a grin.

"Let's get a lot of patriotic Britannians to line the roadside," Diethard said, "is that it?"

Jeremiah then had a serious expression, "It's helpful that you catch on quickly," Jeremiah smiled, "be sure his face can be seen clearly in every angle."

"Lord Jeremiah, there are some among the Elevens that consider Private Kururugi as a hero," Villetta pointed out, "it wouldn't be farfetched that some groups will try to free him."

Jeremiah narrowed his eyes as he nodded, "That is true and which is why I'll be providing security personally in my Sutherland. Should any troublemakers show up, I'll execute them on the spot."

**Fifth Kanjo Train**

Naoto, Kallen, and their group members were riding in the train as instructed by Lelouch. Naoto kept looking at the black phone and narrowed his eyes. He looked around seeing that his sister and the other members in his group were sitting comfortably within the train.

"_Lelouch, what are you trying to do?_" Naoto asked in his head and then he answered the phone when it rang silently, "Hello?"

Kallen and the others noticed and wondered what was going to be going on next.

"Look at the right of the direction you're heading to," Lelouch said on the other line, "What do you see Naoto?"

Naoto looked at his right side, "The Britannian city, which was stolen from us and built on our sacrifice."

"Correct, now look to your left," Lelouch instructed, "now what do you see?"

"I see our city, the result of Britannia bleeding us dry."

"A fine answer Naoto," Lelouch replied, "okay, now head towards the next car forward."

Lelouch hung up and Naoto looked at the phone and then he walked forward and he signaled the others to follow him. Naoto was amazed that with him and his friends here, there hasn't been much of a word of them being in the train considering that they were Japanese riding in the train full of Britannians. He wondered why that was the case but decided to ignore it for now and keep moving forward. They arrived at the next car and were surprised to see that there was only a lone figure in the next car and he had his back turned. It was Lelouch wearing a different outfit with his mask. Lelouch turned around to face them.

"So it's you, isn't it?" Sugiyama asked.

"Hey, are you the guy?" Ohgi asked.

"I am," Lelouch answered.

"This better not be some sort of trap," Tamaki said.

"This is no trap so there is no need to be alarmed."

"_Lelouch…_" Naoto and Kallen said in their heads.

"Are you the one?" Ohgi asked, "Naoto and Kallen say they know you."

"That is true," Lelouch replied with a nod.

"Then do you really need to hide your face from the rest of us?" Sugiyama asked.

"For the moment, yes and for good reason besides, it's not as though every single one of you trust me."

Lelouch looked directly at Tamaki and Tamaki noticed.

"You looking at me?" Tamaki said, "Well guess what, you're right, I don't trust you. How can we trust a guy that hides his face even though Naoto and Kallen knows you," Tamaki looked at the Kozuki siblings, "I don't get why you're going along with this."

"He has good reason," Naoto said.

"Tch, and you won't tell us."

"We gave our word and we won't break it," Kallen said.

"This is crap."

"I'm in charge in this Tamaki," Naoto glared at Tamaki, "if you don't like the decisions I make, you can leave right now."

Tamaki and the others were surprised with what Naoto was saying to Tamaki and Lelouch was intrigued with how Naoto was handling things.

"I'm serious Shinichiro," Naoto continued glaring at Tamaki.

"All right, all right fine, I get it," Tamaki grumbled.

"Um, excuse me, who are you exactly?" Ohgi asked Lelouch.

"For now, you can refer to me as Zero," Lelouch answered.

"Zero huh," Naoto said, "so that's the alias you're going by."

"Yes Naoto," Lelouch replied with a nod.

"Zero, as in nothing?" Kallen asked.

"Sure but anyway to the matter at hand," Lelouch said, "what are your impressions of the little tour?"

This confused Naoto and the others.

"What are our impressions?" Sugiyama asked, "Are you being serious?"

"Dead serious," Lelouch answered, "I want you have a feel and have a true appreciation of things," Lelouch raises his arms to the sides, "of the settlement and the ghetto."

"We already well aware of the huge difference between us and them," Ohgi said, "that's why we resist them and fight doing everything we can against them.."

"To the point of getting rid every stinking Brit!" Tamaki added.

"You're wrong!" Lelouch berated.

"Wh-What?" Ohgi said surprised.

"Britannia will not fall to terrorism; it does nothing but simply annoy them while it makes them see it like annoying bug bites. In fact, it's nothing more than children nuisances."

Lelouch's statement shocked them and some of them felt insulted.

"Hey, what the hell?" Yoshida said angrily.

"What was that?" Tamaki asked heated, "You calling us a bunch of kids?"

"Don't mistake your enemy," Lelouch said, "it is not the people, but Britannia itself! What you need is fight a war without involving civilians," Lelouch looked at Naoto, "Naoto Kozuki, surely that is what you really desire, is it not?"

Naoto clenched his fists, "Yeah, of course it is."

"Then let us work together and take the path to bring Britannia down. By working together, we can show not only Japan but the world that Britannia is not as superior as they make themselves out to be!"

"You said to show the not just Japan but the world, right?" Kallen said.

"That's correct, I'm sure you all had in mind of liberating Japan from Britannia but I say why stop there."

"What are you getting at?" Naoto asked.

"Surely you know that Japan is not the only country being oppressed by Britannia's trampling. There are other countries occupied by Britannia, those who suffer the same fate as it is here."

"So what are you saying exactly?" Ohgi asked.

"Just freeing Japan will not actually defeat Britannia."

Naoto and his group were stunned and they began to think about it.

"I…I never thought of that," Naoto admitted.

"Y-Yeah, neither did I," Ohgi said.

"Britannia controls one third of the world and if the path that Britannia is heading continues, it will lead to nothing but decay to the world. I am determined to put to stop to it before that happens."

"You're serious about this?" Minami asked.

"Absolutely, this is the path I have chosen and that path continues starting with regard to Suzaku Kururugi."

"Kururugi?" Naoto replied, "I was wondering when you were going to bring him up."

"Yes, as you all must know by now, Suzaku Kururugi is accused of killing Clovis however that is not the truth."

This surprised the others as well and then Kallen realized it.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Kallen said, "You're the one that actually killed Clovis."

"Yes, it was me," Lelouch said, "it is also part of the reason why I intend to rescue Suzaku Kururugi, I will not in good conscious allow him to take the fall for something he did not do."

"But it's going to be heavily guarded," Naoto said, "I don't doubt that they would expect an attempt to rescue him."

"You are correct however," Lelouch grinned behind his mask, "even with all of that, I'll still be able to free him and if I do that, if I'm able to pull off a miracle, would you all be willing to work with me then?"

They looked at each other and discussed it a little bit and then Naoto looked at Zero.

"Okay, how do you plan to pull it off," Naoto asked.

"I'll just need the help of two people to commence the operation," Lelouch said.

This shocked the others.

"W-Wait, two people? Three people taking on the operation to rescue Kururugi?" Ohgi asked.

"That's right and I know you probably think that it's crazy—"

"Because it is crazy," Tamaki interrupted, "there's no way in hell you're pull it off."

"Actually I say I can and I will and if none of you want to help that's fine, I've already have people ready to assist me just in case."

The others looked at each other again and then looked at the masked individual and Naoto nodded.

"Okay, what's your plan?" Naoto asked.

The others with him were shocked with what Naoto asked and Lelouch smiled behind his mask.

**Base of the Japan Liberation Front**

Members of the Japan Liberation Front were discussing things in meeting regarding Suzaku and Lieutenant Colonel Kyoshiro Todoh was keeping quiet most of the time as he had his katana in front of him as he sat with his legs crossed.

"He killed the Britannian Prince," One of the members said, "Suzaku Kururugi should be treated like a hero!"

"But he's an Honorary Britannian," Another member pointed out.

"Isn't he also the son of the late Prime Minister Kururugi?"Another member asked.

"Tch, you mean the man that gave up Japan?" Another member said disgusted, "Do people even know that about him?"

"The Shinjuku incident was triggered by that group led by the young man Kozuki, right?" General Tatewaki Katase asked.

"That's right General," Lieutenant Colonel Josui Kusakabe answered.

Katase pondered a bit, "Has Kururugi's family said anything?"

"No sir, they've cut ties with him when he joined the Britannian military. They…want nothing to do with him."

"Hmm, no surprise there…" Katase said and then he and Kusakabe turned to Todoh, "What are your thoughts Todoh? After all, young Kururugi was one of your students."

"We have no reason to join him in a public execution," Todoh said, "that is what's going to happen if we charge in to make an attempt to rescue him."

Kusakabe didn't like the answer and Katase just looked at Todoh.

"Such cowardice," Kusakabe said, "are you not Todoh, the miracle worker?"

"You shouldn't confuse miracle with recklessness and foolishness," Todoh replied.

**A Britannian Cellblock**

Lloyd came by to visit Suzaku who was sitting in his cell.

"Congratulations Suzaku," Lloyd said with glee, "the two you asked about were not among the list of casualties."

Suzaku was relieved to hear that, "Thank goodness. I'm glad that they're safe."

"Yes," Lloyd said but he gleeful expression was gone, "but unfortunately things are not going well for you. You're getting a trial but it's nothing more but a farce…it's all smokes and mirrors really."

"But trials are where the truths are made to be known. They have to."

"I fear that there is more obscurity that is going on," Lloyd then shook his head, "the truth is rather scarce in this situation."

Suzaku sighed, "If that's how it is, if that's how the world works, then I have no regrets in leaving this world…as long that I know that I didn't kill His Highness, that's more than enough."

"Hmm, that's one way of being content of your fate."

**The Streets of the Tokyo Settlement**

The next day afterwards, it was evening and people were lined up as they waited as to see Suzaku being transferred and the whole things was going to shown live. Diethard was in a production van overseeing things and having everything go as exactly as Jeremiah had instructed him. Diethard was disgusted with not only in what he considered a circus that was going on but also with himself as he was cooperating with in the farce. It was a reminder that he really hated his job.

"_I don't know what's worse_," Diethard said in his head, "_this idiotic farce or the fact that I'm participating in this_," Diethard frowned, "_once again, I'm just as corrupt…it's disgusting_."

Things continued on as Sutherlands began to appear on the street surrounded the transport that was carrying Suzaku with two foot soldiers pointing their guns at him. Suzaku was wearing a collar that didn't allow to speak and he was hearing Britannians cursing and calling him terrible names and even some demanded they he give back Clovis.

**A.S.E.E.C. Knightmare Hanger**

"This is insane," Cecile said, "we know that Suzaku is innocent."

"And you know that the court deemed our testimony inadmissible," Lloyd said, "there's nothing we can do."

"Yes, but…"

Lloyd turned around, "Tell me Miss Cecile, is that altruism or humanitarianism?"

"You're playing word games at a time like this?" Cecile replied upset.

"Not much we can do," Lloyd said with a shrug, "we both know where this case is headed really and we couldn't reach our patron at the summit so the only thing we can do is cut our losses."

**Ashford Academy**

Milly, Shirley, Rivalz, Nina, Nunnally, and Alice were in the Student Council Room watching the live news of the Suzaku being transferred.

"Voices of scorn growing ever louder," The news anchor said, "voices bearing testament to the people's love for Prince Clovis, raining their judgment down on a terrorist."

Nunnally was worried and prayed for Lelouch's safety and success and prayed for Suzaku's safety.

"_Lelouch, Suzaku_," Nunnally said in her head, "_please be safe._"

Milly watched the news and clenched her fists on her arms and Alice looked at Milly and then glanced at Nunnally.

**Streets of the Tokyo Settlement**

Jeremiah was being seen in riding his Sutherland.

"Margrave Jeremiah, intern Viceroy of Area 11 will be presiding in this trial as acting counsel," The new anchor reported.

**Naoto's Base**

Minami, Yoshida, Sugiyama, Inoue, and Tamaki were watching the news.

"No way that they'll be able to pull this off on their own," Tamaki said.

"We'll just have to see," Minami said.

**Streets of the Tokyo Settlement**

In a vehicle elsewhere, Naoto and Ohgi were in sitting and waiting while watching what was happening from their monitor.

"He told us that he would make the impossible possible," Ohgi said.

"Yes, he did," Naoto said, "he guaranteed that he would save Suzaku Kururugi."

Elsewhere, Lelouch just put on his mask and he was ready.

"There is no turning back," Lelouch said, "the die is cast. The time has come for me to make my appearance."

Back with Jeremiah and his envoy, Jeremiah was being contacted.

"Acting counsel Jeremiah," A soldier said.

"What is it?" Jeremiah asked.

"A vehicle is approaching the main highway from Third Street. We just let it through as you instructed but…"

"Do you believe the target is a terrorist vehicle?"

"Well sir, it…um, it's Prince Clovis's car."

This surprised Jeremiah and he raised an eyebrow.

"The prince's car," Jeremiah smirked, "so we have a comedian. Don't worry about it, just let him through to us," Jeremiah turned to his envoy and signaled, "All forces, halt here!"

This surprised everyone seeing this and wondered what was going on.

**Naoto's Base**

"Hey they stop, they really did," Sugiyama said.

"Heh, just a coincidence," Tamaki said.

"Yeah, but he said that Jeremiah would stop and try to hog all the limelight and make some sort of stand," Yoshida said.

"Again, coincidence!" Tamaki insisted.

**Streets of the Tokyo Settlement**

"This is not a schedule stop," The new anchor reported, "Could there have been some sort of accident?"

"This is site five," Another reporter said, "There's a vehicle approaching them."

Jeremiah was seeing the vehicle and smirked, "There's the fool."

"It's…I don't believe this, it's Prince Clovis's car and it's heading straight to them."

Elsewhere, Ohgi and Naoto were surprised.

"So he's heading towards them," Naoto said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ohgi said with worry.

Kallen was driving the car that was identified as belonging to Clovis when it was actually a fake and Kallen was dressed as a chauffeur with a visor over her eyes.

"_I hope they can't tell it's a fake_," Kallen said in her head with worry.

Kallen stopped the vehicle just as Zero instructed.

"You dare desecrate His Highness's transport," Jeremiah said, "come out of there!"

Flames engulf the upper part of the transport and Zero was revealed.

Jeremiah was surprised so was everyone watching at the roadside and everyone watching through the televisions. Suzaku was also surprised and wondered what was going on.

"I am…Zero!" Lelouch declared.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The operation to free Suzaku commences and afterwards Lelouch as Zero asks Suzaku to join him.**


	8. Debut

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass.

**Debut**

"I am…Zero!" Lelouch declared.

There were stunned expressions to all those who was watching and bearing witness of the appearance of the masked individual who showed up in the phony transport of the late third prince. Questions were asked by the people seeing the masked person. Who was Zero? Where did he come from? Was Zero an Eleven? Why would he show up riding in a transport disguising as Prince Clovis's vehicle? What was the connection between Zero and Suzaku Kururugi, if there is one? All questions that were going on and people wondered what was going to happen next. Meanwhile Kallen was scared out of her mind and was shaking but made sure she didn't show it. Kallen was starting to have doubts and wondered if they were going to get out of this alive.

**Flashback: Yesterday at a junkyard**

Lelouch had waited for them as Zero and Kallen and Naoto had just arrived.

"Good, you two are here," Lelouch said.

"Yeah, although it's not just us," Naoto said.

"Hmm?"

Someone else approached and it was Ohgi as he stood next to Naoto and Kallen.

"Well, this is a surprise," Lelouch said, "I did say that I only need two with me for this operation."

"Yes, we're aware of that," Ohgi said, "but if you don't mind, I would like to help, with anything."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Ohgi nodded, "I even tried to get the others to join us just to make things easier."

"Really? I admit that I'm surprised. But anyway if you want to help Ohgi, that's fine, you can assist us."

"Thank you Zero."

"So what are we going to do Zero?" Kallen asked, "It's going to be heavily guarded and we could die before we could get even near him."

"There's no need to worry Kallen," Lelouch assured, "all conditions have been cleared so long as you do everything that I say, we will get out of this alive…along with Suzaku Kururugi."

"Do you plan to have Kururugi join you?" Naoto asked.

"I plan to, yes and I hope he accepts."

Ohgi raised his eyebrows, "Is there a reason that he would refuse?"

"…Possibly."

"I see…" Kallen said.

"Anyway, for now, I want get ready for tomorrow night, so for now, we're going to make something."

"Huh, make what?" Naoto asked.

"A fake transport."

"Wait, what?" Kallen, Naoto, and Ohgi said simultaneously.

**Flashback End**

Kallen was still shaking and clenching her teeth.

"_Lelouch, if this leads us to our death, I swear I'm going to…_" Kallen said in her head.

In the cockpit of a Sutherland, Villetta was surprised.

"Zero?" Villetta asked.

"Who is this person, the man calling himself Zero?" The news reporter asked, "The one who now stands in front of the convoy."

**Ashford Academy**

In the Student Council Room, the members of the Student Council were surprised in what they were seeing on TV.

"What's this all about?" Rivalz asked.

"That is a good question," Alice said, "I don't know if it's bravery or insanity that this guy is doing this."

Milly, Shirley, and Nina just looked on and wondered what was going on as well.

Nunnally just looked on and had her thoughts, "_Lelouch, I believe in you. If anyone can pull this off, you can._"

**Underground Base Somewhere**

Sayoko and CC were watching Zero making his appearance.

"Master Lelouch," Sayoko said with worry.

"Well, he certainly knows how to make an appearance," CC commented.

**Naoto's Base**

"What is he doing?" Tamaki asked, "Is he serious?"

The other members were nervous and hoped that Naoto, Kallen, and Ohgi were going to be to get out of it alive.

**In a production van**

"Who is this man calling himself Zero?" A news reporter asked.

Diethard was watching and wondered.

"Zero?" Diethard asked, "As in nothing?"

**Base of the Japan Liberation Front**

Members of the biggest resistance faction were watching wondering what was going on as well. Todoh looked on and narrowed his eyes.

"Is he a terrorist?" The news reporter asked, "But if he is, then it's a foolish move to make!"

**Streets of the Tokyo Settlement**

Suzaku was witnessing what was happening and had questions.

"_Is he an Eleven?_"Suzaku asked in his head.

Lelouch looked directly at his childhood friend behind his mask, "_Suzaku, I will pay my debt to you right now. I won't let you die._"

"I've had enough of this Zero," Jeremiah said, "your little show is over!"

Jeremiah shot a round from his gun and it signaled four Sutherlands to be released by their VTOLs and land surrounding the fake transport and Kallen was getting even more scared. Lelouch on the other hand just stood very calm as his cape blew from the small gust of wind.

"Now first, remove your mask!" Jeremiah demanded.

Lelouch chuckled a bit and that surprised everyone listening.

"You want me to remove my mask?" Lelouch replied, "I think not...however I can show you all something. In fact, it's something that you people have been looking for."

Lelouch snapped his fingers in the air and behind him revealed the canister that CC was imprisoned in, the one that was believed to have poison gas inside. Jeremiah, Kewell, and Villetta were stunned and mortified in what they were seeing.

"T-That's…" Jeremiah spoke.

Villetta came out of her cockpit of her Sutherland, "Lord Jeremiah, be careful. That's—!"

"I know Villetta! I know!" Jeremiah clenched his teeth.

"_Yes Jeremiah_," Lelouch said in his head, "_like Villetta and many other soldiers, you were told that inside the canister was poison gas. Well, I'll reveal the truth about that in a moment._"

"Wait, that's—!" Suzaku spoke but was stopped when his collar activated preventing him to speak any further.

The people at the roadside wondered what was going on and reporters were wondering what was the canister that Zero had behind him and they wondered what Zero was going to do next and if he was going to say anything else. Jeremiah was shaking in anger seeing what was happening.

"You bastard," Jeremiah said in a low tone, "he's taken every Britannian here hostage and he did it without them knowing it."

Jeremiah pointed his gun at Zero shaking.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Zero asked and then pointing the canister behind him, "You could hit the canister and that will just lead to problems although it's not as dangerous as you were told it is."

"Not as dangerous?" Jeremiah replied, "Don't lie, are you actually trying to lead me in a false sense of security? Well, it won't work. I see what you're doing and now I understand why you're here so you might as well tell us your demands."

Meanwhile in the production van, Diethard narrowed his eyes and contacted someone out near the site.

"Unit 6, bring up the sound," Diethard said, "and get that camera closer, right in his face!"

"But sir, it's too dangerous!" The cameraman said on the other line.

Diethard didn't like the response and clenched his teeth, "Amateurs!"

Diethard took a camera and went outside to get the shot himself. In the standoff between Zero and Jeremiah, Jeremiah set his gun down to his side.

"All right Zero," Jeremiah said, "I'll ask again, what are your demands?"

"It's not much really," Zero replied, "you can have this canister back, there's an innocent man that I would like to take with me in exchange."

"An innocent man?" Jeremiah asked raising an eyebrow, "Who are you referring to?"

"Hmph, that should be obvious. I'm referring to the man behind you who I have no doubt you treated him so unfairly," Zero pointed at Suzaku, "I'm referring to Suzaku Kururugi!"

Jeremiah scoffed, "Like hell I will! He's not innocent," Jeremiah glanced back at Suzaku, "he's accused of committing high treason by murdering a prince. I will not hand him over!"

"That is not true and you know it Jeremiah!" Zero countered heatedly.

"What was that?" Jeremiah glared at Zero.

"You heard what I said, Suzaku Kururugi is not the one who killed Clovis and you know it. You're just using him as a scapegoat for your own personal agenda! It's truly sad to see how low and corrupted you've become Gottwald!"

"How dare you!" Jeremiah replied heated.

"You couldn't find the real killer so you're framing Kururugi and by having him convicted, it would make wave for you to have your demands met which would include having shutting down the Honorary Britannian system. That is what you desire, I would bet anything that you really didn't even do a real investigation and you don't even care that he's actually innocent. Well, even if that's the case with you and the Britannian courts for that matter, it will be known right now and so with that in mind, if you want the real killer then you don't need to look any further!"

Diethard arrived and pointed the camera at Zero as he zoomed in and Zero himself noticed and grinned.

"Are you hearing this?" One of the reporters said stunned.

The reporter was summarizing what Zero had said to Jeremiah about Suzaku and people watching were shocked in what they were hearing.

"And just what the hell are you saying?" Jeremiah asked angrily.

"As I said, you don't need to look any further," Zero said, "because the real killer stands before you!"

This surprised Jeremiah and his envoy and Suzaku was surprised as well.

"Are you saying that…?"

"Yes, the one who killed Clovis," Zero looked directly at the camera Diethard was holding, "was myself!"

The people were shocked again upon hearing Zero's confession and Diethard smiled as he was still holding the camera as he felt that he had just hit the jackpot and he was getting very excited.

**A.S.E.E.C. Knightmare Hanger**

Lloyd and Cecile were surprised when they heard what was said watching the live broadcast.

"I don't believe this," Cecile said.

"The real killer!" Lloyd commented.

**Ashford Academy**

Members of the Student Council were shocked in what they were hearing watching the live event.

"Did he just…?" Alice said.

"He did," Milly said.

"The real killer?" Shirley asked.

"He's the one?" Nina said feeling a bit frightened.

"What…what does this mean?" The news reporter spoke surprised, "This masked man called Zero, no we can't be sure who he is, but in any case, he just made the claim to be the real murderer of Prince Clovis so where does this lead to the current suspect Private Kururugi?"

**Streets of the Tokyo Settlement**

In a truck, Naoto narrowed his eyes and Ohgi, in the cockpit of a knightmare, was trying to stay calm even though he was worried how Jeremiah and his envoy were going to react and in the fake transport, Kallen clenched her teeth.

"Here comes the next part…" Kallen said in low tone, "one slip up and we're so screwed."

"It was me," Zero confessed, "I'm the one who killed Clovis and the reason, retaliation," Zero held out his right hand, "Kururugi was nowhere near where I was when ended Clovis's life. Clovis, that fool even had the nerve to beg me, pleaded with me to let him live when he realized that he had no way out but still I shot him in head point blank!" Zero said as he clenched his fist.

Diethard was getting more and more excited and he figured this was exactly what he was looking for as he stared at Zero.

"_This is all a big performance to him_," Diethard said in his head happily as he was very pleased.

"There is more," Zero continued.

"_More?_"

"Clovis and I had a little chat for the atrocities that had happened to the people in Shinjuku."

"Shinjuku?" Jeremiah asked, "What are you talking about? What about Shinjuku?"

"It was reported that poison gas was used in Shinjuku which led the deaths of many people there, that is nothing but a lie and to prove that, I recorded the conversation between myself and Clovis right before I ended his life."

Elsewhere, Rai was hiding out in one of the buildings and typing something on his laptop while watching Zero and then he pushed the Enter key when he saw Zero raise his right hand in the air again and snapped his fingers. There was static in the airwaves and people wondered what was going on.

"What's going on?" A male Britannian civilian asked.

"What's this right now?" A female Britannian civilian asked.

"Clovis la Britannia, did you order the massacre in Shinjuku just to insure no one will reveal the girl that was used in the human experimentation that you were involved in?" Zero's voice said.

Yes, I did," Clovis's voice answered.

Everyone was shocked to hear the voices of both Zero and Clovis.

"Those voices…"

"That's Prince Clovis's voice," Jeremiah said.

"I don't believe this, it's…it's a recording between the late Prince Clovis and the killer Zero," A news reporter stated.

"You gave the word that it was poison gas in the canister that the terrorist group had stolen, correct?" Zero asked.

"That's correct," Clovis answered.

"Was it really poison gas they stole?"

"No."

"Was it the girl that you were using for human experiments in the canister?"

"Yes."

"What was your reason for ordering everyone in Shinjuku to be killed?"

"To insure that no one would live if they had seen her because if that girl and what I was involved in became known, I would be disinherited."

"That's why you ordered for every single person in Shinjuku to be killed, to protect your secret?"

"That's right."

"Did it ever occur to you that the people in Shinjuku had nothing to do with the terrorist group that stole your canister?"

"I did not care if they did or not, they were just Elevens, for me, it was like taking out the trash."

There was static again and the recording had ended and people were shocked in what they had heard.

"That's…" Jeremiah said in shocked.

"_It must have been that girl that Lelouch and I stumbled upon_," Suzaku deduced in his head, "_so that's why…but how did Zero find out?_"

Suzaku's eyes widened as he had a guess which had to do with Lelouch.

Zero pointed the canister behind him, "This canister behind me does not contain poison gas, it never contained poison gas. In fact there was never any poison gas to begin with. It was a lie that Clovis made to get his dirty little secret back to him. When Clovis admitted to me the truth, I was full of rage and ended his life. Yes, Clovis was involved in conducting human experimentation on a defenseless girl and that girl was certainly forced to go through the cruel ordeal that she endured. Human experimentations that we all know is considered illegal and Clovis was afraid of being disinherited if it became known in what he was doing and that is the real reason he ordered the massacre in Shinjuku because he was afraid of being found out. Not the benevolent prince that you people thought he was, no, he was nothing more than a lying scheming coward!"

"This…this can't be…" Jeremiah said still in shocked.

The civilians at the roadside were shocked in what they were hearing. The news reporters were stunned as well as they were summarizing what Zero was revealing and the people watching the news were shocked and surprised as well.

"It's like I said Jeremiah, the canister is not as dangerous as you would think and more details will be revealed when the activities of the project that Clovis was involved in gets uploaded into the internet. By tomorrow morning, it will spread for everyone of the world to see. Do you see now, Clovis was involved in something unsavory and the Royal Guard were involved as well and I killed them as well."

Jeremiah was seething and he still stunned in what he was hearing.

"If that's true then," Jeremiah said in a low tone, "damn that Bartley, he must have been involved as well. If I had known, I wouldn't have sent him back to the mainland so quickly before interrogating him and getting answers from him."

**A.S.E.E.C. Knightmare Hanger**

Lloyd and Cecile were surprised in what they were hearing in the news.

"I don't believe this," Cecile said in shock.

"So, that's what was really going on," Lloyd said, "so the poison gas thing was all a lie. I never thought that His Highness and General Bartley would be involved in something like that."

**Ashford Academy**

"You guys hearing this?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah, I'm hearing this," Rivalz said, "I just can't believe this."

"This must be…this must be what Lulu was saying when saw the Elevens in Shinjuku getting gunned down."

Milly clenched her fists and looked on with concern.

"It is quite a shock," Nunnally said although she was already told.

"I imagine that it would," Milly said and wondered how someone could be so cruel.

"Human experimentation," Nina said, "I can't believe Prince Clovis would…"

**Naoto's Base**

The members of Naoto's group were stunned in what they were hearing in the news.

"Human experimentation," Minami said in shocked.

"So it really wasn't poison gas?" Tamaki said stunned.

"I can't believe this," Inoue said, "we had stumbled something more serious."

"And of course Clovis would panic and order that damn massacre in Shinjuku," Sugiyama said upset.

"That bastard!" Yoshida said angrily, "If I had known, I would have demanded to kill Clovis myself!"

"Same here!" Tamaki said heated shaking his fist, "That stinking murdering, scheming Brit!"

**Streets of the Tokyo Settlement**

"So what's it going to be now Jeremiah?" Zero asked, "Now that the truth has been revealed before you, you really have nothing to hold Kururugi. What is your answer?"

Jeremiah clenched his teeth in anger, "What's my answer? My answer is that you will suffer the consequences for your actions! Even with everything you said that may or may not be the truth, it doesn't change the fact that you showed up disguising the prince's transport. You have the audacity to make a mockery to us and the crown and you will pay dearly for your foolishness!"

The Sutherlands aimed their machine guns at Zero and Zero still remained calmed as he looked around.

"So this is your response," Zero said, "sadly, this doesn't surprise me. I had hoped for even a little that you would see reason but you should be careful Gottwald, you wouldn't want people to know about Orange, would you?"

"Huh?"

The people wondered what Zero was talking about when he mentioned Orange.

"Orange?" A foot soldier pointing at gun at Suzaku asked.

"Orange, what is he talking about?" The second foot soldier asked.

"I don't know."

"What are you talking about?" Jeremiah asked confused.

"Hmph, don't bother feigning ignorance," Zero said, "you know exactly what I'm referring to," Zero tapped the vehicle with his right foot signaling Kallen to slowly drive forward, "if this goes down to a shooting frenzy, everything about Orange will be made public. Now if you don't want me to air your dirty laundry like I just did with Clovis…"

"Again, what the hell are you talking about?" Jeremiah asked heatedly and upset, "What is this?"

The slide compartment of Lelouch's mask opened revealing his left in which his Geass was activated.

"You will order for Suzaku Kururugi's release and make sure we leave here unharmed," Lelouch said with his Geass activated.

Lelouch's Geass took hold of Jeremiah and Jeremiah became calm.

"Right understood," Jeremiah said and then turned, "you there, release the prisoner!"

There were stunned gasps hearing what Jeremiah had ordered.

"Lord Jeremiah, what on earth are you doing?" Villetta asked surprised.

"Get that man over here and quickly!" Jeremiah insisted.

The two foot soldiers with Suzaku were confused and Suzaku was still stunned.

"S-Should we?" One of the foot soldiers asked.

"Margrave Jeremiah just said," The second foot soldier said, "but…"

"Hand him over," Jeremiah demanded, "nobody gets in his way!"

Kewell came out of the cockpit of his Sutherland not pleased, "No, what are you doing? Are you crazy? You can't do this!"

Jeremiah glared at Kewell, "Lord Kewell, this is an order!"

"It's hard to tell what's happening from here," A news reporter said, "but it seems that Kururugi's restraints have been broken!"

Suzaku was walking and Zero with Kallen behind him were walking and they were heading towards each other while the Britannians civilians at the roadside were upset and jeering and most of them were saying it was disgraceful. Suzaku and Zero met face-to-face.

"So who the hell are y—" Suzaku spoke but was interrupted when he collar activated to prevent him to speak.

"Just as I thought," Zero said, "they didn't allow you to speak. How disgraceful. How are you supposed to defend yourself if you were not allowed to speak? Such corruption that goes on."

Elsewhere, Naoto and Ohgi were getting ready as Ohgi started up the knightmare and Naoto started the engine of the truck.

Back with the others, Villetta quickly got back in her knightmare.

"If they get away, we'll lose everything!" Villetta said.

"Zero, it's time to go," Kallen said.

"Yes," Zero responded.

Zero took out a switch from his pocket and pushed the button. The canister opened and fireworks were shooting up surprising the civilians and they were running away in instincts as fireworks continued to shoot upward and a fireworks display went on.

"You cowardly Eleven!" Villetta spat.

Villetta aimed her knightmare's machine gun at Suzaku and Zero but she was stopped by the Sutherland piloted by Jeremiah and it surprised her.

"Lord Jeremiah, what are you—?!" Villetta spoke.

"You heard me," Jeremiah interjected, "stand down now!"

"Hold on tight," Zero said as he held Suzaku and they jumped off the bridge.

Kewell saw their action and was wide eyed, "They're not alone at all! They jumped right off!"

Ohgi sprung a safety net for Zero, Kallen, and Suzaku and it eased their fall when they went through it and got in from the top into the truck.

"All right!" Naoto said happily, "Kaname!"

"Yeah, it worked," Ohgi said happily.

Ohgi was suddenly shot at by Kewell in his Sutherland and Ohgi ejected from the knightmare.

"You fool!" Kewell spat, "There's nowhere for you to run!"

"Lord Kewell!" Jeremiah called forcing Kewell to see that Jeremiah pointed his weapon at Kewell, "Are you going to follow orders or not? And believe me, there will be repercussions. All units, do I make myself clear? Do everything in your power to make sure they get away!"

**An old theater in Old Tokyo**

Naoto and his group met with each other and were discussing the success of the operation.

"Man, I didn't think he could do it," Sugiyama said.

"Yeah, who is this guy Naoto?" Yoshida asked.

"Someone who calculates and strategize, that's for sure," Naoto answered.

"That's crap," Tamaki said, "how often can a bluff like that work anyway."

"We got to give the guy credit," Ohgi said feeling pleased, "got to admit it, no else could have pulled that off…not even the Japan Liberation Front, that's for sure."

Naoto smiled, "Yeah, not me either. I admit that I would have never been able to do what he did."

Tamaki just had his arms crossed and was feeling grumpy.

"We've always thought that a full on war against Britannia would be impossible," Ohgi said, "but with Zero, I believe that it's possible."

"It is," Naoto said, "which is why I have something important to tell you guys."

"Huh, what is it Naoto?" Kallen asked.

The others were curious in what Naoto was going to say.

"I've decided that I'm going to join Zero," Naoto declared.

There were gasps from Naoto's group and they all looked at him surprised.

"You're going have us join Zero?" Minami asked.

"No, I'm going to join Zero," Naoto clarify, "I'm not going to make any of you follow me in that. I believe that Zero is the best chance for Japan and I agree with what he said about before. Just freeing Japan alone will not defeat Britannia. I'm not going to ask you to follow me though as this is something that I decided for myself although if you want to follow me in joining Zero, it's your choice alone."

Ohgi smiled, "Naoto, I believe that I said this before, whatever you decide to do, I'll follow you through."

"I see but are you sure you really want to Kaname?"

"Huh?"

"I…kind of drag you out of being a teacher so that you could help me," Naoto looked ashamed, "to be honest, it was wrong of me. I had no right to do that and I—"

"Wait Naoto," Ohgi interrupted, "I could have said no and that would have been the end of it. You gave me a choice and I chose to follow you. Sure I was nervous but I chose to follow you because you gave me a choice and I believe in you, just like I do now and right now, with what we pulled off, I think I can believe in Zero as well."

"I see," Naoto smiled, "thanks Kaname."

"My pleasure," Ohgi said with grin.

Kallen just looked on as her brother and his best friend were talking and then she turned around and wondered what Lelouch was telling Suzaku Kururugi at the moment. On the other side, Lelouch was holding the collar that was around Suzaku's neck and broke it and then he tossed it.

"It seems they really did treat you unfairly," Zero said, "it really is disgraceful and they had no real evidence against you."

"So is it true?" Suzaku asked glaring at Zero, "Did you really kill Prince Clovis?"

"You want me to say it again? Yes, I killed Prince Clovis. It was retaliation for ordering the deaths of innocent people in Shinjuku just to protect his dirty secret. Do you really want me to go into the gory details?"

"…That canister, what was it that was shooting out of it?"

"Fireworks."

"Fireworks?" Suzaku asked surprised.

"Yes, don't tell me you've forgotten what fireworks look like. I acquired them from my contacts in the Chinese Federation."

"You have contacts?" Suzaku asked surprised.

"I have people working with me, not only in Japan but in other countries, countries that are suffering the same oppression by Britannia."

"Wasn't that dangerous though, civilians could have gotten hurt if something went wrong," Suzaku berated.

"I was never going to let that happen," Zero assured.

"You sound sure of it."

"Of course, I always prepare things carefully when doing something like that."

Suzaku clenched his fist, "That recording that was broadcasted. So Prince Clovis really was…"

"Yes."

"Did you…did you really have to kill him?"

"Yes, I took no pleasure in ending his life but I did what I felt needed to be done and besides, this is war, why wouldn't I kill an enemy commander, especially an enemy commander who has no regard to civilian lives?"

"But you could have turned over recording and the information you claim you have to the authorities, there's was no need to kill Prince Clovis."

"Hmph sure, I could have turned them in to the Britannian authorities and then they would have gotten 'mysteriously' lost and they would have never been seen or heard from again. It's no different from the fact that the things that were told of what happened in Shinjuku were false."

"But still though, it was still dangerous…" Suzaku said.

"I made sure that everything I planned went on with no harm to civilians and did you see? The result is that no one died and that includes you."

"The result…right, I guess in the end that's all that matters to you."

"Suzaku Kururugi, what happened to the people in Shinjuku was unacceptable, Clovis had many innocent Japanese lives ended for his own selfish reasons and what happened to you was an outrage," Zero pointed out, "Kururugi, I wish for you to join me."

Suzaku just looked at Zero and narrowed his eyes, "Really?"

"Yes, I would like you to join me in defeating Britannia and making them answers for all the heinous acts they have committed on the people. What is your answer? Do you accept…or do you refuse?"

Suzaku sighed and then he shook his head, "I refuse."

Zero just looked at Suzaku, "I see. May I ask why?"

"I appreciate what you did for me and I agree with you on one thing, what happened to the people in Shinjuku was terrible, however, I don't agree with your methods and how you do things. You talk of wanting to free Japan; you don't seem to understand that Japan lost the war to Britannia seven years ago. It's over and done with."

"I do understand, yes, the government of Japan was toppled seven years ago however that doesn't mean that the idea of Japan being free from Britannia should be forbidden, not to the people that desire it and I desire to cut the Britannia's shackles on other counties."

"You can't," Suzaku said, "it's not possible."

"It is possible because I will make it possible with the aid of the people who desire it and there are people who do desire it. The Britannia that exists right now is rampant with corruption and is rotten flexing their so-called superiority and beating down those who are not them just because they feel that it's their natural right, that is not the country worth serving."

"Even if what you say is true, even with all the terrible things that go on, it can change for the better," Suzaku said.

Zero was surprised, "Change for the better? Are you serious?"

"Yes…look, I don't deny the horrible things that Britannia does but that should be a motive to try to change things from within…and that's what I plan to do."

Zero sighed, "I see, so this is what you've decided."

"It is…and any results gained through contemptible means are worthless, that's how I see with what you've done."

"Don't act self-righteous with me Kururugi, it won't work," Zero then scoffed, "Would you say to any Britannian in power, I doubt it. I do what I need to do, I'm sick of seeing innocent people suffer for the whims of those in power, like Clovis, Jeremiah, and anyone else who victimized people like the ones in Shinjuku and that is why I took command of the battle in Shinjuku fighting against Clovis's forces."

Suzaku was stunned and looked at Zero, "Are saying that you're the one that commanded that group opposing the Britannian forces in Shinjuku?"

"Of course, it was right before I confronted Clovis."

Suzaku narrowed his eyes, "Zero, tell me, did you happen to face a white knightmare?"

"Huh, yeah I did fought against it actually…wait, why?"

"I see, so it was you that I was fighting."

Zero was surprised, "Wait a minute, are you telling me that you were the one that was piloting the knightmare called the Lancelot?"

"Yes, wait a minute, how did you know that it was called the Lancelot?"

"The details I got in the computers in the G-1 Base. I don't believe this, you were the one that I was fighting and yet you were accused of killing Clovis."

"Yes, that is an example that you should consider, they let an Eleven like me pilot a knightmare, a seventh generation knightmare frame. That should tell you that there's a chance that Britannia can change for the better."

"Hmph, that tells me nothing, sure you got lucky that you were allowed to pilot their knightmare but…that doesn't change with what I've said. I still intend to free the cruel grip Britannia has on other nations."

"You're wrong and I will prove it, things can get better when one works within the system of Britannia, it really can so I won't join you Zero, I have faith that things can get better regarding Britannia. You and other people may despise the fact that Britannia controls other countries but that's how it is; it's selfish and just lashing out to say otherwise."

Zero shook his head, "Hmph, well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed but since you won't join me then that's it, there's nothing I can do about it."

"Then do you understand what—"

"Let me tell you this Kururugi," Zero interrupted, "I honestly only see two results of how things will be for you with what you have decided to do, with the way Britannia is now and the poison they spread, you will either die trying or you'll be swallowed up by the system and your ideals will get warped and twisted. To be honest with you, I think you're a fool and very naïve."

"A fool and naïve, huh?" Suzaku chuckled and then turned his back on Zero, "An old friend of mine would tell me that all the time. He would say that I was a fool and being stupid."

"…Yes, Lelouch vi Britannia, right?"

Suzaku was shocked and turned to face Zero.

"Yes, Lelouch vi Britannia, that's the old friend you're referring to, him and his sister Nunnally vi Britannia," Zero said, "I wonder what they may be thinking now watching the broadcast."

"How…how do you…?"

"How do you I know about them?" Zero chuckled a bit, "Sorry, that's not something for you to know since you won't join me."

Suzaku clenched his fists and glared at Zero, "Okay look, I don't know how you know about them but I don't want you to involve either of them."

"If they choose to get involved, it will be by their own choice. Anyone that decides to join me will do it because they want to, that's how it will go with me. Now Suzaku, since you won't join me, I assume that you're still going to go to your court martial, correct?"

"Uh yes, I will. It starts in an hour and I need to hurry."

"Well then, get going, of course, with everything that happened and what I presented on the live broadcast, I'm sure the charges against you will be dropped and you'll be a free man but I want you to know this Suzaku Kururugi, this is only the beginning for me. My goal to bring Britannia down starts now. I'm just getting started because the wish of the people who desires to fight against them demands it."

Suzaku didn't like what he heard and clenched his fists.

"I see, that's your answer," Suzaku turned his back on Zero, "I would like to turn you in for your crimes but I'm guessing you'll retaliate against me if I make an attempt. I do thank you for what you did for me, but Zero, should we cross paths again, I will stop you. I will beat you with the Lancelot next time."

"Hmph, you're welcome to try," Zero said crossing his arms, "and I will stop you in your tracks as a result and it won't be in a Sutherland next time."

Suzaku walked away and left to go to his court martial and Zero just looked on.

"Well, there he goes," Zero said.

Zero walked and met up with Rai who leaned on a wall and crossed his arms.

"So he refused," Rai said.

"Yeah, you heard what he said, right?" Lelouch replied.

"He's incredibly naïve if he thinks he'll be able to change Britannia within and why doesn't want to free Japan? He doesn't make sense."

"That's just how it is; it seems that my old friend has such a defeatist attitude. But anyway, I did what I set out to do so it was still an overall success," Lelouch looked at Rai, "Rai, I thank you for your help. You, Naoto, Kallen, and Kaname Ohgi really helped make my plans a successful."

Rai smiled and nodded, "It felt great doing what we did."

Lelouch smiled, "And it's just the beginning."

"So Lelouch, may I ask you one thing?"

"Yes?"

**Ashford Academy**

"Yes, apparently Private Kururugi has made contact with the authorities," A news correspondent said, "it would seem that Zero has released him. However now that the original charges against him has been thrown into question, it's very possible that Kururugi will be found innocent and acquitted."

"Did Zero really let that Kururugi guy go?" Shirley said.

"It seems he did," Rivalz said.

"This Zero guy has just earned the ire of Britannia by killing Prince Clovis," Alice said, "efforts will be extremely made to bring him to justice…of course, it wouldn't be a surprise if other resistance faction in Area 11 started to take more action as well…the result of Zero's actions."

Nina just looked at the TV and then just went back staring at her computer screen. Nunnally smiled and decided to head out.

"Heading back Nunnally?" Milly asked looking at Nunnally.

"Yes, I need to finish up on my homework," Nunnally said.

"Oh yeah, that homework we got assigned today is really tough," Alice commented.

"Do you need help with it Alice?" Nunnally asked.

"Oh no, no, I'm sure I'll be able to get it," Alice said with a smile, "but I'll see you if I need help."

Nunnally smiled at Alice and nodded, "Make sure you do."

Nunnally left the Student Council Room. Nunnally was walking out in the hall and then she noticed someone who was leaning against a wall and it was CC.

"CC, why are you doing here?" Nunnally asked.

"I want to ask you something Nunnally," CC replied.

"Huh?" Nunnally raised her eyebrow, "What is it?"

**Middle Eastern Federation**

In the desert, the Britannian forces were fighting the Middle Eastern forces and they were fighting in their knightmare frames, the Bamides. The firing kept going on then suddenly a group of knightmare frames called the Gloucester appeared and charged towards them. In the cockpits, the members of the Middle Eastern forces were surprised.

"Gloucesters?" One of the members said.

"They were supposed to be in Serupham!" Another member said.

The commander looked on he was angry. The group of Gloucesters continued charging towards their enemies.

"Hah, shoddy, oversize imitation knightmares!" Andreas Darlton commented.

"They would have done well in surrendering from the start, the fools!" Gilbert G.P. Guilford added.

The Gloucesters were decimating the Bamides with ease and then Middle Eastern base that was being defended was quickly destroyed. The commander saw this and was shocked as he saw only the caped Gloucester that was standing with flames engulfing behind it.

"That's Cornelia!" The commander said surprised, "Impossible, just one unit did all this?!"

The commander was killed when his Bamides exploded and so did the rest. In the cockpit of the caped Gloucester, the second princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, Cornelia li Britannia nodded with approval.

"We've done it," Cornelia said, "Area 18 has been established."

"My lady," Darlton contacted, "about our next plan of action…"

"Yes, forgive me for dragging you with me to clean my foolish younger brother's mess," Cornelia then frowned, "and among other things."

"Not at all, my lady," Darlton assured, "our place is with you, wherever it may be."

"Right," Cornelia said with a smile, "Area 11 won't be as easy as our usual assignments."

"Yes, I agree."

"As do I," Guilford said.

"Yes, I'm counting on you for your assistance," Cornelia said then had her thoughts feeling resentment towards the one who ended Clovis's life, "_I'll drive you out of the open Zero. Clovis will be avenged._"

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The aftermath of Zero's debut and Suzaku accompanies a pink haired young lady.**


End file.
